


Kwestia czasu

by Elleen



Series: Ginny, tam i z powrotem [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Department of Mysteries, F/F, F/M, Gen, Magical Accidents, Mystery, Post-War, Quidditch, Romance, Wandless Magic
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleen/pseuds/Elleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Sequel opowiadania "Dwadzieścia lat wcześniej". Ginny po powrocie z przeszłości układa sobie życie w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku. Gra na pozycji ścigającej w drużynie Harpii z Holyhead, planuje przyszłość z Harrym. Niestety szybko okazuje się, że nie wszystko jest sielanką, a wybory, których dokonała w czasach pierwszej wojny, wkrótce kładą się cieniem na jej "tu i teraz".</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ze snów

Ginny Weasley szła środkiem deptaka i kopała przed sobą sporych rozmiarów kamień. Pora była jeszcze bardzo wczesna i niewielu przechodniów mijało ją po drodze, kiedy — ziewając nieustannie — wolno podążała w kierunku ministerstwa. _"Hipogryf by cię drapał, Gwenog"_ — myślała ponuro. — _"O tej porze mogę ewentualnie kłaść się spać, ale nigdy, przenigdy wstawać"_.

Trening Harpii zaplanowany był tego dnia na ósmą, ale przed tą godziną Ginny musiała jeszcze załatwić kwestię eliminacji, albowiem Gwenog nie czuła się ani trochę skrępowana, przerzucając swoje obowiązki na mniej doświadczone członkinie drużyny — tym razem los _uśmiechnął się_ właśnie do Ginny. Znów ziewnęła potężnie i skręciła w lewo. Oczywiście w wyniku porannego braku przytomności zapomniała swojego identyfikatora, toteż musiała skorzystać z wejścia dla interesantów.

_"Nienawidzę Gwenog Jones. Nienawidzę ministerstwa. Nienawidzę godziny szóstej rano"._

Po raz ostatni kopnęła kamień, a ten odbił się od budki telefonicznej i poturlał pod zaparkowany przy krawężniku samochód — jego właściciel zapomniał o nim albo umarł, ponieważ stał tam, odkąd Ginny pamiętała. Szarpnęła drzwiczki budki i podniosła słuchawkę, a gdzieś z wewnątrz dobył się miły, kobiecy głos. Oczywiście musiał być wcześniej nagrany, bo nikt nie mógł być _aż tak_ entuzjastyczny o tej nieludzkiej porze.

— Witamy w Ministerstwie Magii. Proszę się przedstawić i podać cel wizyty.

Zastukała niecierpliwie w aparat.

— Ginny Weasley, Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Mam umówione spotkanie z selekcjonerem.

Lionel Summersby, który swoim instynktem zawodowego łowcy talentów skompletował niemal całą drużynę Harpii z Holyhead, jakiś czas temu przeszedł na zasłużoną emeryturę, a na jego miejsce zatrudniono osobę, z którą było się wyjątkowo trudno porozumieć, zwłaszcza jeśli się nazywało Ginny Weasley. Gwenog oczywiście zdawała się tego nie rozumieć i twierdziła uparcie, że "młody z młodym zawsze się jakoś dogada". Jasne. Bo reszta drużyny to pewnie zgrzybiałe staruszki.

— Proszę przypiąć identyfikator do szaty i zgłosić się w atrium do kontroli przy stanowisku Ochrony.

Westchnęła ciężko i zacisnęła dłoń na plakietce ze swoim nazwiskiem. Ani myślała ozdabiać nią swojej szaty. Powierzchnia pod jej stopami zatrzęsła się i budka zaczęła powoli opadać, by po minucie czy dwóch zatrzymać się na poziomie atrium.

— Ministerstwo Magii życzy miłego dnia.

— Ministerstwo Magii może się wypchać swoimi życzeniami — burknęła pod nosem i niechętnie wyszła na tonące w blasku złotego posągu atrium. Pamiętała tę przestrzeń z czasów, gdy jako mała dziewczynka przychodziła tam z mamą albo Billem odwiedzić tatę — zawsze udało jej się wybłagać u któregoś z nich knuta, którego wrzucała do Fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa. Teraz, kiedy fontanna należała już do zamierzchłej przeszłości, przebywanie w atrium stało się wręcz nieznośne. Zewsząd napierali na nią śpieszący do pracy czarodzieje i czarownice, chłodny, kobiecy głos życzył komuś co chwilę miłego dnia, czujniki ochrony piszczały przeraźliwie, tak że czekanie w kolejce na swoją kolej niewyspanemu człowiekowi zakrawało niemal na torturę, na dodatek jeśli tylko podniosło się oczy wyżej niż nad swoje stopy, wszystko dookoła zdawało się jakby przytłoczone monumentalnością złotego pomnika stojącego w miejscu fontanny. Wydawać by się mogło, że ją akurat widok tej właśnie postaci uwiecznionej pośrodku najważniejszego miejsca w całej czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii powinien cieszyć, ale nikt, kto znał Harry'ego, nie potrafiłby się dopatrzyć podobieństwa między realną wersją a tą nadętą, przesadnie zadowoloną z siebie istotą ze złota, której peleryna była na dodatek inkrustowana rubinami dla podkreślenia majestatu. Ginny nie miała pojęcia, jak Harry'emu udawało się mijać ten koszmar codziennie w drodze do pracy i nie zwymiotować. Że też Kingsley na to pozwolił...

Ze znudzoną miną pozwoliła się przeskanować, a potem wraz z tuzinem innych czarodziejów wsiadła do windy, ciesząc się w duchu, że może opuścić to klekoczące, trzęsące się pudło już podczas pierwszego postoju.

— Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów — oznajmił ten sam głos, który kilka chwil wcześniej życzył Ginny miłego dnia. Nikt poza nią nie wysiadał na siódmym poziomie, więc przepchała się przez tłum i wydostała na korytarz dosłownie na sekundę przed tym, jak krata zaskrzypiała i zatrzasnęła jej się przed nosem, a winda, rzężąc i jęcząc, potoczyła się ciężko w górę. Spojrzała na zegarek. Szósta dwadzieścia pięć. Spotkanie miało się odbyć za kwadrans siódma. Podeszła do drzwi na końcu korytarza i na wszelki wypadek chwyciła za klamkę, niestety pozostały niewzruszone. Jeszcze się nie pojawił.

Usiadła na ławce pod tablicą wyników Ligi Quidditcha i pozwoliła swoim powiekom opaść i znieruchomieć. Jeśli miała być tego dnia żywa podczas treningu, Gwenog powinna jej zafundować solidną dawkę kofeiny przed wyjściem na boisko. Harpie walczyły w tym sezonie o trzecie miejsce w lidze, a było to ich najlepsze osiągnięcie od czasu powstania i wszyscy wydawali się mocno poruszeni tą okolicznością. Niestety dwa tygodnie wcześniej ich obrończyni, Magda Gilmore, nabawiła się poważnej kontuzji ramienia, a żadna z zawodniczek rezerwowych nie była gotowa unieść na swoich barkach ciężaru, jakim było płynące ze wszystkich stron oczekiwanie zwycięstwa, dlatego potrzebowali świeżej krwi. Był tylko jeden problem — Ginny jakoś niespecjalnie ufała nosowi nowego selekcjonera.

Czas wlókł się tak powoli, że Ginny co chwilę zmuszała się do rozchylenia powiek i sprawdzenia, czy przypadkiem nie zatrzymał się całkowicie, więżąc ją w tym stanie półsnu na wieczność. Nie byłby to przecież pierwszy raz, kiedy coś nienaturalnego działo się z biegiem historii przy jej udziale. Ponownie zamknęła oczy, a dochodzące z drugiej strony korytarza dźwięki — szelest pierwszych ministerialnych wiadomości i jęczenie windy — sukcesywnie cichły i oddalały się. Jej głowa stawała się ciężka, kręgosłup giętki, a perspektywa osunięcia się bezwładnym ciałem na ławkę niezwykle wręcz kusząca...

— Weasley.

Zamrugała i wyprostowała się błyskawicznie, choć mimo ogromnych starań nie udało jej się powstrzymać ziewnięcia.

— No, w końcu jesteś — zamarudziła.

Uniósł brwi i odwrócił się do niej tyłem, w kierunku ściany, gdzie wisiał owalny, tykający głośno zegar.

— Byliśmy umówieni na za kwadrans. Jest za dwadzieścia — oznajmił chłodno. Wykrzywiła się w odpowiedzi i podążyła za nim do biura.

— Masz kogoś? — zapytała bez zbędnych wstępów. Ostatecznie nikt jej nie płacił za wdawanie się w przyjacielskie pogawędki z Malfoyem, a już na pewno nie o szóstej czterdzieści w piątek. Cokolwiek podkusiło szefa departamentu do zatrudnienia Ślizgona, na pewno nie była to jego czarująca osobowość i nienaganne maniery. Ginny ledwie tolerowała te okazjonalne spotkania z nim, do których zmuszała ją Gwenog, odkąd tylko zorientowała się, że ona i Malfoy znali się przelotnie ze szkoły.

— A co, szukasz nowego kochanka?

Nieprzytomnie potwierdziła skinieniem i rzuciła się na krzesło przy biurku Malfoya, a kiedy ten uśmiechnął się złośliwie, powróciła myślami do jego ostatniego pytania i potrząsnęła głową z irytacją.

— Riposty jak zwykle dojrzałe i na poziomie — warknęła i schyliła się do swojej torby, aby wyciągnąć z niej list potwierdzający od Gwen. Im bardziej formalny charakter przybierały jej wizyty w biurze Malfoya, tym rzadziej dochodziło między nimi do konfliktów. — Jones życzy sobie kogoś zwinnego i szybkiego, w razie potrzeby gotowego do brawurowych akcji kosztem własnego zdrowia.

— Innymi słowy: Gryfona — podsumował Malfoy i wyciągnął rękę po list potwierdzający. — Poczekaj chwilę — mruknął po chwili i, zanim Ginny zdążyła się zorientować, zniknął. No, no... Czyżby się nie obawiał zostawić jej sam na sam z jego cennymi własnościami? I gdzieżże on polazł? Czy wydawało mu się, że miała cały dzień na dogorywanie pośród dokumentów podpisanych znienawidzonym nazwiskiem?

— Masz — rozległ się po chwili nudny głos tuż za jej plecami, a na biurku pojawił się kubek pełen parującej kawy. Posłała Malfoyowi pytające spojrzenie, więc wyjaśnił, starając się brzmieć tak chłodno, jak to tylko możliwe: — Jeśli będziesz równie nieprzytomna przez resztę spotkania, nieprędko uda mi się ciebie pozbyć.

Teraz go już wyłącznie żywo nie znosiła. Nienawiść była zdecydowanie nieodpowiednim uczuciem względem kogoś, kto częstował cię kawą.

— Dzięki — mruknęła i objęła kubek dłońmi. A potem naszła ją zabawna refleksja. — Zatrułeś ją?

Przewrócił oczami.

— Gorzej. Naplułem do środka.

Może pomysł zorganizowania tego spotkania tak rano nie był wcale taki zły? Przed ósmą nie potrafiła się niczym przejmować i niczego nie brała sobie do serca, nawet Malfoy wydawał się więc niegroźnym rozczarowaniem, czymś pomiędzy sennym koszmarem a przywidzeniem. Wróciła na chwilę myślami do sypialni w mieszkaniu Harry'ego i westchnęła tęsknie: kiedy wychodziła, Harry przewracał się dopiero na drugi bok. Jakże wiele by dała, by być teraz na jego miejscu, zamiast próbować skupić wzrok na przedstawianych jej przez Malfoya profilach. Nazwiska kandydatek zlewały się w wielką, czarną plamę, a z ich życiorysów nie pozostawało w jej umyśle absolutnie nic konkretnego. W jednym tylko przypadku zachowała na tyle przytomności, by zauważyć, że dziewczyna nie miała żadnych szans w eliminacjach.

— Debra Atkinson? — powtórzyła i zmarszczyła brwi. — Chyba sobie żartujesz.

— Jest najlepsza — skomentował sucho Malfoy.

— Mogłaby nawet być Barrym Ryanem, a Gwen i tak jej nie zatrudni.

— Nadal się upiera przy tej głupiej tradycji?

— To część legendy Harpii.

— Czy to dlatego tam grasz? — zapytał złośliwie, zadowolony, że może jej dopiec jeszcze przed osiągnięciem przez nią pełni sprawności intelektualnej. — Byłaś jedyną kandydatką z imieniem albo nazwiskiem na G podczas swoich eliminacji?

Była zbyt senna i zbyt dorosła na angażowanie się w podobne słowne przepychanki, toteż wzruszyła jedynie ramionami.

— Tak, właśnie dlatego. Twoja przenikliwość zasługuje na medal, Malfoy. Wymieniaj dalej.

Wyglądał na trochę niepocieszonego brakiem odpowiedniej reakcji z jej strony, ale posłusznie odłożył profil Debry na bok i kontynuował:

— Georgina Gyllenhale.

— GG? Gustownie. Ravenclaw 1987?

— Taaa. Pamiętasz ją?

— Jak przez mgłę. Chyba była okej. — Malfoy wzruszył ramionami. Oczywiście. Nie przywiązywał w szkole wagi do jakichkolwiek zawodników poza szukającymi, a już na pewno nie w przypadku drużyn innych niż gryfońska. — Dobra, ją też dawaj. Słuchaj, zdecyduj sam, co?

— Jest jeszcze jedna warta uwagi...

— G?

— Jest. Ślizgonka, była u nas w rezerwie, kiedy...

— Niespecjalnie obchodziła mnie wasza rezerwa, jeśli mam być szczera. Jak jest dobra, to ją też przyślij. Gwen prosiła, żeby to była środa, ta albo następna. Da się?

Uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

— Mnie jest wszystko jedno. A te panny albo znajdą czas, albo mogą zapomnieć o eliminacjach. Trzynasta?

— Za późno, Gwen ma o czternastej wykłady w Akademii.

— Jedenasta trzydzieści? Mamy... — przekartkował wyodrębnione profile — ...dwanaście kandydatek.

— Dobra, zdążymy. Wszystko?

— Z mojej strony jak najbardziej. I mam szczerą nadzieję, że vice versa.

Ginny zerknęła na zegarek. Siedem po siódmej. Szybko poszło! Złożyła jeszcze tylko podpis na poleceniu służbowym i nieznacznie skinęła Malfoyowi na pożegnanie, po czym nawet się nie odwróciła, by sprawdzić, czy odwzajemnił gest. Przykry obowiązek został spełniony, teraz mogła w pełni rozkoszować się pięknem tego poranka. Nagle jak za dotknięciem różdżki opuściła ją senność, a radość życia zaczęła z niej promieniować do tego stopnia, że po wydostaniu się z ministerstwa witała się głośno z połową mijanych ludzi na ulicy, znajomych czy nie, czarodziejów czy mugoli. Jeszcze tylko trening i weekend!

Do ósmej zostało sporo czasu, więc przed teleportowaniem się do Walii poszła na spacer wzdłuż Tamizy, karmiąc kaczki i zastanawiając się, gdzie powinna zorganizować swoje urodzinowe przyjęcie. Z jednej strony tylko w Norze było wystarczająco dużo miejsca, by pomieścić całą rodzinę i znajomych, a z drugiej — wcale nie chciała robić z tego jakiejś wielkiej sprawy, najchętniej zaprosiłaby więc jedynie Rona, Hermionę, George'a, Angie, Lunę i Neville'a, opcjonalnie Glory albo Louise, czyli jedyne dziewczyny z drużyny, z którymi udało jej się w ciągu tych ostatnich trzech lat zaprzyjaźnić. A w takim gronie równie dobrze mogli spróbować się zmieścić w mieszkaniu Harry'ego.

Niedaleko London Eye, kiedy już zamierzała się przenieść do Holyhead, rozległ się za jej plecami znajomy głos:

— Hej, Ruda! — Obróciła się na pięcie, a szeroki uśmiech wykwitł od razu na jej twarzy. Tylko jedna osoba mogła ją wołać w ten sposób. — Co ty tu robisz o tej porze? Myślałam, że mieszkasz gdzieś w Hackney.

— Owszem. Ale na południu — wyszczerzyła się Ginny na widok nieszczęśliwej miny koleżanki. Glory Paddington nie należała do rannych ptaszków. — A teraz byłam w ministerstwie, miałam spotkanie z Malfoyem w sprawie eliminacji.

Glory ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się leniwie.

— Jedną z licznych wad mieszkania w centrum tego przeklętego miasta jest brak możliwości teleportowania się niepostrzeżenie — burknęła, kiedy kilku biznesmenów jeden za drugim przemknęło obok nich. Ginny mogłaby się założyć o wszystko, że ci akurat wcale by niczego nie zauważyli, nawet gdyby im nagle zniknęły sprzed nosów, tak ważne mieli miny i niewidzące spojrzenia. Kojarzyli się Ginny tylko z jednym człowiekiem, a choć widziała go ledwie raz w życiu, nie potrafiła wyrzucić z pamięci tej miny pełnej pogardy, gdy taksował ją spojrzeniem od góry do dołu. Vernon Dursley, wuj Harry'ego.

— Chodź. — Pociągnęła Glory za rękę. — Tam za drzewami jest w miarę pusto.

Skierowały się obie we wskazanym przez Ginny kierunku, a po chwili Glory odezwała się ponownie:

— I jak tam te eliminacje? Dostaniemy kogoś sensownego?

— Malfoy nad tym pracuje.

— Czyli nie dostaniemy — westchnęła dziewczyna dramatycznie. Potargała dłonią swoje krótkie, jasne włosy i roześmiała się z własnego dowcipu, ukazując rząd białych, niewiarygodnie wręcz prostych zębów. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądała wcale na szukającą — była zbyt wysoka i miała bardzo szerokie biodra, zazwyczaj typowano ją na obrończynię albo pałkarkę, tymczasem to właśnie ona i jej niesamowita zręczność leżały u podstaw sukcesu Harpii w lidze. — Serio, skopię Gwen tyłek za tę porę treningu. Czy ludzie nie rozumieją, że siódma rano to jeszcze noc?

— Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? Trochę po szóstej siedziałam już w ministerstwie.

Glory przewróciła oczami.

— Czy te urzędasy nie mają życia? Annie też musiała być dziś rano w robocie, jakaś pilna sprawa, sturlała się z łóżka chwilę po piątej...

— Jaki departament? — zainteresowała się Ginny. Na pewno nie ich, skoro Malfoy wydawał się pierwszym pracownikiem na piętrze tego dnia. Specjalistom od magicznych gier i sportów jakoś się do pracy nie śpieszyło, ba! Nawet aurorzy mogli spać prawie do oporu.

— Ten najbardziej tajemniczy — odparła Glory z uśmiechem. Ginny zamrugała. Wiedziała, że Annie pracowała w ministerstwie, ale nie miała pojęcia, że była jedną z niewymownych. Od dawna zastanawiała się, w jaki sposób powinna poruszyć kwestię Alberta Hopkinsa, ale trudno jej się było dostać do podziemnych struktur rządowych bez odpowiednich znajomości. Poinformowała więc tylko jego rodzinę i dała sobie spokój — może Annie pomogłaby jej coś załatwić?

— Właśnie, zanim zapomnę. Nie macie ochoty wpaść z Annie na imprezę w niedzielę? Mam w poniedziałek urodziny i pomyślałam sobie, że...

— Darmowe wystawne żarcie? Jasne!

— Wystawne jak wystawne — mruknęła Ginny w odpowiedzi i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Trzy sekundy później wymieniły z Glory rozbawione spojrzenia i niemal równocześnie zniknęły z Londynu, by pojawić się na trybunach boiska Harpii w walijskim miasteczku Holyhead.

Oczywiście Gwenog w międzyczasie zdążyła już sobie zaplanować całą najbliższą środę i Ginny pół treningu spędziła, próbując ją przekonać, by anulowała wszystkie plany między jedenastą a czternastą, ponieważ wizja kolejnej wizyty w biurze Malfoya była zbyt trudna do zaakceptowania. Taki już był problem z tą kobietą — quidditch pochłaniał całe jej życie, ale interesowała ją nie tylko własna drużyna, ale też wszystko choćby nieznacznie związane ze sportem, a więc wykłady z konstrukcji mioteł w Akademii, a więc współtworzenie katalogów wyposażeniowych, a więc renegocjowanie kontraktów transferowych... Była wiecznie zajęta i uwielbiała zrzucać te mniej odpowiedzialne zadania na mniej doświadczone zawodniczki. Ostatnio głównie na Ginny, bo choć taka na przykład Glory dostała angaż ledwie rok temu, jej zuchwałe odpowiedzi szybko nauczyły Gwen nie zwracać się do niej z podobnymi propozycjami. Ginny była mimo wszystko nieco mniej bezczelna.

Tego dnia brakowało Valmai i Louise ze stałego składu, a choć grały z dziewczynami z rezerwy, nikt nie wydawał się traktować tego meczu poważnie. Gwen nie wypuściła nawet znicza, przez co Glory tylko wisiała w powietrzu i naigrawała się z min Kate, kiedy któraś z pałkarek odbijała w jej stronę tłuczek. Kate była ich rezerwową obrończynią i wydawała się naprawdę kurczyć pod presją — dosłownie i w przenośni. Ginny zastanawiała się nawet, czy gdyby dziewczyna się jeszcze trochę bardziej zgarbiła, udałoby się ją siłą tłuczka przepchnąć przez jedną z obręczy, których broniła. Zdecydowanie potrzebowali kogoś lepszego na tę pozycję.

Ostatni gwizdek Gwenog zabrzmiał jak wybawienie, oznajmił bowiem nie tylko koniec treningu, ale też finisz zupełnie bezproduktywnego tygodnia, podczas którego udało im się jedynie nabrać pewności, że żadna z rezerwowych nie nadawała się do regularnej obrony. Za miesiąc Harpie miały grać ze swoim największym rywalem, Zjednoczonymi z Puddlemere, a ta akurat drużyna mogła się pochwalić jednym z najlepszych obrońców na Wyspach. Wystawienie Kate Glenn przeciwko Oliverowi Woodowi byłoby jak skonfrontowanie żuka gnojownika z pięścią olbrzyma.

Ginny przebrała się szybko, pożegnała przelotnie z dziewczynami i chwilę później stała już na podwórku Nory. Harry miał jakieś szkolenie w ministerstwie, a to miało potrwać aż do niedzielnego przedpołudnia, więc nawet mimo iż praktycznie stale mieszkała u niego, to weekendy takie jak ten lubiła spędzać u rodziców, gdzie formalnie wciąż posiadała swój pokój, a i mama mniej marudziła, jeśli od czasu do czasu mogła się pozachowywać nadopiekuńczo w stosunku do swojej jedynej córeczki. Żaden z braci Ginny nie mógł już mówić, że mieszka w Norze, bowiem wszyscy poza nią dawno wyfrunęli z gniazda. Nawet Ron parę miesięcy wcześniej w końcu ożenił się z Hermioną i zamieszkali razem w niewielkim mieszkanku w Surrey, które Hermiona odziedziczyła po swojej babci.

— Jestem! — krzyknęła od progu, a z kuchni dobiegło jakieś szuranie, potem kilka niecierpliwych prychnięć, a w końcu mama wytoczyła się do salonu, cała pokryta... rudymi futrami?

Rude futra miauknęły dziko i zaskoczyły z ramion Molly na ziemię, a wtedy Ginny rozpoznała w nich kocie kształty. Były ich trzy, a wszystkie wyglądały jak skrzyżowanie Krzywołapa z jeżem.

— Ginny! — jęknęła mama, zanim porwała ją w objęcia i ucałowała z czułością zupełnie nieprzystającą do okresu, jaki dzielił to spotkanie od ostatniego. Kto by pomyślał, że mogła się tak za nią stęsknić przez tych kilka dni — kiedyś potrafiła ją przywitać zrzędliwą uwagą nawet po niemal roku przebywania Ginny w Hogwarcie. — Te koty doprowadzają mnie do szału! Do szału!

Ginny kucnęła i położyła sobie na kolanach najmniejszego kocurka, a ten zaczął jej się przypatrywać z zainteresowaniem ogromnymi, zielonymi oczami. Sprawiał wrażenie absolutnego niewiniątka i gdyby ledwie chwilę wcześniej nie widziała tego diabelskiego młyna wokół szyi mamy, skarciłaby ją natychmiast za demonizowanie tak uroczych stworzeń.

— Skąd je wytrzasnęłaś?

Molly westchnęła.

— Krzywołap i kotka państwa Grangerów zapragnęli się rozmnożyć. Hermiona powiedziała, że rozważali oddanie maluchów do schroniska, no to zaproponowałam, że się nimi zajmę.

Mogła sobie brzmieć jak miłosierna samarytanka, ale Ginny wiedziała, czego jeszcze należało się doszukiwać pod przykrywką tej zwyczajnej przysługi. Mama po prostu czuła się samotna w pustym domu.

— Ale... całą trójką?

— Czwórką — poprawiła Molly. — Nie wiem, gdzie jest Brzydal, ciągle się przede mną chowa.

Kryjówka Brzydala wyszła na jaw tuż po tym, jak Ginny przekroczyła próg swojego pokoju. W szafie, na stosie od dawna nieużywanych szkolnych szat, spoczywał najbrzydszy kot, jakiego w życiu widziała. Jego jasnoruda sierść sterczała na wszystkie strony, jakby powstał poprzez sklonowanie ogona swojego taty i dolepienie owemu ogonowi dwojga spoglądających w przeciwnych kierunkach, błękitnych oczu. Trudno było powiedzieć, gdzie stworek miał pyszczek i czy w ogóle takowy posiadał, póki gdzieś spod oczu nie zaczęło się dobywać rozkoszne mruczenie. To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia — po prostu musiała go mieć!

I tak oto Brzydal stał się prezentem na dwudzieste drugie urodziny Ginny Weasley.

Resztę weekendu spędziła w ogrodzie z Brzydalem na kolanach i pozostałymi kociętami zeskakującymi jej od czasu do czasu z drzewa na głowę. U jej stóp rozłożył się George ze swoimi nowymi wynalazkami, a nieco dalej Angie i jej wielki brzuch wylegiwali się na pełnym słońcu. Gdyby Ginny spędziła podobnie dużą ilość czasu wystawiona na te sierpniowe promienie, całe jej ręce i twarz pokryłyby się piegami tak gęstymi, że wyglądałaby jak młodsza siostra swojej bratowej.

— George — jęknęła w końcu Angelina, unosząc się na łokciach i spoglądając ze śmiechem na swojego męża — uspokój swoje dzieci, z łaski swojej. Znowu się biją.

George oskarżycielsko wycelował palec w brzuch skrywający jego dwie pociechy.

— Freddie! — krzyknął rozkazującym tonem. — Jeszcze raz usłyszę, że się przepychasz z siostrą, i cię przedporodowo wydziedziczę!

— Da się? — zainteresowała się Ginny znad książki.

— Nie sprawdzałem. Ale Freddie o tym nie wie, nie? Ty się zresztą nie masz o co martwić, siostra, wasze dzieci będą waleczne, ale rycerskie. No i prawdopodobnie są mniejsze szanse, że spróbują z ciebie wyskakiwać parami.

Ginny się roześmiała, ale w głębi ducha poczuła swego rodzaju mieszankę ekscytacji i niepokoju. "Wasze dzieci". Dzieci jej i Harry'ego. Nie poruszali jeszcze tego tematu, ale wszystko powoli zmierzało ku małżeństwu, a więc i dzieci mogły się niedługo pojawić w ich rozmowach. Tylko czy Ginny była na nie gotowa? Jej kariera rozwijała się prężnie, Harry natomiast sporo czasu spędzał w ministerstwie. Nie była pewna, czy stanowili dobry materiał na rodziców, byli chyba za młodzi na takie decyzje. Poza tym o czym tu w ogóle rozmyślać, skoro ani Harry się jeszcze nie oświadczył, ani Ginny nie obmyśliła żadnej strategii na wypadek takiego obrotu spraw. Bo chociaż minęły trzy lata, odkąd wróciła z czasów pierwszej wojny, a wspomnienie o tej przygodzie przybladło nieco i rozmyło się, wciąż nie powiedziała Harry'emu o... pewnych jej szczegółach.

— Wymyśliliście już imię dla dziewczynki?

— Nie — odparła Angie ponuro. — Kiedy już wpadnę na coś sensownego, zestawiam to imię z Fredem i okazuje się, że nie pasuje. A jakoś wątpię, że imiona tych nicponiów będą się często pojawiać osobno.

George zrobił trudną do określenia minę i potrząsnął podłużnym przedmiotem, który kształtem przypominał nieco rozdeptaną gruszkę.

— A gdyby tak potraktować górną część jakimś niewinnym zaklęciem zmiennokształtnym?

Dla Ginny i Angeliny był to wyraźny sygnał, iż należy natychmiast zmienić temat. Całe szczęście w ogrodzie właśnie pojawili się świeżo upieczeni państwo Weasleyowie, więc Angie szybko skorzystała ze sposobności i zaczęła komplementować sukienkę Hermiony.

Całe popołudnie i wieczór minęły w radosnej, rodzinnej atmosferze, na której najbardziej skorzystał chyba Brzydal, nieustannie przekazywany sobie z rąk do rąk między Ginny a Hermioną. W końcu jednak George i Angie pożegnali się i wrócili do Londynu, a Ron dość niechętnie teleportował się na szkolenie — jego grupa zaczynała terenówkę późnym wieczorem i miała całą noc patrolować ulice Edynburga, zapowiedział więc, że jego pojawienie się następnego dnia na imprezie Ginny stoi pod wielkim znakiem zapytania.

— Przyjdzie — mruknęła Hermiona, uśmiechając się pod nosem, kiedy tylko Ron zniknął z pola widzenia. — Nie przegapiłby takiej okazji.

Ginny przewróciła oczami. Doskonale znała swojego brata i jego listę priorytetów.

— Wystawne żarcie, ha?

— C-co? — Hermiona spojrzała na Ginny nieprzytomnie, a potem zrobiła dziwną minę i pokiwała głową. — Tak. Tak, jedzenie. Cały Ron, prawda? Zaprosiłaś kogoś z drużyny?

— Tylko Glory.

— O. — Ginny świetnie rozumiała znaczenie tego "o". Hermiona może nie darzyła Glory niechęcią, ba, była od tego bardzo daleka, ale nigdy nie potrafiła się odnaleźć w jej towarzystwie. Obie miały zupełnie inne temperamenty i inny rodzaj wewnętrznej siły, a ponadto Glory nieco przerażała Hermionę swoim zwyczajem mówienia zawsze tego, co leżało jej na wątrobie. — Mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się prezent.

— Mówiłam, że nie chcę żadnych...

— Spokojnie. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. — Nic nie kosztował. To taki specjalny podarunek w rodzaju Brzydala.

Ginny nawiedziła wizja kolejnego szkaradnego sierściucha, a stamtąd prosta droga prowadziła do obrazu Hermiony jako kociej mamy z całą hodowlą podobnych wybryków natury. Roześmiała się w duchu i wyłożyła obok przyjaciółki na ogrodowej ławce. Ostatnio tak rzadko spotykali się wszyscy w komplecie, że wypatrywała jutra z niecierpliwością i swego rodzaju drżącym podekscytowaniem. Nie obchodziły jej prezenty, życzenia i torty — liczyło się tylko to, że tak niepewna jeszcze trzy lata temu przyszłość w końcu stała się jej teraźniejszością. Grała w jednej z najlepszych brytyjskich drużyn quidditcha, jej związek z Harrym posuwał się stałym tempem w kierunku wyśnionego "długo i szczęśliwie", a wolne chwile zapełniali jej rodzina i przyjaciele, na których mogła liczyć w każdym momencie. Miała wrażenie, że takie szczegóły jak Malfoy w roli selekcjonera albo humory Gwen pojawiały się w jej życiu jedynie po to, by posłużyć za metaforyczne uszczypnięcia mające na celu przekonanie jej, iż wcale nie śniła i to wszystko działo się naprawdę.

Rano spakowała Brzydala do kosza, pozwoliła mamie obdarować się co najmniej trzema kilogramami marcepanowych pierników, po czym teleportowała się do Londynu jedynie po to, by odkryć, że Harry jeszcze nie wrócił. Nie spodziewała się go wprawdzie tak wcześnie, ale mimo wszystko poczuła się trochę nieswojo — nie lubiła spędzać zbyt wiele czasu sam na sam ze swoimi myślami w tym mieszkaniu. Niewiele w nim już pozostało szczegółów, które przypominały jej o Syriuszu, a pozbył się ich sam Harry — jego przywiązanie do Syriusza nie było tak wtórne jak jej własne, on śmierć ojca chrzestnego przeżył w pełnym wymiarze już w Departamencie Tajemnic, zupełnie jak Ginny podczas Bitwy o Hogwart przeżyła śmierć Freda.

Westchnęła i potrząsnęła głową. _"Stop"_ — nakazała sobie w myślach. — _"Nie wolno ci myśleć o Syriuszu ani o Fredzie. Nie dzisiaj"_. Kwadrans później zamek zazgrzytał, a od progu uśmiechnął się do niej Harry.

— Umieram — poinformował na wejściu, ale jego stan nie był jeszcze najwyraźniej krytyczny, skoro wykrzesał z siebie odpowiednio dużo energii, by najpierw pocałować Ginny na powitanie, a potem w narkotycznym uniesieniu otworzyć po kolei wszystkie szafki w kuchni, póki nie natrafił na miskę z piernikami. — Marcepanowe!

Dzieliła z nim wiele miłości, ale kulinarnie rozmijali się w każdym chyba aspekcie. Ginny nie znosiła ani marcepanu, ani pierników, Harry zaś darzył namiętnym uczuciem obie te rzeczy. Z błogim wyrazem twarzy wgryzł się w ciastko — w przeciwieństwie do Rona nigdy nie pakował sobie słodyczy do ust w całości, ale rozkoszował się każdym kęsem — i w tym momencie z żyrandola spadła mu na głowę kula rudego futra. Normalny człowiek podskoczyłby z przerażeniem i zaczął wymachiwać dziko rękoma, ale Harry, przyszły auror, człowiek regularnie, począwszy od jedenastego roku życia, staczający boje ze złem, jedynie odsunął dłoń od twarzy na tyle, by puszysty ogon nie zmiótł mu z niej piernika.

— Co to? — zapytał, zaintrygowany, zezując na tę niezbyt gustowną, miauczącą dziko czapę.

— Harry, Brzydal. Brzydal, Harry — przedstawiła ich sobie Ginny.

Brzydal zamruczał rozkosznie.

— Miło mi cię poznać. Złaź. — Ku zaskoczeniu Ginny Brzydal natychmiast posłuchał rozkazu. Siedział teraz u stóp swojego nowego pana i przyglądał mu się z wyrazem uprzejmego zainteresowania w błękitnych oczach. Harry odwzajemnił spojrzenie i zaśmiał się głośno. — Bardzo stosowne imię.

Na tę uwagę Brzydal tylko prychnął i ułożył się wygodnie na lewej stopie Harry'ego.

— Hej! Jesteś moim kotem! — upomniała go Ginny, czując się lekko urażona. — A poza tym Harry woli psy.

Spojrzenie ciężkie od z trudem tłumionego rozczarowania wspięło się po nogawce Harry'ego i spoczęło na górnej kieszeni swetra, ale jego właściciel ani myślał ruszyć się z miejsca. Stworzenie było wyjątkowo niestałe w uczuciach i teraz postanowiło zakochać się bezgranicznie w Harrym, a Ginny nie mogła na to nic poradzić.

— Ukradłeś mi prezent urodzinowy — zwróciła się do Harry'ego z udawaną pretensją i dla podkreślenia swoich słów tupnęła gniewnie nogą. Harry dokończył swojego piernika i delikatnie strząsnął Brzydala z buta, po czym przyciągnął Ginny do siebie i mruknął:

— Niecelowo przecież. — Jeśli nawet przeszło jej przez myśl, by odpowiedzieć, to szybko wybił jej to z głowy długim, marcepanowym pocałunkiem. — Liczę, że uda mi się odpokutować.

_"Mam szczerą nadzieję, że mówisz o czymś nieprzyzwoitym"_ — pomyślała Ginny, zastanawiając się, ile mogli mieć jeszcze czasu do pojawienia się Luny, która zapowiedziała swoją wizytę najwcześniej, ale wtedy Harry usadził ją z powrotem na oparciu fotela i strzepnął ze swetra kilka czekoladowych okruchów.

— Dasz się gdzieś porwać? — zapytał, a jego oczy błysnęły zagadkowo.

— Teraz? — Uniosła brwi. — Zaraz będzie tu Luna.

— Nie, nie — odparł Harry. — Nikogo tu dziś nie będzie.

Z jakiegoś powodu szczerzył się do niej coraz szerzej. Ginny przekrzywiła głowę i to samo zrobił obok niej Brzydal.

— Nikogo tu dziś nie będzie — powtórzyła, patrząc na Harry'ego podejrzliwie. — Ale Luna...

Harry nie czekał na ciąg dalszy tej odpowiedzi, tylko złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął do drzwi, a potem — zanim Ginny zdążyła zaprotestować — teleportował się z nią z korytarza wprost do...

...jakiegoś miejsca pełnego świateł, uścisków przyjaciół, balonów i konfetti.

— Sto lat, siostra! — krzyczał George.

— Spełnienia marzeń! — To Hermiona.

— Żeby Gwen sobie szybko znalazła inną dziewczynę na posyłki! — Zdecydowanie Glory.

— Hej, Harry — rozległ się gdzieś z daleka melodyjny głos, który musiał należeć do Luny — ten dzbanek do herbaty wygląda jak złoty znicz.

I wtedy Ginny zrobiła się w pełni świadoma tego, gdzie się znajduje. Cofnęła się o krok i pomiędzy ściskającymi ją Annie i Neville'em odnalazła rękę Harry'ego, niepewna swojej reakcji.

— Ale... jak? — zapytała.

— Później — odszepnął Harry i, nie puszczając jej dłoni, przekroczył wraz z nią próg domu Potterów.

Kiedy aportowali się tam miesiąc po powrocie Ginny z przeszłości, po pięknej posiadłości została tylko kupa gruzów obrośnięta dzikim bluszczem, nic, do czego można by wrócić, nic, na czym można by spróbować zbudować nową historię. Było to dla Ginny dojmująco smutne i odciążające jednocześnie, a powód dla obu skrajnych emocji był ten sam: definitywny koniec ery Jamesa. Teraz wszystkie wspomnienia powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą, bo wyglądało na to, że Harry nie odbudował wcale swojego dziedzictwa, on je po prostu... odnalazł. Musiało się chować gdzieś pod potężnym zaklęciem, przeoczone przez nich i zignorowane, łatwiejsze do zaakceptowania, kiedy rana była jeszcze świeża. Dom, do którego teraz weszli, musiał być zdecydowanie tym samym, który opuścił James, by ukrywać się z Lily w Dolinie Godryka, gdzie w końcu zginął. Ta sama zastawa, z której Ginny wielokrotnie spożywała posiłki, te same porcelanowe filiżanki nad kominkiem, ta sama rzeźbiona misa na owoce i fotel, w którym najczęściej widywała Doreę... Nawet głupi dzbanek na herbatę w rękach uśmiechającej się od ucha do ucha Luny.

Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, a tym bardziej nie mogła sobie pozwolić na zbyt intensywne wzruszenie — jak wytłumaczyłaby je osobom, które nie wiedziały o jej podróży w czasie? — więc przytuliła Harry'ego przelotnie i wymieniła wymowne spojrzenia z Ronem, Hermioną i Neville'em (tego ostatniego postanowiła wtajemniczyć ze względu na znajomość z Alicją — podobnie jak Harry o Jamesie, tak Neville miał prawo dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o swojej matce), a potem oznajmiła ku uciesze pozostałych:

— Ten dom jest przepiękny! Prawie żałuję, że nie zaprosiłam wystarczającej liczby gości, by móc go zapełnić.

— Wiesz, co to za miejsce? — zapytała Angie, rozglądając się po obszernej jadalni. Z pewnością myślała teraz o tym, że ona i George powinni po narodzinach bliźniaków przenieść się do czegoś podobnie "pakownego", zamiast gnieździć się wciąż w kawalerskim mieszkanku George'a.

— Taak — odparła Ginny zdawkowo. — Słyszałam o tym domu, ale nie sądziłam, że jeszcze istnieje.

— To Hermiona na to wpadła — wtrącił się Ron z dumą. — Po tym, jak Harry natknął się na gruzy, przetrząsnęła całą ministerialną dokumentację, a kiedy nie dokopała się do pozwolenia na zburzenie, postanowiła przebadać teren pod kątem magii ochronnej.

Hermiona zarumieniła się nieznacznie, kiedy wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z uznaniem, zaraz też głos zabrała Luna.

— Skoro to dom dziadków Harry'ego, dlaczego jest prezentem na urodziny Ginny? — zapytała ze szczerym zainteresowaniem i utkwiła uważne spojrzenie swoich bladoniebieskich oczu w Hermionie, ale ta jakby straciła nagle fason, więc odpowiedzi udzielił jej Harry.

— Wyjrzyj przez okno — polecił. Nie tylko Luna się odwróciła, zrobili to wszyscy goście, nawet ci wtajemniczeni w prawdziwą wersję wydarzeń.

— Wow — jęknęła tęsknie Glory i dosłownie przykleiła nos do okna, a Angie z pewnością uczyniłaby to samo, gdyby nie przeszkadzał jej gigantyczny brzuch. Od strony lasu rozciągało się — jakże dobrze Ginny znane — boisko do quidditcha, które musiało jeszcze niedawno zostać przez Harry'ego odświeżone i nieco... zmodernizowane. Kiedy wszyscy zajęci byli podziwianiem widoku, Ginny ścisnęła lekko palce Harry'ego i zapytała go półgłosem:

— Naprawdę mieliście w ten weekend szkolenie?

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, a potem mruknął z rozbawieniem:

— Nie.

Ron podszedł do kredensu w kuchni i wyciągnął oblodzone wiaderko kryjące pośród zmrożonych kostek kilka butelek musującego wina pokrzywowego.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego dla mojej siostry! — krzyknął, wchodząc na stołek.

— Najlepszego! — podchwycili Glory i George.

— Przedpołudniowe opijanie tej podwójnej okazji rozpocznie się za trzy minuty na tarasie!

— Woo-hoo! — ryknął George i machnął ręką na wszystkich gości, po drodze odbierając z rąk Rona wiaderko. Angie naburmuszyła się i podążyła za mężem, a wtedy Ron pochylił się nad nią i wcisnął jej w rękę talerzyk z porcją tortu tak gigantyczną, iż z pewnością każdemu mogła osłodzić perspektywę bycia jedyną niealkoholizującą się tego poranka osobą. Kuchnia opustoszała, wszyscy pod przewodnictwem Hermiony zaczęli szukać sobie najdogodniejszych miejsc na tarasie, tylko Harry, Ron i Neville zostali u boku Ginny.

— I jak? — zapytał w końcu Ron, zbyt podekscytowany, by móc się silić na cierpliwość.

Ginny obróciła w myślach kilka słów, ale żadne nie wydało jej się w pełni oddawać palety emocji, których od dłuższej chwili doświadczała.

— Idealnie — powiedziała po chwili czule i zamknęła całą trójkę w niedźwiedzim uścisku. — Jak to przede mną ukryliście, nigdy nie zrozumiem, ale efekt zapiera dech w piersiach.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Uznałem, że przyda nam się coś większego, kiedy... jeśli...

Ron odchrząknął i rzucił się na tacę z tortem.

— Zaniosę — pisnął i sekundę później już go nie było. Neville wyglądał, jakby żałował, że nie wpadł na ten sam pomysł, tylko odrobinę wcześniej. W końcu porwał z blatu wyraźnie wyszczerbiony kubek i posłał Ginny nerwowy uśmiech.

— Na pewno komuś brakuje do wina — bąknął i podążył za Ronem. Harry i Ginny zostali sami.

_"Czy to ten moment?"_ Myśli Ginny pędziły jak oszalałe, a ona nie mogła się na niczym skupić, a już na pewno, _na pewno_ nie potrafiła spojrzeć Harry'emu w oczy. _"Czy Harry zamierza się oświadczyć?"_ I tuż po tej myśli przyszła następna, niespodziewana. _"Błagam, nie teraz, nie dziś, nie t u t a j"_.

Harry musiał wyczytać coś z jej spanikowanej miny, bo zamiast kontynuować ostatnią myśl, jakby się zmieszał, po czym szarpnął głową w nieokreślonym kierunku.

— Coś się zmieniło? — zapytał na pozór swobodnie.

Ginny spuściła wzrok i wtuliła się w niego mocno, a potem westchnęła:

— Nie ma Jamesa.

— Przykro mi.

— Dlaczego? To nie twoja wina.

Bardziej poczuła, niż zobaczyła, że Harry się uśmiecha.

— Prawdę mówiąc... trochę moja, nie?

Odsunęła się od niego i odwzajemniła ten uśmiech — trochę smutny, trochę rozbawiony, ale przede wszystkim pełen wzajemnego zrozumienia.

— Naprawdę tu zamieszkamy? — zapytała.

— A chcesz? — Kiwnęła głową. — Masz nawet swój pokój.

— Mam?

— Jasne.

— Mogę?...

— Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą?

Zaprzeczyła. Obserwowała chwilę, jak Harry odwraca się i kieruje na taras; zmrużyła oczy i pozwoliła zamglonemu spojrzeniu wędrować od za długich nogawek jego spodni po niesforne, czarne kosmyki. Część Jamesa należała teraz do niej i była to jedyna łagodząca tę niesprawiedliwą stratę myśl. Podeszła do schodów i powoli, nieśpiesznie, stopień po stopniu wspięła się na piętro i zakurzonym korytarzem dotarła do "swojego" pokoju. Z pewnością minęło wiele długich lat, odkąd ktokolwiek tamtędy spacerował, być może nawet ostatnią osobą odwiedzającą ten dom był sam James Potter. Gałka zazgrzytała, gdy Ginny spróbowała ją przekręcić, ale drzwi pozostały zamknięte. Westchnęła i wyciągnęła różdżkę, by wspomóc się zaklęciem, i dopiero wtedy pokój zdecydował się ją wpuścić do środka.

Gdyby nie gruba warstwa kurzu i unoszący się w powietrzu odór stęchlizny, można by pomyśleć, że opuściła sypialnię ledwie chwilę temu — nic się w środku nie zmieniło, nawet zwinięte w kłębek szaty Dorei, noszone przez Ginny w latach siedemdziesiątych, spoczywały na dnie szafy w dokładnie takim nieładzie, w jakim je pozostawiła. Dom Potterów prawdopodobnie nigdy nie był nawet przeszukiwany i został przez Harry'ego odzyskany w stanie nienaruszonym.

Ginny usiadła na brzegu łóżka i przejechała dłonią po zagnieceniu na kołdrze dokładnie naprzeciwko jej lewego kolana.

— James, to nie jest pożegnanie — powiedziała cicho, wiedziona głupim sentymentem, a kurz z głaskanej nieco zbyt zapamiętale pościeli wzniósł się w powietrze i zatańczył w świetle wpadających przez okno promieni słonecznych. — Śmiejesz się ze mnie — mruknęła i natychmiast poczuła się jak obłąkana, gadająca do siebie dziwaczka. Ale jednocześnie śmiech George'a oderwał się od tarasu i zbliżył do okna sypialni, kurz wzbił się jeszcze wyżej i zmieszał ze światłem słonecznym, tak że widziała teraz tylko ten blask, plamę światła pełną tańczących punkcików i rozbrzmiewającą ciepłym śmiechem. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i pomyślała, że chyba zwariowała, ale kiedy wyprostowała się ponownie, wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce.

Nie pozwalała sobie wspominać. Nie robiła tego w szóstej klasie, kiedy odszedł Harry, nie robiła tego po Bitwie o Hogwart, nie robiła tego też teraz — po powrocie z przeszłości. Nic nie mogła zrobić, by zmienić bieg wydarzeń, a nieustanne dręczenie się rozpamiętywaniem niechybnie w końcu doprowadziłoby ją do obłędu. Ale czasem — tylko czasem — znów latała na boisku w Epping wraz z Jimem i jego drużyną, znów piła z Remusem herbatę, znów tłumaczyła Lily, jak zmusić magiczne druty do wykonywania fantazyjnych splotów... Kochała Harry'ego i nigdy nie zamieniłaby swojej teraźniejszości na jakikolwiek inny moment życia, ale tęsknota za zbyt gwałtownie zesłanymi jej przez los i jeszcze gwałtowniej odebranymi nowymi przyjaciółmi była silniejsza od rozsądku.

Momentami takimi jak ten nie dzieliła się jednak z nikim. Harry miał swoją wojnę, o której nie chciał rozmawiać, ona zaś miała swoją podróż do przeszłości. Ze swoimi sekretami i zakrzepłymi ranami stanowili perfekcyjnie dopasowaną układankę.

Potrząsnęła głową i zeskoczyła z łóżka.

— To nie jest pożegnanie — rzuciła irracjonalnie radośnie i zbiegła po schodach, by dołączyć do swoich gości. Wodzirejem imprezy był oczywiście George, a jego najwierniejszą fanką — Annie. Kiwała się na krześle w przód i tył, trzymając się za brzuch, a ciasne sprężynki jej jasnych loków podskakiwały za każdym razem, kiedy wybuchała niekontrolowaną radością. Śmiała się piskliwie, wzrostem nie dorównywała nawet Ginny, a ogromne, zielone oczy były niemal oczami dziecka. Aż trudno było sobie wyobrazić, że ta niepozorna osóbka zajmowała się najsłabiej poznanymi aspektami magii jako niewymowna w Departamencie Tajemnic. Cokolwiek Ginny sądziła o bystrości umysłu Alberta Hopkinsa — a nie były to w żadnym wypadku komplementy — ten oddział nie zatrudniał zazwyczaj byle kogo.

— Zazdroszczę ci — zadźwięczał Ginny w uchu głos Luny, a w końcu i jego właścicielka wychyliła się zza jej pleców. Dookoła ust miała ślady po soku z marchwi, co wyglądało dość komicznie, zupełnie jakby rozsmarowała sobie po twarzy własne kolczyki. — To magiczna okolica. Ogród, park, nawet ten stary las za domem. Drzewa szeptały dziś twoje imię, wiesz?

— Drzewa szeptały moje imię? — powtórzyła Ginny z rezerwą i uniosła brwi. — Jak drzewa mogły cokolwiek _szeptać_ , Luno?

— No przecież nie szeptały po angielsku — dodała Luna takim tonem, jakby to objaśniało absolutnie wszystko. Ginny nie miała czasu wdawać się w podobnie abstrakcyjne dyskusje, więc powiedziała tylko:

— Aha. — I pokiwała głową. To wystarczyło: Luna uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i usiadła obok Neville'a, by i jemu opowiedzieć o swoim odkryciu.

Harry i Hermiona co chwilę zerkali na Ginny przelotnie, kiedy wydawało im się, że ich nie widzi, i tylko Ron w swoim poczuciu zakończenia misji całkowicie oddał się przyjemności biesiadowania. Więzy rodzinne zobowiązywały i z całej trójki to do jego nastawienia było teraz Ginny najbliżej, nawet pomimo chwilowego załamania w sypialni na piętrze. Harry odnalazł i odzyskał dom, który powinien do niego należeć od zawsze, a ona miała z nim w tym domu zamieszkać. Z dala od zgiełku miasta, za to z przywodzącym tak wiele dobrych wspomnień boiskiem quidditcha i mnóstwem przestrzeni na ewentualne uskutecznianie marzeń o rodzinie. Czy mogła nie być z tego powodu szczęśliwa?

Ron i George zaczęli się sprzeczać o jakiś drobiazg w księdze przychodów sklepu, a była to najwyraźniej jakaś zagadka logiczna, bo zaprzęgła do żywej dyskusji absolutnie wszystkich poza Ginny. Ona zaś wyłożyła się na ławce z nogami wyciągniętymi na ścianie domu i plecami opartymi o Harry'ego, po czym zanurzyła usta w winie pokrzywowym i poczuła wibrujące w żyłach molekuły błogości. Przymknęła oczy i pozwoliła swoim myślom płynąć z nurtem; tylko ciepło ciała Harry'ego i jego rozpychane głębokimi oddechami żebra stanowiły łącznik z rzeczywistością. Dopiero dwie godziny później dała się namówić na mały mecz quidditcha — ona, Ron i George przeciwko Harry'emu, Glory i Annie. Oczywiście jej drużyna wygrała, bo — co tu się oszukiwać — ścigająca, obrońca i pałkarz przeciwstawieni dwojgu szukających i dziewczynie, która w Hogwarcie przez większość swojej "kariery" siedziała na ławce i czekała, aż Cedrik Diggory przestanie być najbardziej olśniewającym sportowym geniuszem jej domu od czasów Winifred Thompson, mieli gigantyczną przewagę już na starcie.

— Spadamy — powiedział w końcu George wiele, wiele godzin później. Słońce już od dawna chowało się za horyzontem, a godzina ósma rano w poniedziałek była bliższa i bardziej realna niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Ginny ziewnęła i uścisnęła brata i Angie, a potem też po kolei wszystkich pozostałych gości.

— Dzięki, że wpadłyście.

— Nie ma sprawy, Ruda — odparła Glory. — Uprzedzałam, że nie przegapię takiej okazji. A jeśli jeszcze kiedyś...

Reszta słów utonęła w wysokim, piszczącym dźwięku wydobywającym się z... kieszeni sukienki Annie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na wszystkich przepraszająco i szybko sięgnęła po długi, błyszczący przedmiot w kształcie rozwałkowanej gwiazdy, po czym pochyliła się nad nim i szepnęła:

— Numer 0087352 w drodze. To z ministerstwa — wyjaśniła głośno wszystkim zgromadzonym.

— W niedzielę wieczorem? — zdumiała się Ginny. — Czy ci ludzie nie mają sumienia?

— Albo życia — dopowiedział George.

— Czyli nici z romantycznej kolacji — westchnęła Glory tonem, który wskazywał, że tego rodzaju nagłe wezwania nie były dla niej nowością. — No nic, i tak się zbieram. Dobranoc!

Obie z Annie teleportowały się ze ścieżki osobno, tuż za nimi George z Angie, a w końcu Luna, Ron z Hermioną i Neville.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że Robards nie jest jeszcze aż tak szalony, żeby mnie wzywać do pracy w niedzielę wieczorem — powiedział Harry, wlepiając wzrok w miejsce zniknięcia Annie.

— Ja nie byłabym podobnie pewna Gwen.

Usiedli razem na schodku przed drzwiami wejściowymi i podzielili się ostatnim kawałkiem tortu — Harry'emu przypadła w udziale marcepanowa polewa, a Ginny zagarnęła dla siebie wszystkie migdały z posypki. W powietrzu unosił się słodki zapach ugotowanej przez upał lemoniady.

— Dlaczego nie mogliśmy wcześniej zobaczyć tego domu? — zapytała po chwili Ginny.

— Był nienanoszalny.

— Ale jako właściciel chyba powinieneś...

— Śmieszna sprawa. To nie ja byłem właścicielem. Tato przepisał dom na kogoś innego, zanim się przeprowadził do Doliny Godryka. Hermiona podejrzewa, że zrobił to dla zapewnienia ochrony posiadłości, na wypadek gdyby Voldemort zdecydował się jednak przeszukać wszystkie najbardziej oczywiste kryjówki. Nie dziwię się, to bardzo ładny dom.

— I nie przepisał go na Syriusza?

Gdyby to zrobił, Harry po jego śmierci otrzymałby informację o dodatkowym dziedzictwie poza Grimmauld Place 12, w końcu Black ustanowił go swoim jedynym spadkobiercą.

— Nie. Przepisał go na swojego Strażnika Tajemnicy.

Ginny wytrzeszczyła oczy.

— Na Petera?! Przepisał dom na _Petera_?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem, czy Glizdogon o tym nie wiedział, czy może zapomniał, czy w końcu posiadał jakieś resztki moralności... W każdym razie wszystko wskazuje na to, że po śmierci moich rodziców jego noga tutaj nie postała.

Z jakiegoś powodu Ginny poczuła się bardzo nieswojo, kiedy pomyślała sobie, że mężczyzna, który zdradził swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i skazał go na śmierć, mógłby bezkarnie korzystać z dogodności w rodzaju własnej pięknej posiadłości. Nie żeby miał się w niej sam ulokować, skąd, na to był zbyt wielkim tchórzem — jeszcze by go ktoś wyśledził, kierując się prawem własności — ale mógłby uczynić ten leżący w niezwykle dogodnym położeniu dom siedzibą śmierciożerców, a ta myśl była bardziej ohydna i napawająca większym obrzydzeniem niż zdrada sama w sobie.

Zeskoczyła zgrabnie ze schodka i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Harry'ego.

— Wracamy do domu?

— Nie wiem, jak wiele wydarzeń dzisiejszego dnia przespałaś, ale... _to_ jest teraz nasz dom — zaśmiał się Harry.

— Mam na myśli taki dom, z którego mogę się rano w miarę szybko dowlec pieszo do ministerstwa na kolejne fascynujące spotkanie z Malfoyem. Ten człowiek mści się chyba za wszystkie szkolne lata, kiedy był małym, szczuropodobnym dupkiem i nikt go nie lubił.

— A teraz nie jest? — zainteresował się Harry.

— Nie — przyznała Ginny po chwili zastanowienia. — Teraz przypomina bardziej jaszczurkę. Serio chcesz tu nocować?

— Muszę — mruknął Harry, wyraźnie niezadowolony. — Mam być w pracy o siódmej, a chwilę po szóstej będzie tu ekipa remontowa. Gdybym został w Londynie, musiałbym wstać o piątej, a wiesz, że w poniedziałki Robards lubi nas trzymać w biurze do wieczora... Ale co powiesz na urodzinową kolację koło ósmej? Tylko ja i ty.

— No ba! Ja niestety muszę wracać. Nie dość, że Malfoy, to jeszcze trzeba nakarmić Brzydala — zmartwiła się Ginny. — Może powinniśmy w związku z tym rozpocząć świętowanie małym... _podwieczorkiem_.

Uśmiechnęła się i pochyliła, by pocałować Harry'ego, a on pociągnął ją na swoje kolana i po chwili przeturlał na schodek. Do północy zostało jeszcze niecałe dziesięć minut, więc istniała spora szansa, że jeśli nie będą się za bardzo śpieszyć, dwudzieste drugie urodziny Ginny rozpoczną się _bardzo_ przyjemnie.

Gdy godzinę i dwa podwieczorki później wróciła do Londynu, zastała Brzydala zagrzebanego w szatach Harry'ego i mruczącego z ukontentowaniem. Napełniła jego miskę karmą i rzuciła się twarzą na łóżko, nie zahaczając po drodze nawet o łazienkę. Skoro i tak nie budziło jej nic innego niż lodowaty prysznic, równie dobrze mogła sobie darować jakiekolwiek kąpiele o tej porze, zwłaszcza że dawno nie była równie zmęczona. Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko, a potem poczuła, co nadchodzi, i zadrżała.

Zdarzało jej się czasem po powrocie z przeszłości zapadać w dziwny stan półsnu — jeszcze nie spała i była połowicznie świadoma otaczającej ją rzeczywistości, ale ciało wydawało się nie reagować na bodźce z zewnątrz. Kończyny Ginny stawały się ciężkie i z każdą minutą coraz trudniej było nimi poruszyć, a im zacieklej próbowała, tym bardziej rozmazywał się obraz dookoła niej. Chciała odegnać sen, rzucając się po łóżku, ale nic z tych starań nie wychodziło. Zapadała się coraz głębiej w świat dziwnych kształtów i zduszonych odgłosów, wydawało jej się, że ktoś przechodzi obok, ale nie mogła otworzyć oczu i tego sprawdzić. I w końcu, gdy już przestawała walczyć i poddawała się tej psychozie, nadchodził sen — zawsze ten sam. Po raz pierwszy śniła go już w przeszłości: był w nim Harry i mgła, ale był też Syriusz: dziwny, gorzki Syriusz wyłaniający się z mgły, z każdym snem, z każdym miesiącem coraz bardziej namacalny...

Po raz ostatni szarpnęła ręką i ciało w końcu jej posłuchało. Paraliż ustąpił.

Policzyła do trzech i otworzyła oczy — ale Syriusz wcale nie zniknął.


	2. Biały karzeł

Ginny uniosła się na łokciach i w ciemności wymacała różdżkę. Zawsze pełne dochodzących z ulicy dźwięków mieszkanie Harry'ego nagle jakby przeniosło się w inny wymiar, a jedynymi wyznacznikami tej zmiany wydawały się dwa nieregularne oddechy — jeden należał do niej, drugi... do Syriusza.

— _Lumos!_ — szepnęła, a dwie drżące sylaby wydostały się z końca jej różdżki plamą bladego światła i oświetliły widmową twarz stojącego w progu sypialni mężczyzny. _"To sen"_ — powtarzała sobie w myślach, nie mogąc zapanować nad drżeniem ręki. — _"Wciąż śnisz. Musisz się obudzić"_. Ani na sekundę nie przestając celować w zjawę różdżką, lewą ręką sięgnęła do prawego przedramienia i wbiła paznokcie w skórę z całą mocą paraliżującego ją przerażenia. — Aaał! — warknęła, gdy poczuła piekący ból w miejscu zranienia. Cóż, to musiał być wyjątkowo _realny_ sen.

Widmowy Syriusz patrzył przed siebie — może nawet nie do końca na nią — niewidzącym, głodnym wzrokiem.

— Harry — wycharczał w końcu, a jego głos brzmiał, jakby jego właściciel używał go po raz pierwszy od wieków. Ginny poruszyła się niespokojnie na dźwięk tego imienia. Może to nie sen? Może ktoś robił to specjalnie? Może chciał skrzywdzić Harry'ego?

Zerwała się z łóżka i doskoczyła do postaci udającej Syriusza, ale ona nawet się nie poruszyła — zupełnie jakby pozbawiona była jakichkolwiek odruchów. Otępiała. Bezbronna. Ginny szybko przeskanowała wzrokiem sylwetkę mężczyzny. Jedna ręka opuszczona wzdłuż ciała, druga oparta o framugę — w żadnej z nich ani śladu różdżki. Blada, prawie przeźroczysta twarz i zamglone oczy; usta poruszające się nieustannie, choć nie wypływały z nich żadne słowa... Przezwyciężyła wzbierające w niej strach i obrzydzenie i pochyliła się, by dotknąć jego ramienia, a wtedy jedna z jego rąk uniosła się szybko, a Syriusz zacisnął dłoń na nadgarstku Ginny. Wydawał się dopiero teraz ją zauważyć.

— Ginny — zwrócił się do niej tym samym charczącym głosem, a jego blade oczy rozbłysły na ułamek sekundy. — Ginny — powtórzył.

A potem opadł na kolana i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

_"Uciekaj, to zasadzka!"_ — krzyczał rozsądek, ale serce Ginny zbyt mocno rwało się do tej skulonej u jej stóp postaci, zbyt gorąco pragnęło pogłaskać ją po głowie i obiecać, że wszystko będzie dobrze... Resztką sił powstrzymała się przed tym ostatnim i dźgnęła Syriusza różdżką w ramię.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytała głośno, niemal bez emocji. Mężczyzna przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie, jakby jej w ogóle nie usłyszał, ale kilka długich sekund później w końcu podniósł na nią wzrok.

— To ja — odparł powoli. — Syriusz Black. Ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego.

_"Harry"_. To było pierwsze słowo, jakie wypowiedział.

— Syriusz Black nie żyje — przypomniała mu trzeźwo i poczuła, jak wszystkie narządy wewnętrzne kurczą jej się boleśnie. Nigdy nie czuła się z tego powodu tak koszmarnie źle jak teraz.

— I tak też się czuje — odpowiedział na to widmowy Syriusz, po czym nieznacznie uniósł jeden z kącików ust. Tak bardzo mogłaby w tym momencie uwierzyć, że to on we własnej osobie powrócił zza zasłony. Ale to nie mógł być Syriusz, _po prostu nie mógł_ , to byłoby idiotyczne, zupełnie nieprawdopodobne, całkowicie... Syriusz nie żył. Zginął w Departamencie Tajemnic i nawet Dumbledore przyznał, że zza zasłony nie ma już powrotu. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na uwierzenie, że wrócił. Nie mogła dać się zwariować.

— Kim jesteś?! — powtórzyła nieco histerycznie i natychmiast zganiła się w myślach za tę utratę zimnej krwi. Palce jej zdrętwiały od zaciskania ich na różdżce, jakby miała zamiar się z nią zespoić, w uszach szumiało od pompowanej zbyt szybko krwi, a na karku czuła mrowienie.

— To ja — oznajmił ponownie mężczyzna i w końcu podniósł się z klęczek. Jego głos stał się odrobinę mniej charczący, a twarz z każdą minutą wydawała się nieco mniej przeźroczysta. Tylko oczy — oczy wciąż były puste. — Ginny, to naprawdę ja. Zapytaj mnie o cokolwiek, przekonaj się sama, ale najpierw... najpierw powiedz, co z Harrym. _Proszę._

W tym ostatnim słowie zawierała się cała moc obsesji, jaką miał prawdziwy Syriusz na punkcie Harry'ego, odkąd uciekł z Azkabanu. Nie mogła się oprzeć tak postawionemu żądaniu. Nawet jeśli miała do czynienia z podstępem, nikomu nie zaszkodziłaby chyba taka informacja. Harry był przecież osobą publiczną, a media śledziły jego życie na bieżąco. Zrobiła dwa kroki do tyłu i zmrużyła oczy.

— Żyje. Wszystko z nim w porządku. Mieszka tutaj — machnęła ręką w stronę wnętrza sypialni — ale dziś w nocy musiał... coś załatwić. — A potem kolejna myśl zaświtała jej w głowie. — Jak tu wszedłeś?

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Drzwi były otwarte.

No tak. Upojona miłością i zmęczona po dniu pełnym wrażeń zapomniała nałożyć blokadę. Jeden jedyny raz — i oczywiście od razu musiał się ktoś przypałętać i grać na jej najbardziej złożonych emocjach. Strach i nadzieja zeszły na dalszy plan, a Ginny poczuła się zwyczajnie rozwścieczona. Kto mógłby mieć takie chore, krzywdzące poczucie humoru?

Kiedy powiedziała Syriuszowi o Harrym, wydał się nieco mniej rozproszony i odległy. Natychmiast zaczął też przyglądać się Ginny z zainteresowaniem.

— Jesteś starsza — powiedział nagle.

— Starsza niż co? — zapytała chłodno. Była na siebie trochę zła, że tak łatwo przychodziło jej konwersowanie ze zjawą o twarzy Syriusza.

— Trochę starsza niż podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania i sporo starsza niż wtedy, kiedy widziałem cię po raz ostatni.

Tlący się gdzieś w jej klatce piersiowej wątły ognik buchnął nagle prawdziwym pożarem emocji — ekscytacja, zawstydzenie, zwątpienie, niedowierzanie, wszystkie te uczucia zalały ją jednocześnie, przed oczami jej pociemniało, a ręka z różdżką zatrzęsła się i opadła.

— Jak?... — jęknęła, niepewna, czy powinna zacząć na oślep rzucać zaklęciami dookoła siebie w nadziei, że trafi w kogoś lub coś odpowiedzialnego za te majaki, czy może paść Syriuszowi w ramiona i rozpłakać się z radości.

Znacznie przybliżyła się do tego drugiego pomysłu, kiedy Syriusz sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej niewielki, kieszonkowy zegarek z pokrętłem, a potem rzucił go od niechcenia na łóżko.

— Zdaje się, że coś zgubiłaś — powiedział.

To było to samo nieszczęsne urządzenie, które najpierw porwało Ginny w przeszłość dwadzieścia lat wcześniej, a potem zniknęło za kotarą na Łuku Śmierci tego dnia w Departamencie Tajemnic, gdy Dumbledore zabrał ją ze sobą do ministerstwa. Usiadła na łóżku i zagapiła się tępo w Syriusza. Tak bardzo nie wiedziała, co myśleć, że nie udało jej się nawet ucieszyć z realnej możliwości jego powrotu. Coś jej ponadto nie pasowało w tej układance.

— Skoro zegarek był cały czas za zasłoną, co znalazłam w twoim pokoju trzy lata temu?

— Trzy lata? — zdziwił się Syriusz. — Dwa tysiące trzeci rok? Przegapiłem _siedem lat?!_ To tłumaczy pustki na Grimmauld Place.

— Przykro mi — odrzekła po prostu. Nie bardzo miała pomysł na jakiekolwiek inne pocieszenie, zwłaszcza że wciąż nie była przekonana, czy ma do czynienia z prawdziwym Blackiem. Taki obrót spraw byłby co najmniej niedorzeczny. — Wynieśliśmy się z Grimmauld zaraz po walkach w Departamencie. Mógłbyś wytłumaczyć zegarek?

Syriusz machnął niecierpliwie ręką. Wydawało się, że dopiero teraz na powrót zapoznawał się z własnym ciałem i jego reakcjami — jeśli to mistyfikacja, ktoś postarał się o jej wiarygodność w najdrobniejszych szczegółach.

— Moja teoria brzmi: zegarek nigdy nie istniał w przyszłości. A w każdym razie nie istniał nigdzie poza Departamentem Tajemnic. Słuchaj, wiem, że mi nie ufasz, i chętnie postawiłbym ci za to jakąś fantastyczną ocenę z wietrzenia podstępów, ale czy mógłbym się zobaczyć z Harrym? I najlepiej z Dumbledore'em, bo nie jestem do końca pewny, jak wyjaśnić moją teorię bez... Co?

Przerwał swój monolog, pierwszy w miarę normalny ciąg słów, jaki do tej pory wypowiedział, i niecierpliwie zastukał palcami we framugę. Ginny spuściła wzrok. Nie chciała widzieć jego miny, gdy będzie mu to oznajmiać.

— Dumbledore nie żyje.

— Dumbledore nie żyje. — W ustach Syriusza powtórzenie to zabrzmiało co najmniej groteskowo, zupełnie jakby pragnął dopowiedzieć: _"Nie bądź śmieszna, mała Ginny, Albus Dumbledore jest nieśmiertelny"_. Cóż, nie był.

— Tak. Zginął rok po twoim... po twojej... po tym, jak wpadłeś za zasłonę.

— Kto?

— To długa historia — odpowiedziała asekuracyjnie, bo jeśli istotnie miała do czynienia z Syriuszem Blackiem, nie mogła sobie teraz pozwolić na wielogodzinną litanię na temat Snape'a. Były ważniejsze kwestie do poruszenia. Jedną z nich — tą najbardziej delikatną, tą, której Ginny miała nadzieję nie dotykać przez najbliższe tysiąclecie — zainteresował się Syriusz ledwie pół minuty później.

— Remus?

_"Jeśli ktoś to robi specjalnie, to nie Harry'ego chce skrzywdzić, ale mnie"_ — pomyślała rozpaczliwie, zanim szepnęła znowu:

— Przykro mi.

Syriusz odwrócił się do niej plecami i oparł głowę o drzwi. Nie poruszał się, więc raczej nie płakał, ale jego oddech stał się nieco płytszy, a ręce opadły wzdłuż ciała bezwładnie, tak że stawał się całkowicie zależny od nastrojów Ginny — mogła go równie dobrze w tym momencie spętać i napoić Veritaserum. Gdyby je posiadała.

— Tylko ja? — zapytał w końcu Syriusz, choć wciąż był do niej zwrócony tyłem. To pozornie bezsensowne pytanie było dla Ginny dość oczywiste, w końcu wiele czasu spędziła pośród Huncwotów.

— Tylko ty.

Westchnął głęboko i usiadł obok Ginny na łóżku, a ona machinalnie podsunęła się bliżej wezgłowia, by w razie czego — Moody byłby z niej dumny — mieć więcej pola do manewru. Wiadomość o śmierci Petera wydawała się w jakiś sposób łagodzić straszną wieść o odejściu Remusa, choć gasnący blask w tych pustych oczach mógł być sygnałem, że wraz ze zniknięciem pragnienia zemsty ulotniły się z Syriusza ostatnie burzące krew w żyłach emocje — pozostał już tylko żal i tęsknota. Kimkolwiek był siedzący przed nią człowiek, nie był Syriuszem Blackiem — _już_ nie.

— Przynajmniej teraz pamiętasz.

Ta uwaga sprawiła, że Ginny zmroziło. W latach siedemdziesiątych żyła ze świadomością, że w jej rzeczywistości Syriusz już nie żyje — że kiedy wróci, nie będzie musiała stanąć twarzą w twarz z jego rozczarowaniem i wyrzutami. Spotkali się po raz pierwszy, gdy Ginny go jeszcze nie znała, on za to poznał ją o wiele dokładniej, niż mogła to sobie wyobrazić, i potem po raz drugi, gdy ona znała już historię jego życia od początku do końca, a on wciąż łudził się idealistycznie, że będzie żył do końca świata.

Wedle wszelkich praw na tym miała się skończyć ich opowieść. Nigdy nie mieli się spotkać jako dwoje dorosłych ludzi znających wszystkie szczegóły swoich splatających się historii. Może to wcale nie był żart żywego człowieka? Może po prostu los uznał, że trzy lata normalności to czas wystarczający na otrząśnięcie się po bolesnej przygodzie, i przygotował dla niej kolejny wir emocji oraz dokonywania dramatycznych wyborów?

Jeśli istotnie to właśnie miało miejsce i Syriuszowi jakimś cudem udało się wydostać zza zasłony, tym razem role były odwrócone. Ginny spotkała i straciła młodego Syriusza stosunkowo niedawno — bo czym były jej trzy lata w porównaniu z jego dwudziestoma czterema? _"Albo siedemnastoma"_ — pomyślała ze złudną nadzieją, spoglądając na leżący pomiędzy nimi zegarek. Nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób mijał czas za zasłoną, ale łudziła się naiwnie, że siedem lat nie przełożyło się na rzeczywisty czas uwięzienia Syriusza. To byłoby po prostu zbyt okrutne.

Spojrzała mu w oczy i powiedziała cicho:

— Przepraszam.

Kiwnął sztywno głową.

— Nie powiedziałaś mi, że umrę.

— Nie uprzedziłeś mnie, że wrócę.

— Nie powiedziałaś, że umrze Jim.

— Chciałam zmienić historię!

— Zginęłabyś!

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy oboje skoczyli na równe nogi — teraz stali naprzeciwko siebie, mierząc się wściekłymi spojrzeniami, a w oczach Syriusza ponownie błysnęła iskra zaangażowania. _"Dobrze wiedzieć, że przynajmniej kłótnie są w stanie ożywić tę martwą twarz"_ — pomyślała Ginny gorzko i cofnęła się do regału.

Nie miała już żadnych wątpliwości. Zbyt wiele razy trzy lata temu odczuwała to samo ściskanie w dołku, gdy wściekali się na siebie zapalczywie. Jednocześnie młodszy i starszy niż siedem lat temu, całkowicie wyniszczony i jeszcze bardziej szalony — Syriusz Black wrócił do świata żywych.

Zanim zdążyła się pohamować, łzy zaczęły ściekać po jej policzkach strumieniami, a ramiona drżały, wstrząsane spazmami płaczu. Syriusz stał nieporuszony dobrą minutę albo dwie, zanim odnalazł w sobie resztkę ludzkich odruchów i podszedł, by objąć ją mocno ramionami — a był to gest tak przyjacielsko-ojcowski, że płacz Ginny tylko się wzmógł, a ona odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość i ze złością otarła twarz.

— Musimy powiedzieć Harry'emu — oznajmiła, a myśl o radości, jaką mu sprawią pojawieniem się w domu Potterów we dwójkę, przysłoniła wszystkie pozostałe wątpliwości. — Możesz się teleportować?

— Nie mam różdżki.

— Nie masz... _Co?_

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Długa historia. — Wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę, a drugą zgarnął do kieszeni magiczny zegarek. Na widok uniesionych brwi Ginny mruknął tylko: — Nie bój się, jest już raczej bezużyteczny.

Złapała wyciągniętą dłoń i ledwie się powstrzymała przed natychmiastowym jej puszczeniem — była lodowato zimna. Syriusz rzucił jej ukradkowe spojrzenie i szybko odwrócił wzrok, a Ginny skupiła się na zadaniu przeniesienia ich w nienaruszonym stanie do miejsca przeznaczenia. Jeszcze tyle pytań czekało na swoje odpowiedzi.

Chwilę później stanęli na ścieżce prowadzącej ku głównemu wejściu dawnej posiadłości Jima.

— A więc Harry odzyskał dom.

— Wiedziałeś o Peterze?

— O tak — warknął Syriusz, co było jednoznacznym sygnałem, że należało natychmiast zmienić temat.

— Poczekasz w kuchni, okej? Pójdę na górę obudzić Harry'ego.

Po cichu weszli przez frontowe drzwi — Ginny była wdzięczna Harry'emu za nienakładanie dodatkowych zaklęć ochronnych po jej wyjściu, inaczej czekałby go dość spory szok na widok tej niecodziennej delegacji. W obecnej konfiguracji miała szansę go przygotować przed kryzysowym momentem. Syriusz zatrzymał się w progu, a jego spojrzenie padło na porozrzucane po podłodze ubrania Harry'ego. _"Szlag"_. Przed teleportowaniem się do Londynu pozbierała swoje rzeczy — przecież nie mogła wyjść nago. Jej chłopak nie miał jednak podobnych zmartwień i prosto z jej objęć przeniósł się w objęcia morfeusza. Unikając spojrzenia Syriusza, zgarnęła ze schodów spodnie i koszulkę, po czym wskoczyła na pierwszy stopień. Zanim wspięła się na górę, pomyślała jednak o jeszcze jednym szczególe, który mógłby się okazać okolicznością sprzyjającą w tej sytuacji. Potrzebowali w końcu chłodnej oceny kogoś, kto nie był zaangażowany emocjonalnie.

Cofnęła się do kominka i za wystawką z filiżanek odnalazła drewnianą misę, w której Dorea Potter przechowywała proszek Fiuu. Sypnęła zawartością garści w rozpalony naprędce ogień i włożyła doń głowę.

— Ruszt Hermiony i Rona Weasleyów — zażądała.

Jej głowa wirowała w płomieniach o kilka sekund zbyt długo — gdy w końcu się zatrzymała, przed oczami pływały jej tysiące wielobarwnych plamek, a żołądek domagał się zwolnienia z obowiązku trawienia obfitej kolacji.

— Ron! — krzyknęła w głąb pomieszczenia. Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Jak znała swojego brata, spał właśnie snem sprawiedliwego. Postanowiła spróbować inaczej. — Hermiono!

Od sypialni dobiegł jej uszu syk, potem głośne ziewnięcie, a w końcu oboje małżonkowie wytoczyli się do salonu niczym wyrwani z najgłębszej fazy snu. Mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak za chwilę zapomną, że w ogóle kiedykolwiek doświadczyli czegoś tak błogiego jak sen. Ona sama od dwudziestu minut nieprzerwanie znajdowała się na huśtawce emocji, popychana bez przerwy od rozpaczy do ekscytacji. Zanim zdążyli zapytać, o co chodzi, wydyszała niecierpliwie, połykając przy okazji odrobinę popiołu:

— Za pięć minut w domu Potterów. Teleportujcie się na ścieżce, jeśli możecie.

Hermiona kucnęła tak szybko, że aż coś strzeliło jej w kolanach.

— Coś się stało?

— Nie. Tak. Nie wiem.

Ron zawrócił natychmiast do sypialni, pozbywając się w biegu piżamy, ale Hermiona nadal tkwiła przy ruszcie, teraz blada i zmartwiona.

— Coś z Harrym? — zapytała. Ginny pokręciła głową. — Dlaczego nie możemy użyć kominka?

Ginny pomyślała o rabanie, jakiego narobiłby Ron na widok żywego Syriusza, a i reakcja Hermiony na taki rozwój wydarzeń pozostawała dla niej zagadką. Nie, najpierw powinien dowiedzieć się Harry, wsparcie tej dwójki przyda się dopiero po fakcie.

— Proszę, to ważne. I nie panikujcie.

— Kto panikuje!? Nikt nie panikuje! — dobiegł krzyk z sypialni, a potem rozległ się jakiś łomot i coś gruchnęło o podłogę. — Żyję — oznajmił w końcu Ron głosem przepełnionym bólem. — Oraz... aaaał!

— Zaraz będziemy — podsumowała Hermiona rzeczowo i również skierowała się do sypialni. Ginny wyciągnęła głowę z kominka i otrzepała szatę, modląc się, żeby żaden z tych odgłosów nie obudził Harry'ego, zanim sama do niego dotrze.

— Hermiona i Ron Weasleyowie? — odezwał się Syriusz z korytarza. Nadal nie przestąpił progu salonu, jakby się bał, że zawsze gościnny dom rodzinny przyjaciela nagle odmówi mu prawa wstępu. Ginny przewróciła oczami.

— Nie mów, że się tego nie spodziewałeś.

Zignorował tę odpowiedź i tylko spojrzał na nią chmurnie.

— Czy również Ginny i Harry Potterowie?

— Ginny Weasley i Harry Potter.

— Ale wy?...

— Tak.

— To dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Cieszę się. — I wyglądał, jakby naprawdę się cieszył, o ile można było jeszcze mówić o jakichkolwiek emocjach na jego upiornej twarzy. W tym stanie nie zdradzała ona ani wieku, ani pochodzenia, a jedynie jakąś ciężką traumę przebytą na tyle niedawno, że nie zdążyła jeszcze zrobić miejsca jakiejkolwiek innej historii. — Powiedziałaś mu o?... No wiesz.

Odwróciła się i zaczęła wbiegać po schodach — czasu do przybycia Rona i Hermiony zostało niewiele — rzuciła więc jedynie przez ramię:

— Nie.

Nie chciała widzieć jego reakcji.

Kiedy weszła do swojej starej, uprzątniętej bardzo prowizorycznie sypialni — bo tam ich zaprowadził drugi z podwieczorków wcześniej tej nocy — zastała Harry'ego pochrapującego lekko z uśmiechem błąkającym mu się na twarzy. Miała ochotę wsunąć się obok niego pod koc i zostać tam na resztę nocy, niedręczona widmami powróconego Syriusza i gamą uczuć tak szeroką, że mogłaby nimi zapełnić po brzegi średniej wielkości brytyjskie miasteczko. Zamiast tego odgarnęła mu z czoła włosy i delikatnie potrząsnęła jego ramieniem.

Harry natychmiast otworzył oczy i usiadł prosto na brzegu łóżka. Lewą ręką wymacał leżące na stoliku okulary i różdżkę, a prawą zaczął po omacku przeszukiwać łóżko, zapewne spodziewając się tam znaleźć jakąkolwiek część garderoby.

— Zaspałem? — zapytał sennie i wsunął sobie na nos okulary, a potem dostrzegł trzymane przez Ginny w wyciągniętej ręce ubrania i, sądząc po minie, przypomniał sobie ze wszystkimi szczegółami, gdzie i dlaczego je zostawił.

— Nie, jest dopiero druga.

Rozanielona mina ustąpiła miejsca zaniepokojeniu.

— Stało się coś?

Ginny przykucnęła naprzeciwko niego i postarała się o najbardziej profesjonalny wyraz twarzy, na jaki mogła się zdobyć. Wiedziała, że w tej sytuacji i przy tak delikatnym problemie nie należało dać się ponieść dramatycznym emocjom, bo z nimi Harry radził sobie niezwykle słabo. Mogła wygrać to starcie jedynie bezwzględnym opanowaniem.

— Tak — przyznała po prostu, ponieważ odpowiedzieć "nie", a potem skonfrontować Harry'ego z żywym Syriuszem, zakrawałoby na okrucieństwo. — To dość poważna sprawa i lepiej będzie, jak zejdziesz na dół i sam się przekonasz. Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że wszystko wstępnie sprawdziłam i wydaje się mówić prawdę. — Zamyśliła się, a potem poprawiła: — Nie, ja jestem _przekonana_ , że mówi prawdę.

W końcu nikt jej nie potrafił wprowadzać w taki stan rozchwiania emocjonalnego jak Syriusz.

— Kto? — zapytał Harry, wciągając spodnie.

— Najpierw musimy się upewnić, że mi ufasz.

— Daj spokój, przecież...

— Harry — zniecierpliwiła się. — Uwierz, będziesz za chwilę potrzebował takiego potwierdzenia. — A potem wzięła głęboki wdech i wyrecytowała: — Nazywam się Ginny Weasley, pierwszy raz pocałowałeś mnie po wygranym meczu quidditcha, trzy lata temu przeniosłam się do przeszłości i poznałam twojego tatę, a dwie godziny temu uprawialiśmy fantastyczny, choć niezwykle bolesny seks na schodach. Ufasz mi?

Nie wahał się ani chwili.

— Tak.

— No to chodź.

Złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą korytarzem, a potem schodami w dół, a z każdym krokiem czuła się coraz cięższa i coraz bardziej przerażona. Stanąć twarzą w twarz z Syriuszem osobiście to zupełnie inna kwestia. Obserwować, jak to nagłe zmartwychwstanie oddziałuje na Harry'ego... To było najbardziej paraliżujące oczekiwanie.

Stanęli w końcu w kuchni, gdzie światło z lampy padało na stół pełen brudnych naczyń i niedojedzonych resztek z imprezy, a Harry spojrzał na Ginny pytająco. Zanim jednak zdążyła otworzyć usta, by odpowiedzieć, zza ich pleców dobiegł szorstki, pełen nieudolnie skrywanych emocji głos.

— Cześć, Harry — przywitał się Syriusz.

Oboje odwrócili się jak na komendę, Harry odruchowo wycelował w Syriusza różdżką. Cisza, która zapadła, była tak głęboka, że Ginny prawie słyszała mrówki spacerujące po podłodze i odległe pohukiwanie sów z drugiej strony lasu. Tykanie naściennego zegara zdawało się wzmagać, od któregoś z okien odbiła się mucha, a zderzenie to zabrzmiało w uszach Ginny jak wystrzał armatni. Każdy szelest i szum z każdą chwilą narastał i mieszał się w jej głowie w prawdziwą kakofonię zagłuszającą rzeczywistość. Harry i Syriusz patrzyli na siebie, nie odzywając się ani słowem przez dobre dwie minuty, sto dwadzieścia sekund, tysiące ułamków miary czasu pomnożone w umyśle Ginny przez nieznośność tych małych wibracji składających się na gigantyczny ból głowy...

— Harry! Ginny!

Łomotanie w drzwi i okrzyki Rona i Hermiony. Ginny rzuciła jedno spojrzenie na niespuszczających z siebie wzroku Syriusza i Harry'ego, po czym pobiegła do drzwi wejściowych i uchyliła je na tyle tylko, by móc wysunąć głowę na zewnątrz.

— Cokolwiek zobaczycie, ponawiam swoją prośbę z kominka. _Nie panikujcie._

— Niech nie będzie powodu do paniki — burknął Ron i przepchnął się obok niej dosłownie siłą, czujnym okiem przyszłego aurora przeczesując najbliższe otoczenie. Ginny złapała Hermionę za rękę i pociągnęła ją do środka, nie chcąc przegapić ani chwili konfrontacji Syriusza z chrześniakiem. Harry nie był wprawdzie skory do przeklinania ludzi bez zastanowienia i tylko to powstrzymywało ją przed rozbrojeniem wszystkich po kolei, usadzeniem ich na kanapie i rozkazaniem Syriuszowi słowo po słowie wyjaśnić, skąd, u licha, w ogóle się tam wziął. Za Rona jednak nie mogła ręczyć, toteż, depcząc mu po piętach, powlokła się z powrotem do wylotu salonu. Ron dostrzegł Syriusza i stanął jak wryty. Hermiona pisnęła i złapała się kurczowo jego ręki. Harry wydawał się w końcu odzyskiwać głos.

— To ty? — zapytał. Trudno było ocenić jego stan emocjonalny, tak sucho i rzeczowo brzmiał. Syriusz kiwnął głową, ale to nie wydało się widać Harry'emu dostatecznym potwierdzeniem, bo zwrócił się do Ginny z tym samym pytaniem. — To on?

— Tak. Tak, jestem pewna.

— Ale... jak? — wyjąkała Hermiona. Nikt się nie poruszył, nie padł też żaden dodatkowy komentarz, więc w końcu Syriusz poczuł się w obowiązku ponownie zabrać głos, tym razem — co zaskakujące — zwracając się bezpośrednio do Hermiony.

— Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? Przebiegłoby znacznie mniej dramatycznie, gdybyście pozwolili mi się od razu wytłumaczyć.

Ron prychnął.

— Przebiegłoby znacznie mniej dramatycznie, gdybyś nie postanowił na wstępie połamać mi nogi.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się blado i — zanim Ginny zdążyła się zorientować — podszedł do Harry'ego i objął go niezdarnie, a ten po chwili wahania niepewnie odwzajemnił uścisk. Sprawiał przy tym wrażenie tak bezbronnego i zdezorientowanego, że Ginny od razu poczuła się w obowiązku chronić go przed całym złem tego świata.

— Dobra — zaordynowała, przerywając ten czułostkowy moment — czas na wyjaśnienia.

Było jej trochę głupio, że po wszystkim, co przeszła z Syriuszem w przeszłości, wydawała się potrzebować najwięcej czasu na oswojenie się z faktem jego powrotu. Harry'emu uwierzenie zajęło mniej niż pięć minut, a i po minach Rona i Hermiony można się było spodziewać rychłego napadu wzruszenia w związku z tym doniosłym wydarzeniem. Czy to nie Ginny powinna domyślić się najszybciej, odnaleźć w stojącym przed nią mężczyźnie zmarniałego uciekiniera z Azkabanu, zamiast doszukiwać się morderczego podstępu? Syriusz napotkał spojrzenie Rona i uniósł ręce w geście poddania.

— Nie mam różdżki, nie mogę się przemienić. Twoje nogi są bezpieczne.

— Nie masz różdżki? — zapytał Harry, siadając okrakiem na kuchennym krześle i gestem nakazując pozostałym podążenie jego śladem. Syriusz, Hermiona i Ron posłusznie zajęli krzesła dookoła blatu, Ginny jednak wybrała pozycję stojącą. Z założonymi na piersi ramionami oparła się o kredens i usiłowała sobie przypomnieć, co Dumbledore mówił jej o zegarku. Bez skutku.

— Zaraz do tego dotrę — odparł Syriusz, pocierając bliznę na ramieniu. Wyglądała na świeżą, a więc jeśli jakimś cudem nie nabawił się zranienia, przebywając pomiędzy umarłymi uwięzionymi w Łuku Śmierci, to czarny scenariusz Ginny wydawał się znajdować potwierdzenie: czas za zasłoną przestawał płynąć. — Ale musicie mi najpierw streścić, co się wydarzyło tutaj, odkąd zniknąłem. Ginny powiedziała mi już o Dumbledorze i... _Remusie_.

Ron rzucił jej takie spojrzenie, jakby w jego wizji Ginny ujrzała Syriusza i na wejściu oznajmiła mu bezdusznie: _"Hej, miło cię znów widzieć. Dumbledore i Remus nie żyją, a co u ciebie?"_ , przewróciła więc tylko oczami i nakazała mu gestem, by wrócił do słuchania i dał jej spokój. Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, znalazł się subtelny interpretator ludzkich nastrojów.

— Voldemort nie żyje — poinformował natychmiast Harry.

— Tak, tak, Ginny kiedyś wspominała. To znaczy... — Potoczył nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem dookoła. — Przed chwilą. Wspominała przed chwilą.

— Wszyscy wiemy o podróży Ginny do czasów pierwszej wojny — wtrąciła się Hermiona z uśmiechem. Harry kiwnął głową i pochylił się jeszcze bardziej do przodu. Nie spuszczał z Syriusza wzroku, jakby się bał, że jeśli tylko to zrobi, jego ojciec chrzestny zniknie ponownie. Serce Ginny połamało się na tysiąc kawałków, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, jak nieprzytomnie musiał za nim tęsknić — i to przez te wszystkie lata.

Syriusz kiwnął głową, a spojrzenia jego i Ginny na moment się spotkały. _"Teraz rozumiem, co miałaś na myśli, kiedy mówiłaś, że nie poinformowałaś Harry'ego"_ — mówił ten wzrok. Ginny odwróciła głowę, trochę zirytowana — czego się niby spodziewał? — a Syriusz kontynuował:

— No więc wiedzieliśmy już wtedy, że Voldemort umrze dopiero w dalekiej przyszłości. Nie wiedzieliśmy jak, nie wiedzieliśmy, kto... Właśnie. Kto?

Ron i Hermiona wskazali na Harry'ego, a Ginny poczuła rozpływające się w jej wnętrzu ciepło. Zawsze tak reagowała, kiedy przypominała sobie, z jaką odwagą i determinacją Harry podszedł do realizacji swojego "ostatniego" zadania. Jak gotów był za nich umrzeć, byle tylko dać im szansę na pokój. Cała trójka gorliwie zabrała się za relacjonowanie Syriuszowi wydarzeń dwóch ostatnich lat wojny, a Ginny wycofała się nieznacznie i oparła o szafkę, milcząc, chyba że akurat Harry albo Hermiona prosili ją o odniesienie się do jakiegoś aspektu sytuacji w szkole podczas ich nieobecności. Syriusz chłonął opowieść z prawdziwym zafascynowaniem, a kiedy Ron dotarł w końcu do ostatecznego starcia pomiędzy Harrym i Voldemortem, Ginny odnalazła w oczach Blacka tę samą dumę, ten sam odbity blask, którego sama w takich momentach doświadczała, i na tę jedną chwilę połączyła ich wspólna miłość do tej samej osoby — zupełnie jakby Harry był ich wypieszczonym dzieckiem, o które nieustannie musieli się troszczyć i z którego osiągnięć cieszyli się bardziej niż ze swoich.

Gdy dotarli do tej części opowieści, w której zawierało się małżeństwo Remusa i Tonks, a potem pięcioletni już Teddy, Ginny prawie spodziewała się usłyszeć z ust Syriusza ponaglenie, by jak najszybciej udali się do domu Andromedy i pozwolili mu poznać malucha, ale euforia nie trwała długo. Właściwie żadna emocja nie zagrzewała na długo miejsca w podłużnej zmarszczce między oczami Blacka — smutki i radości pojawiały się i znikały, najpierw w oczach, potem na ustach, w końcu rysowały się jakimś skurczem mięśni mimicznych, jakby nie potrafiły objąć zasięgiem całej powierzchni twarzy w tym samym momencie, a ostatecznie wyparowywały, nie zapuszczając korzeni na tym jałowym gruncie. Ron i Hermiona wydawali się nie zwracać na to uwagi, ale Harry — tak, Harry z niepokojem obserwował zmianę, jaka się w Syriuszu dokonała podczas kolejnego uwięzienia, tym razem między życiem a śmiercią. Wszyscy poczuli, że przyszedł już czas na wielki finał spajający obie opowieści.

— Jak się wydostałeś zza zasłony? — zapytał Ron, nie mogąc dłużej usiedzieć w miejscu, tak się niecierpliwił, a w tym samym momencie Hermionie wyrwało się:

— Co jest za zasłoną?

To pierwsze pytanie zdecydowanie bardziej spodobało się Syriuszowi, bo obrócił się w kierunku Rona i wskazał głową Ginny.

— Pomogła mi twoja siostra.

Nagle wszystkie twarze zwróciły się ku niej — Harry uniósł brwi i przenosił spojrzenie od Ginny do Syriusza i z powrotem.

— Jak to? — zapytała Hermiona.

Syriusz sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej kieszonkowy zegarek, który stał się przyczyną wszystkich emocjonalnych sinusoid Ginny na przestrzeni ostatnich lat. Spojrzała na artefakt niechętnie i zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Syriusza:

— Obiecałeś, że mi wyjaśnisz, jakim cudem...

— Nie — przerwał jej Syriusz. — Najpierw ty mi wyjaśnij. Skąd zegarek wziął się za zasłoną?

Miała bolesną świadomość obecności o trzech osób za dużo. Trudno jej było wytłumaczyć wszystkie swoje motywacje bez wchodzenia w szczegóły skomplikowanej relacji z Syriuszem w przeszłości, a ten aspekt chciałaby poruszyć z nim sam na sam, jeśli w ogóle. Ostatecznie ten Syriusz — Syriusz po Azkabanie, Syriusz po zasłonie — musiał pamiętać ją z lat siedemdziesiątych jak przez mgłę. Ujrzenie jej teraz nie rodziło z pewnością takich dylematów, jakich doświadczała ona sama.

— Pamiętasz ten dzień, kiedy Dumbledore zabrał mnie do ministerstwa, żeby coś mi pokazać?

_"Pamiętasz ten dzień, kiedy mnie po raz pierwszy pocałowałeś?"_.

— Nie bardzo. — _"Ał"_. — Ale coś kojarzę. I co?

— Chciałam cofnąć swoje przeniesienie.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo było... za trudno. Bałam się, że coś zepsuję. Cisnęłam zegarek przez zasłonę, żeby stworzyć paradoks.

Harry i Ron wyglądali, jakby nie nadążali za ciągiem przyczynowo-skutkowym, tylko Hermiona powoli otwierała usta, jakby domyślała się, jak niepewnie rysowały się ewentualne konsekwencje podjęcia takiego ryzyka.

— Ale to oznacza... — powiedziała powoli.

— ...że to nie zegarek przeniósł Ginny w czasie — dokończył Syriusz.

Ginny pomyślała, że musi mieć tak samo głupią minę jak Ron czy Harry. Dlaczego pozostała dwójka wydawała się porozumiewać między wierszami, kiedy ona nie nadążała nawet za argumentami znajdującymi autentyczne odbicie w wypowiadanych słowach?

— Nie? — zapytali Ron i Harry jednocześnie.

— Ale przecież go nakręciłam... — broniła się Ginny, choć bardzo słabo, bo błysk w oczach Hermiony sugerował istnienie jakiejś głębszej filozofii, a tej Ginny nie miała szans rozszyfrować sama. Nigdy nie wydawała się skora do odrywania stóp od ziemi w celu innym niż gra w quidditcha.

— Zegarek w formie fizycznej zawsze znajdował się w przeszłości — zaczął Syriusz, ignorując podskakującą na swoim krześle Hermionę. — Aktywował twoje przeniesienie od naszej strony, od swojej zostałaś jedynie... wessana.

— To było sprzężenie zwrotne, prawda? — zapytała podekscytowana Hermiona, a Ginny westchnęła. Od początku wiedziała, że gdyby to Hermionę porwał zegarek, poradziłaby sobie ze wszystkim zgrabniej i znacznie, znacznie szybciej. No i na pewno byłaby na tyle rozsądna, by nie zakochać się z miejsca w Syriuszu.

— Jeśli masz na myśli reakcję wsteczną zegarka, to jak najbardziej — zgodził się Syriusz. Ron uniósł obie ręce, by zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę.

— Po angielsku, _proszę_ — jęknął. Ginny zgodziła się z nim w duchu, a Harry pokiwał gorliwie głową. Tym razem głos zabrała Hermiona.

— Chodzi o to, że Ginny została zassana do przeszłości nie przez czyjąkolwiek nieuwagę, ale jako element ciągłej historii. Wyobraźcie sobie — zwróciła się do całej trójki — że na linii czasowej nic nie dzieje się zdarzenie po zdarzeniu, ale jednocześnie.

To akurat Ginny była w stanie zrozumieć. Spędziła zbyt wiele czasu zakopana w książkach Hopkinsa, by nie być świadomą istnienia takiej interpretacji czasu.

— Czyli w tej chwili, kiedy my sobie tutaj siedzimy i rozmawiamy, jednocześnie rodzi się Voldemort i, no nie wiem, nasz wnuk? — zapytał Ron z powątpiewaniem.

— Bardzo uroczo dobrane momenty historii, ale... tak, mniej więcej tak.

— Rozumiem — powiedział poważnie Harry. — Ginny była elementem przeszłości, więc musiała się tam przenieść bez względu na wszystko. Ale jaki to ma związek z zegarkiem... i Syriuszem?

— Kiedy Ginny pozbywała się zegarka — odezwał się znowu Syriusz — wybrała sobie dość... osobliwe miejsce. Nie wrzuciła go do kanału ani nie przysypała liśćmi w lesie. Posłała go do przejścia między światem żywych i umarłych.

Po raz pierwszy odniósł się w jakikolwiek sposób do miejsca, które przez ostatnie lata było jego więzieniem. Ginny z jednej strony cieszyła się w duchu, bo równie dobrze mógł przyrównać drugą stronę zasłony do piekła, a to wyobrażenie chybaby ją zabiło, "przejście" z kolei brzmiało złowieszczo nieostatecznie. Skoro nazywało się "przejściem", powinno się z jednej strony wchodzić, a z drugiej — wychodzić. Dlaczego więc Syriusz nie wyszedł — a może: dlaczego wyszedł wejściem?

— Czy to jakoś zaburzyło eee... magię zegarka? — indagował dalej Harry. — Nie mógł przenieść Ginny z powrotem?

— Mniej więcej — przyznał Syriusz. — Można powiedzieć, że czynnik, który spowodował przeniesienie Ginny do przeszłości, został... ogłuszony, kiedy zegarek trafił za zasłonę. Kto wie, co by się stało, gdybym nie znalazł innego sposobu na oddanie jej waszym czasom, na dodatek z knującym nam za plecami Hopkinsem prawie słyszeliśmy odliczanie do godziny zero.

Wygodnie przemilczał absolutnie wszystkie okoliczności towarzyszące przeniesieniu — Ginny raczej wątpiła, że zrobił to z troski o ciągłość jej związku z Harrym. Najprawdopodobniej po prostu nie pamiętał albo nie miało to już dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Nie po tylu latach.

— Zegarek — przypomniała mu trzeźwo. Ona sama przeżyła to wszystko osobiście, nie potrzebowała rozwałkowywać każdego szczegółu po raz setny, a i pozostała trójka wystarczająco wiele się nasłuchała o technicznym aspekcie jej podróży w tę i z powrotem, wszystkich zaś wyraźnie interesowało, jak w posiadanie zegarka wszedł sam Syriusz.

— Jak zwykle trzymasz rękę na pulsie — uśmiechnął się Black, a zrobił to tak automatycznie, jakby przeczytał w jakimś podręczniku instruktaż prawidłowego układania ust i postanowił zaprezentować wszystkim zebranym efekt tej lektury. Ginny przysięgła sobie, że nie spocznie, póki nie dowie się, co naprawdę widział i przeżył za zasłoną, a potem nie przywróci go do dawnego stanu — nawet jeśli był bowiem szaleńcem i nerwusem, to przenigdy nie nazwałaby jego zachowania nieautentycznym. We wszystkim, co robił i mówił, był zazwyczaj nawet nazbyt prawdziwy, targany skrajnymi emocjami, zawsze wybuchowy i pełen szukającej ujścia energii. Nie mogła mu tak po prostu pozwolić zgasnąć. — Kiedy Bella pchnęła mnie na Łuk, spodziewałem się tych wszystkich bajkowych bzdur, wiecie. Jakieś magiczne przejścia, strażnicy życia, żwirowe ścieżki i takie tam pierdoły. Zamiast tego trafiłem do... trudno mi to miejsce teraz opisać i nie będę wam zabierał czasu, próbując. — Hermiona zrobiła zawiedzioną minę, ale Ginny tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Cokolwiek by teraz powiedział, nie byłoby to do końca prawdą, więc właściwie równie dobrze mógł sobie darować tę część i przejść dalej. — Nazwałbym to miejsce czymś pomiędzy kosmosem a wielką salą balową, zawieszona gdzieś w bezkresnej przestrzeni platforma pełna ludzi. Ważnych ludzi. Ludzi, którzy lubią mówić. Większość z nich niestety tylko do siebie i same bzdury, urywane zdania, bełkotliwe monologi... Ale spędziłem tam wystarczająco dużo czasu, by złożyć sobie w całość kilka układanek, z których wysunąłem jeden zaskakujący wniosek. Departament Tajemnic to najbardziej skorumpowana i pełna najczarniejszej magii odnoga ministerstwa.

Harry i Hermiona wymienili ponure spojrzenia, a i Ginny poczuła się trochę nieswojo. Jeśli to prawda — a niby dlaczego Syriusz miałby kłamać — czy jego zmartwychwstanie, zamiast dobrą nowiną, nie stanie się przypadkiem najbardziej niewygodnym faktem w powojennej Wielkiej Brytanii? Odsunęła od siebie wszystkie złe wizje i ponagliła Syriusza spojrzeniem.

— Zegarek, Syriuszu. Od kiedy jesteś naczelną plotkarą magicznej sceny politycznej?

— Odkąd spędziłem wieczność pomiędzy szaleńcami bełkoczącymi niemal wyłącznie o tym. Ale niech wam będzie, _zegarek_. Gdzieś tam pomiędzy strzępami politycznych plotek dryfowała historia o podwójnych drzwiach znajdujących się po przeciwnych stronach Sali Przejścia, jak ją nazywano. Szeptano, że jeśli otworzą się drzwi po stronie wejścia, jedna osoba może się wydostać wyjściem. Po dwunastu latach w Azkabanie Sala Przejścia była prawie jak wakacje, chociaż byłem nie mniej zdeterminowany niż inni i podobnie jak oni poszukiwałem tych legendarnych drzwi wyjściowych. W przestrzeni pomiędzy zamkniętymi w Łuku ludźmi nie było absolutnie nic, żadnych mebli, drzew, budynków... Tylko kłębiące się tłumy stłoczone w próżni bez określonych granic, jednocześnie wielkiej i małej, na dodatek dookoła panowała ciemność rozjaśniana okazjonalnym pojawieniem się małych, świecących punktów. Może gwiazd, może imitacji gwiazd... W każdym razie z bajką nie miało to nic wspólnego. No i było koszmarnie, do szaleństwa wręcz _nudno_. Pewnego dnia jeden z tych świecących punktów obniżył się na tyle, że mogłem wyciągnąć rękę i po niego sięgnąć. Nie myślałem wtedy do końca trzeźwo, musicie zrozumieć, że to jest bardzo dziwne miejsce wypierające człowieka właściwie ze wszelkich uczuć i wspomnień. Po prostu złapałem ten przedmiot i pomyślałem, że fajnie byłoby go mieć. To był oczywiście zegarek, który wcześniej sam nakręciłem i który przeniósł Ginny w czasie. Część tych pałętających się bez celu świrów pracowała wcześniej w Departamencie Tajemnic, więc od czasu do czasu... bo każdy z nas miewał częściej lub rzadziej jakieś przebłyski normalności... wypytywałem któregoś o jego właściwości.

— Więc rozpoznałeś go w końcu? — zapytał Ron. Wszyscy patrzyli na Syriusza z zainteresowaniem i tylko Ginny wydawała się rozmyślać nad głębszym wymiarem jego wynurzeń. _"Wieczność... od czasu do czasu... częściej lub rzadziej..."_. Ile czasu spędził tam w przeliczeniu na ich miarę? Jak wiele z dawnego Blacka jeszcze w nim zostało?

— Po długim czasie... tak, rozpoznałem go. Okazało się, że wiele jeszcze w nim zostało z _misji_ do wykonania. Swoim cofnięciem Ginny do przyszłości niechcący stworzyłem sobie kompas do świata żywych. Odszukał mnie, gdy trafiłem za zasłonę, a potem cały czas ciążył mi w kieszeni i oddalał od epicentrum Sali Przejścia, a im dalej od ludzi się znajdowałem, tym trzeźwiej myślałem i tym bardziej świadomy swojego położenia się stawałem. Zrozumiałem w końcu, co się święci, chociaż pokierowanie zegarkiem wedle woli przekraczało moje umiejętności. Zgubiłem gdzieś różdżkę, byłem zupełnie bezużyteczny bez magii, na dodatek bałem się trochę efektu... I kiedy już-już znajdowałem się niemal przy samym wejściu, wezwał mnie Harry.

Ginny, a wraz z nią Ron i Hermiona, spojrzeli na Harry'ego pytająco. Ku zaskoczeniu Ginny on zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć, co Syriusz miał na myśli.

— Co to znaczy: _wezwał cię_? — zapytała nieco zbita z tropu Hermiona. Do tej pory wydawało jej się z pewnością, że wszystko doskonale rozumie od początku do końca, więc ta nagła rewelacja musiała poważnie zachwiać jej przekonaniem o współsnuciu z Syriuszem tej opowieści. Wzrok Ginny ponownie skupił się na przepraszającej minie Harry'ego, a ona sama po raz pierwszy ujrzała rysę na ich niepisanej umowie o nienawiązywaniu nigdy do traumatycznych przeżyć wojennych.

— Kamień Wskrzeszenia — wyjaśnił Harry zwięźle, a Ron i Hermiona wymienili spojrzenia pełne zgrozy. Ginny popatrzyła na niego tępo — znała historię Insygniów Śmierci i wiedziała, że Dumbledore sprezentował Harry'emu dwa z nich, ale ten nie był chyba na tyle głupi, by użyć Kamienia osobiście?

— Co? — zapytał Syriusz. Jako jedyny wydawał się nie mieć pojęcia, o czym mowa.

— Kamień Wskrzeszenia, jedno z trojga Insygniów Śmierci — wyjaśnił Harry zaskoczonemu ojcu chrzestnemu. — Różdżka, o której ci wspominaliśmy, była pierwszym. Kamień drugim, a peleryna trzecim.

— Peleryna?

— Peleryna-niewidka mojego taty. Razem czyniły ich właściciela panem śmierci. Kiedy wróciłem do Zakazanego Lasu, żeby dać się zabić — teraz mówił już do wszystkich, a Ginny czuła się odrobinę pocieszona, że Ron i Hermiona najwidoczniej również nie znali tej historii — użyłem Kamienia i...

Ron głośno wciągnął powietrze, a Hermiona chrząknęła z zakłopotaniem.

— Użyłeś go? — zapytała, a w jej głosie znać było troskę. Ginny zamarła, bo przeczuwała już, co nastąpi potem. Skoro przywołał Syriusza, musiał widzieć też...

— Tak — przyznał Harry. W jednym spojrzeniu udało mu się zawrzeć trzy różne wersje przeprosin: jedna przeznaczona dla Rona i Hermiony, druga dla Ginny i trzecia, najszczersza, dla Syriusza. — Na swoje usprawiedliwienie powiem tylko tyle: sądziłem, że za chwilę umrę, więc jeśli mam być szczery... było mi wszystko jedno.

— I zobaczyłeś ich? — zapytała Ginny, podekscytowana perspektywą usłyszenia o echu Jima z zaświatów. Bo chociaż przecież sama spotkała go już po drugiej wojnie, to wersja z Kamienia była zdecydowanie świeższa, bardziej... aktualna.

— Tak — powiedział znów Harry. — Mama, tato, Remus i Syriusz, oni wszyscy wyszli z Kamienia i zostali ze mną, aż...

— Remus! — krzyknął nagle Syriusz i uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło. — Teraz pamiętam — dodał już ciszej. — Cholerna Sala Przejścia! Kiedy się stamtąd w końcu wydostałem, chyba z godzinę siedziałem na schodach w Sali Śmierci, próbując sobie przypomnieć, kim jestem i co tam robię.

— Wciąż nie powiedziałeś, jak... — zaczęła Hermiona, ale Ginny, trochę zawiedziona niedostatkiem informacji o Jamesie, przerwała jej chrząknięciem.

— Powiedziałeś, że zostałeś wezwany przez Harry'ego. Dlaczego w takim razie nie pamiętałeś o śmierci Remusa, skoro Harry twierdzi, że i on tam z wami był?

Zapadła długa cisza przerywana jedynie ich ciężkimi oddechami, zmęczonymi jak po szaleńczym biegu. Syriusz mrużył oczy i trudno było powiedzieć, czy tylko próbuje sobie przypomnieć szczegóły, czy też waży słowa i zastanawia się, jak wiele powinien im wyznać. W końcu odezwał się Harry.

— Tak, Ginny ma rację. Powinieneś chyba pamiętać to spotkanie. Kiedy z tobą rozmawiałem, wydawałeś się dość... trzeźwy. To znaczy trzeźwy jak na echo zza grobu.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się blado i ponownie potarł bliznę.

— Sam trochę nie rozumiem, co się wtedy stało. Usłyszałem po prostu, jak mnie wołasz, a im bliżej tego głosu byłem, tym bardziej ciążył mi zegarek. Czułem irracjonalnie, że tylko on jest w stanie sprowadzić mnie tam, skąd przyszedłem, ale twój krzyk jakby... — potoczył spojrzeniem po wszystkich zebranych, a potem zatrzymał je na Harrym — oderwał moją duszę od ciała. Byłem tak blisko wyjścia, tak blisko wydostania się na zewnątrz... Wtedy już nie było mi obojętne, gdzie mnie wiatr zawieje, nie wiedziałem też zupełnie, dokąd prowadzi wołanie i czy nie jest to jakiś omam mający na celu zawrócenie mnie z długo i mozolnie szukanej ścieżki. W końcu straciłem swoje ciało z widoku i zostałem tylko tym cieniem, duszą, echem, nie wiem naprawdę, jak mam to nazwać. W pewnym momencie poczułem się tak, jakby coś wielkiego próbowało mnie zassać w czarną dziurę, więc złapałem się pierwszego lepszego ciała i... pozwoliłem się rozedrzeć na pół.

— _Co zrobiłeś?_ — sapnął Harry. Ginny tylko wpatrywała się w Syriusza, przerażona. _"Niech on nie ma na myśli tego, co moim zdaniem ma na myśli"_ — modliła się w duchu.

— Słyszałem przez chwilę i czułem, co robiła ta druga część mnie, widziałem przez ułamek sekundy Jima, Remusa i Lily... Ale ta część mojej duszy, która się oparła i została w Sali Przejścia...

— Ta część twojej duszy, która siedzi teraz przed nami ubrana w odnalezione w końcu ciało — dopowiedziała Hermiona, lekko się trzęsąc.

Ginny zacisnęła zęby. A jednak miał na myśli dokładnie to, czego się obawiała. Pozbawił się części duszy tylko po to, by za wszelką cenę wrócić do świata żywych. Nie dlatego nawet, że tak bardzo pragnął żyć, ale dlatego, że zupełnie zwątpił, iż uda mu się kiedykolwiek odnaleźć wyjście i dołączyć w zaświatach do Jamesa. Czy walczyłby równie dzielnie o pozostanie w Sali Przejścia, gdyby wiedział, co niósł za sobą krzyk Harry'ego?

— Co się stało z drugą częścią? — zapytał Ron, a jego mina mówiła Ginny, że najchętniej wcale nie poznałby odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

— Umarła — odpowiedział za Syriusza Harry, a Ginny ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Chciała się w tamtym momencie znajdować gdziekolwiek w jakimkolwiek momencie swojego życia, byle nie w domu Potterów tej strasznej, niedzielnej nocy, kiedy połowa Syriusza wróciła z zaświatów, podczas gdy druga wciąż znajdowała się z Jamesem, Remusem i Lily gdzieś poza rzeczywistością.

— Nie — powiedział Syriusz głosem pozbawionym emocji, choć brzmiał pewnie i w pewien sposób pocieszająco. — Nie umarła. Nie wtedy. Ta połowa była martwa już po zdradzie Glizdogona i śmierci twoich rodziców, Harry. Po przywołaniu trafiła po prostu na swoje miejsce.

— Ale to znaczy, że jesteś żywy i martwy jednocześnie — odezwał się znowu Ron, jakby to, co usłyszał, pozbawione było jakiegokolwiek sensu.

— Czyli bez zmian — odrzekł na to Syriusz. — Nie pamiętam, o czym z tobą rozmawiała moja lepsza połowa, Harry, ale mam nadzieję, że była grzeczna i łagodna.

— Powiedziałeś, że umieranie jest jak zasypianie — powiedział Harry z delikatnym uśmiechem. Ginny nie mogła powstrzymać drżenia kącików ust. W obliczu wszystkiego, co właśnie opowiedział im Syriusz o Sali Przejścia, mogłaby porównać tę wersję zasypiania jedynie do koszmarnego przewracania się z boku na bok od zmroku do świtu, będąc zbyt zmęczonym, by wstać, i zbyt rozbudzonym, by usnąć.

— Jak odnalazłeś swoje ciało? — zainteresowała się w końcu Hermiona, a Ginny uznała, że to całkiem dobre pytanie. Skoro nawet wypełnione duszą blisko epicentrum ciało całkowicie głupiało, jak musiało wyglądać poszukiwanie pustego, kiedy się miało do dyspozycji jedynie połowę duszy? I choć Syriusz twierdził, że ta druga połowa umarła wraz z Jamesem, to Ginny nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że dopiero po rozdzieleniu stracił ją bezpowrotnie, a to rodziło zbyt silne skojarzenia z horkruksami Voldemorta, by mogło nie przerażać.

— Nie powiem, zajęło mi to tyle czasu, że zdążyłem już ponownie zapomnieć, kim jestem i w jakim celu się tam znalazłem. Gdyby nie zegarek, który ciągnęło bardziej w stronę mojej duszy niż tego bezużytecznego opakowania... — Wskazał swoje całkiem nieźle zachowane, mimo dwunastu lat w Azkabanie i Merlin wie ilu w Sali Przejścia, ciało i potrząsnął głową, jakby się opędzał od natrętnej muchy — ...pewnie spędziłbym tam resztę wieczności, zbyt nieświadomy, by próbować na własną rękę szukać wyjścia. W końcu jednak udało mi się połączyć i wróciłem do zasłony, a stamtąd przez Łuk Śmierci do Departamentu Tajemnic. Zegarek wykonał swoje zadanie, umarł spełniony.

Do Ginny dopiero w tym momencie dotarło, że choć pozornie sprawiał wrażenie tego samego urządzenia, coś go odróżniało od wersji znalezionej przez nią w sypialni Syriusza trzy lata temu. Nie tykał.

Historia wybrzmiała, a wszyscy na długą chwilę pogrążyli się w milczeniu. Ginny stała najdalej i obserwowała Syriusza i Harry'ego spod przymrużonych powiek, ale oni dwaj zbyt zajęci byli cieszeniem się z tego niespodziewanego zjednoczenia, by zwracać na nią uwagę. Nie winiła ich oczywiście, była na to przygotowana od chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy dopuściła do siebie myśl, że Syriusz stojący pośrodku jej sypialni może być realny. Ziewnęła szeroko i pomyślała o czekającym ją o poranku spotkaniu z Malfoyem. Praca i obowiązki w obliczu powrotu Syriusza wydawały się takimi nieznaczącymi szczegółami, a przecież oni wszyscy — Ron, Hermiona, Harry, Ginny — musieli tak po prostu rano wstać i wrócić do codzienności.

— Może chciałbyś odzyskać swoje mieszkanie? — zapytał w końcu Harry.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

— Mogę mieszkać gdziekolwiek, nie robi mi to różnicy.

— Jak tylko doprowadzimy ten dom do porządku, przeprowadzimy się tutaj z Ginny. Nie powinno nam to zająć więcej niż tydzień. Przez ten czas możesz mieszkać gdzie chcesz, tutaj albo tam, wciąż mam też twój stary dom na Grimmauld, ale podejrzewam, że...

— Dzięki — przerwał mu Syriusz. — Mogę zostać tutaj, jeśli to nie problem.

— Żaden problem — ucieszył się Harry.

Hermiona pochyliła się do przodu ze strapioną miną. Wyraźnie ją coś gryzło.

— Uważam — powiedziała powoli — że należy ci jak najszybciej sprawić nową różdżkę. I... — opuściła głowę, jakby w obawie, że zostanie zrugana za dokończenie tego zdania — ...chyba lepiej byłoby na razie nie informować całego świata o twoim powrocie.

Ginny nie mogłaby chętniej przyklasnąć temu pomysłowi. Odkąd tylko Syriusz wspomniał o grubych rybach tracących za zasłoną zmysły, nie mogła się pozbyć wizji ministerialnych szych obmyślających za ich plecami próby uciszenia go. Kilka godzin wcześniej Annie została pilnie wezwana do Departamentu Tajemnic — cokolwiek się tam wydarzyło, w normalnych okolicznościach mogłoby chyba zaczekać do poranka.

— Zgadzam się — odezwał się Harry ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony.

— Ja też — dodał Ron, a Ginny kiwnęła głową. Syriusz popatrzył na nich znudzonym wzrokiem i wypuścił głośno powietrze.

— Już zapomniałem, jacy wy wszyscy jesteście stateczni i przezorni.

Ta jedna uwaga dawała nadzieję, że gdzieś tam w środku tliła się w nim jeszcze iskra buntowniczego Gryfona. Małe to było pocieszenie w obliczu wszystkiego, co tej nocy usłyszeli, ale dawało nadzieję na... może nie szczęśliwe, ale odrobinę _szczęśliwsze_ zakończenie.

Ron i Hermiona zebrali się po kwadransie czy dwóch, obiecując, że tuż po pracy następnego dnia wpadną pomóc Harry'emu w domu Potterów. Ginny również się podniosła. Czuła, że powinna zostawić Harry'ego i Syriusza samym sobie przynajmniej na tych kilka godzin. Syriusz nie wyglądał na człowieka potrafiącego jeszcze zażywać snu, a Harry'ego znała na tyle dobrze, że mogła być przekonana, iż nie zmruży oka, póki nie będzie w pełni kontrolował sytuacji. A na to ostatnie nie mógł liczyć w ciągu kilkunastu najbliższych godzin.

— Ja też pójdę — powiedziała. — Mogłabym zignorować trening, ale może uda mi się pogadać z Glory o wezwaniu Annie. Poza tym nikt za mnie nie pójdzie rano do ministerstwa.

Syriusz nie ruszył się z miejsca — właściwie wyglądał, jakby jej w ogóle nie słuchał — więc Harry odprowadził ją do drzwi i przytulił mocno na pożegnanie.

— Ciągle w to nie wierzę — mruknął w jej włosy, a mimo ogromnego zmęczenia wydawał się wręcz promienieć szczęściem. — Z naszej kolacji chyba nici — zmartwił się.

— Żartujesz sobie? Kto by teraz myślał o jakiejś kolacji! Nie przejmuj się niczym, ja się postaram dotrzeć do Annie.

— Kocham cię, wiesz?

Uśmiechnęła się.

— Wiem.

Tej nocy zasypiała dokładnie tak, jak Syriusz umierał. Długo, powoli, nigdy do końca. A kiedy o świcie otworzyła oczy, pierwszą rzeczą, na którą padł jej wzrok, był wystający z kłębowiska szat Harry'ego rudy ogon Brzydala.


	3. Migotanie

Było jeszcze zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie, by wychodzić z domu, więc Ginny zaparzyła sobie herbaty i oparła się o parapet ze wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś między dachami budynków a wznoszącym się powoli słońcem. Londyn budził się do życia, a wraz z nim wszystkie wspomnienia, które Ginny dawno temu postanowiła wyrzucić z pamięci, by się nie roztkliwiać niepotrzebnie nad przeszłością i po prostu starać się żyć z dnia na dzień — bez tęsknot i żalów, tu i teraz.

Stara kanapa spleśniała i Harry musiał ją wyrzucić. Teraz po przeciwnej stronie salonu, tam, gdzie w latach siedemdziesiątych Syriusz stawiał swój skurczony zaklęciem motor, pyszniły się trzy wielkie, obite perkalem fotele, na miejscu kanapy natomiast znajdował się jedynie niewielki, szklany stolik — ale tylko wtedy, gdy oczy Ginny pozostawały otwarte. Każde mrugnięcie zamazywało widziany obraz, zastępując go cieniem kanapy, na której dwoje młodych, niecierpliwych kochanków powoli zlewało się w zamazaną mozaikę pełną kończyn i fruwających części garderoby...

Brzydal zamiauczał głośno, sprowadzając Ginny na ziemię. Rozbiegane, błękitne tęczówki zalśniły oskarżycielsko, jakby nawet kot robił jej wyrzuty. _"Pięknie"_ — pomyślała Ginny i wylała zimne resztki herbaty do zlewu. — _"Teraz już zwykłe zwierzęta domowe mają więcej rozumu ode mnie"_.

Ubrała się, nakarmiła Brzydala, potem wpadła w tak głęboką zadumę, że nakarmiła go po raz drugi... _"Stop"_. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na tę słabość. Syriusz wprawdzie wrócił, ale nie był tą samą osobą, którą Ginny poznała w przeszłości. Tamten Syriusz umarł — i to dosłownie, bo miała graniczące z pewnością podejrzenie, że fragment duszy wyssany zza zasłony był właśnie tym, który zawierał w sobie huncwocką beztroskę i ogień. Teoretycznie rozłam ten miał znaczenie głównie filozoficzne i nie powinien wpłynąć ani na sferę wspomnień, ani na zdolność odczuwania Syriusza, ani nawet na jego wewnętrzną spójność — nie został przecież inicjowany czarnomagicznym rytuałem — ale Ginny wiedziała, że przypomnienie Blackowi, kim jest naprawdę, mogło być mozolnym procesem i nigdy nie dokonać się w pełni.

W końcu zrezygnowała z prób wyrzucenia z głowy wspomnienia silnych ramion młodego Syriusza popychających ją na ścianę i po prostu opuściła mieszkanie. Wolała znowu pojawić się w ministerstwie pół godziny wcześniej, niż pozwolić własnej głowie przeganiać się z kąta w kąt do utraty zmysłów. Chłodne powietrze poranka podziałało na nią otrzeźwiająco, mogła się więc skupić na swojej obecnej trudnej sytuacji, zamiast po raz kolejny rozpamiętywać coś równie nieistotnego jak przeszłość. Harry. Harry i Syriusz. Powędrowała myślami do domu w Epping i wyobraziła sobie, co mogli teraz robić. Czy po prostu siedzieli w ciszy, ciesząc się swoim zjednoczeniem po latach? Czy może rozmawiali, próbując nadrobić stracony czas? Opcja pierwsza wydawała się nazbyt senna, tak bardzo nie w typie dwóch gorącokrwistych Gryfonów — bo choć Harry zapalał się głównie w obliczu problemów, a Syriusz prawdopodobnie od dawna nie zapalił się w ogóle, to trudno byłoby im obu znieść taką dozę ckliwości przez wiele godzin — opcja druga zaś napawała Ginny niemałym przerażeniem. A jeśli w tej rozmowie padnie coś, _cokolwiek_ , co postawi relację Harry'ego z Syriuszem albo Harry'ego z Ginny pod znakiem zapytania?

_"Nie bądź głupia"_ — ofukała się. — _"W takiej sytuacji istnieje milion o wiele bardziej interesujących niż ty kwestii do omówienia"._

Tym razem wyjątkowo nie zapomniała identyfikatora, więc po dotarciu do ministerstwa mogła skorzystać z wejścia służbowego. Swojej niezwykłej zmyślności pożałowała dokładnie w momencie, kiedy z rusztu obok wyskoczył Draco Malfoy we własnej osobie. A choć całą sekundę, którą zajęło mu podniesienie głowy i dostrzeżenie jej, zastanawiała się gorączkowo nad pretekstem zwalniającym ją z podążenia ramię w ramię z nim do wind, nie udało jej się niczego wymyślić.

— Weasley — przywitał ją chłodno i spojrzał na zegarek. — Potter wyrzucił cię z domu i postanowiłaś tu zamieszkać?

— Odwal się, Malfoy — mruknęła, a potem, ku zaskoczeniu swojemu oraz Malfoya, dodała wyjaśniająco: — Nie mogłam spać.

Przeszli przez stanowiska Ochrony i podążyli ku windom. Jak na złość — żadnej z nich nie było na poziomie atrium. Ginny gruchnęła pięścią w przycisk i odwróciła głowę w nadziei, że może jeśli będzie wystarczająco aktywnie ignorować obecność Malfoya obok, ten rozpłynie się w powietrzu. Całe szczęście i on nie szukał pretekstu do rozmowy, a kiedy nadjechała winda, wyminął zamyśloną Ginny ostentacyjnie i wcisnął guzik z numerem dwa ledwie na ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak Ginny ocknęła się w końcu z odrętwienia i wskoczyła za nim do środka.

— Musisz przenieść eliminacje — odezwała się, bo powierzchnia windy okazała się zbyt mała, by milczenie nie przeszkadzało. Malfoy uniósł brwi.

— Nic nie muszę — odparł powoli. — A poza tym rozesłałem już sowy.

Ta odpowiedź w ustach normalnego człowieka brzmiałaby jak całkowicie racjonalny argument. W ustach Malfoya brzmiała tak, że Ginny miała ochotę go uderzyć, choć to ostatnie wynikało z pewnością po części ze złośliwego uśmieszku towarzyszącego wypowiadanym słowom.

— Ja cię tylko uprzejmie informuję, że jeśli nie przeniesiesz eliminacji, to nie pojawi się na nich Gwen, bo ma zawaloną całą środę do osiemnastej.

— A ja cię tylko... informuję — warknął, wyraźnie pomijając użyte przez nią słowo "uprzejmie"; słusznie zresztą, bo byłoby to wierutne kłamstwo — że porozsyłałem wczoraj sowy i zarezerwowałem boisko, więc nie ma opcji przeniesienia tego nawet na inną godzinę, o innym dniu nie wspomnę.

Drzwi do windy otworzyły się ze zgrzytem i oboje wyszli na korytarz Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Znów wydawali się pierwszymi pracownikami na piętrze, co w połączeniu z irytującą odpowiedzią Malfoya doprowadziło Ginny do zaskakującego wniosku: ten człowiek nie posiadał życia osobistego. Było to w pewien sposób satysfakcjonujące, ale i niespodziewane.

— Dlaczego pracujesz w weekendy? — zapytała, podczas gdy Malfoy zajęty był odpieczętowywaniem swojego biura. Miało zaskakująco wiele zabezpieczeń jak na miejsce, którym nie zainteresowałby się żaden złodziej nawet wtedy, gdyby się jakimś cudem aportował w środku, i to z nosem pomiędzy teczkami z napisem "Poufne". Malfoy szarpnął drzwi i wszedł do środka, nie kłopocząc się nawet z przytrzymaniem ich za sobą, by nie trzasnęły Ginny w czoło. To także dało jej do myślenia. Choć był arystokratą z pochodzenia, nie wykazywał żadnych arystokratycznych cech innych niż bycie aroganckim dupkiem, a to z kolei mogło wynikać wyłącznie z bycia jedynakiem — wychuchanym i rozwydrzonym synalkiem Narcyzy Malfoy. Harry przepuszczał kobiety w drzwiach dlatego, że wydawało mu się to uprzejme i właściwe. Syriusz zaś, wyraźnie zwróciła na to uwagę podczas podróży do przeszłości, robił to jakby machinalnie. Może gdyby się nad tym zastanowił, w jakiś sposób dałby wyraz swojemu buntowi przeciwko wpojonym manierom — prawdopodobnie jednak nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, po prostu wychowany w takim duchu nie pomyślał nawet, iż nie jest to powszechny obowiązek. Malfoyowi najwyraźniej nikt grzeczności w stosunku do kobiet nie wbijał obuchem do głowy, bo gdyby celowo naraził Ginny na zderzenie z drzwiami, to z pewnością obróciłby się, by sprawdzić, czy oby na pewno dostrzegła jego bezczelność. Nie zrobił tego jednak, zwyczajnie przeszedł przez pokój i rozsiadł się w swoim fotelu, a potem pomiędzy papierami odnalazł teczkę Harpii. Ostatnie pytanie Ginny po prostu zignorował.

— Kto miałby zastąpić Jones w środę? — zainteresował się po chwili, wlepiając wzrok w jakiś dokument. Ginny zgadywała, że był to wypis z aktualnego składu. Może oceniał, kto najlepiej nadawałby się na decydenta. Ginny uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją i odparła:

— Ja.

Przerwał czytanie i spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem. Z pewnością myślał, że żartowała.

— Ty — powtórzył.

— Tak, ja. Tu jest pisemna prośba podpisana przez Gwen — podsunęła rolkę pergaminu w jego stronę — a tu skład reprezentacji.

Prawda była taka, że eliminacje — choć w teorii stanowiły jeden z filarów sukcesu drużyny — nie były ulubioną formą spędzania wolnego czasu żadnej z zawodniczek poza samą Gwen, która z kolei zawsze była zajęta czymś innym. Ginny została zatem mianowana jej zastępcą decyzyjnym niejako z automatu — jako osoba, która zajmowała się kontaktami z selekcjonerem. Pozostałe dziewczyny rzucały monetą: te, które przegrały, musiały zostać w środę po treningu, by ziewać na trybunach lub w okrojonych składach atakować bramki kandydatek, podczas gdy Ginny wylewać miała siódme poty i wypatrywać diamentów pośród podesłanej im przez Malfoya tony węgla.

Chciał jej dopiec, a nieoczekiwanie sam został zgaszony, w związku z czym uznał najwyraźniej, że najbardziej zrani ją pogardliwym uniesieniem brwi. Natychmiast też to uczynił i trwał w tej pozie długą chwilę, aż Ginny zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie nabawił się przypadkiem paraliżu jakichś mięśni mimicznych. Ciszę przerywało jedynie skrobanie jego pióra, kiedy podpisywał pozwolenia i zmieniał postanowienia magicznej umowy wypożyczenia boiska na eliminacje — ministerialna papierologia wykluczyła możliwość testowania sprawności kandydatek na rodzimym boisku drużyny, podobno w imię idei fair play i dla ukrócenia ewentualnych prób manipulacji czy nepotycznych angażów. W rzeczywistości ktoś musiał po prostu nienawidzić graczy quidditcha i usiłować za wszelką cenę uprzykrzyć im życia, bo wypożyczenie boiska ministerialnego wiązało się z napisaniem setek podań, uzyskaniem pozwoleń i zdecydowanie zbyt częstymi kontaktami z selekcjonerem. To ostatnie było potrójnie przykre, odkąd na miejsce pana Summersby przyjęto Malfoya.

Od dłuższego czasu wszystkie myśli Ginny dryfowały w stronę domu Potterów, więc kiedy po krótkim pukaniu drzwi uchyliły się i do środka zajrzał Harry, musiała zamrugać, by się upewnić, czy go sobie nie wyobraziła.

— O, dobra, jesteś jeszcze — oznajmił nieco nieprzytomnie. — Poczekam na korytarzu.

— Coś nie tak? — zapytała, blednąc nieznacznie. Już się miała poderwać z krzesła, kiedy Harry pokręcił głową.

— Nie, nie. Chcę cię tylko o coś poprosić.

Malfoy przenosił spojrzenie z Ginny na Harry'ego, aż w końcu burknął zirytowany:

— Potter, to nie jest poradnia małżeńska, więc gdybyście mogli łaskawie załatwiać swoje pogaduszki gdzieś indziej...

Nietrudno było zauważyć, że złośliwości przeznaczone dla uszu Harry'ego były podszyte zdecydowanie mniej zaciekłą niechęcią — jakby Ślizgon nie potrafił okazać wdzięczności za jego udział w powojennym uniewinnieniu rodziny Malfoyów inaczej niż poprzez różnicowanie poziomu oziębłości w wypowiedziach. W stosunku do Ginny nie wydawał się wykazywać podobną pokorą.

— Cześć, Malfoy — powiedział jeszcze Harry, jakby dopiero teraz go zauważył, i szybko wycofał się z biura. A choć mina Malfoya nie zmieniła się ani odrobinę, to Ginny miała niejasne wrażenie, że znacząco zwolnił proces uzupełniania dokumentacji, zmuszając ją do pozostania przy jego biurku tak długo, jak to możliwe. Przygryzła ze złością wargę i zaczęła sobie wyobrażać, jak raz po raz odbija wielki, czarny tłuczek prosto w jego zakuty łeb. Przy piętnastym uderzeniu w końcu podsunął jej do podpisu ostatni pergamin.

— Bez Jones te eliminacje i tak skazane są na porażkę — oznajmił chłodno na pożegnanie. — Nie rozpoznasz prawdziwego talentu, nawet jeśli ugryzie cię w tyłek.

Jego żałosne próby zepsucia jej humoru były tak rozpaczliwe, że aż się uśmiechnęła.

— Jeśli jakaś kandydatka ugryzie mnie w tyłek, uznam ją z pewnością za beznadziejną obrończynię. No i nie zapominaj, że to ty przeprowadzałeś wstępną selekcję i to na tobie prasa będzie wieszać psy, jeśli przyślesz mi kogokolwiek poniżej poziomu drużyny. Miłego dnia!

Po tych słowach podniosła się, by wyjść. Musiała przyznać, że nieco się rozczarowała konfrontacją z Malfoyem. Przyszła rano do ministerstwa nie tylko dlatego, że miała taki obowiązek — zrobiła to też w nadziei na uwolnienie się od części targających nią od powrotu Syriusza emocji. W jej przypadku słowne potyczki sprawdzały się niemal tak samo dobrze jak pojedynki, oczyszczały i pozwalały nabrać dystansu. Niestety Malfoy okazał się zbyt słabym przeciwnikiem. Nie potrafił wyczuć miejsc, w które uderzenie zabolałoby ją najmocniej, a po latach mniej lub bardziej intensywnych konfrontacji wciąż ograniczał się do wytykania wszystkim dookoła albo biedy, albo braku znajomości, albo — i tę ostatnią strategię z zamiłowaniem odnosił do Ginny — sławy przekraczającej rzeczywiste zasługi. Już nawet z Ronem kłóciła się bardziej zapalczywie.

Kiedy tylko zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, serce podskoczyło jej do gardła bez żadnego konkretnego powodu, chyba po prostu na myśl o czekającym na nią po drugiej stronie korytarza Harrym. Zbliżała się do niego powoli, nie dowierzając jego zmęczonemu uśmiechowi, a każdy krok wzmocniony echem i zsynchronizowany z biciem serca brzmiał w jej głowie jak dzwon wybijający sekundy do momentu, kiedy Harry odsłoni przed nią prawdziwy powód, dla którego pokusił się o szukanie jej aż u Malfoya. _"Czy to prawda, że miałaś romans z Syriuszem?"_. Co by mu na to odpowiedziała? Nie? Nie potrafiłaby skłamać. Tak? Zbyt mocno go kochała, by móc go teraz tak zranić — zwłaszcza w obliczu powrotu Syriusza. Ale uśmiech Harry'ego wcale nie gasł, wręcz przeciwnie — w końcu Ginny zbliżyła się na tyle, że mógł go zwieńczyć szybkim, radosnym pocałunkiem złożonym na jej ustach.

— Malfoy robił ci jakieś problemy? — zapytał, mylnie interpretując zmarszczone brwi i przymrużone oczy.

Ginny wypuściła powoli powietrze. Nie chodziło o Syriusza. _Nie tym razem._

— Marudził, jak zwykle. Co jest?

Usiedli razem na ławce, Harry podał jej zawiniątko, w którym rozpoznała pelerynę-niewidkę. Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

— _Muffliato!_ Robards właśnie rozwiał moje nadzieje na wcześniejszy powrót. Zła wiadomość jest więc taka, że będę w domu późnym wieczorem i nie mogę zabrać Syriusza na Pokątną, żeby jak najszybciej dostał różdżkę. Mogłabyś po treningu?...

— Jasne — przerwała mu szybko. — Niczym się nie przejmuj, załatwię to.

Teraz miała przynajmniej pretekst, żeby spędzić z Blackiem jakiś czas sam na sam.

— Super — ucieszył się Harry. — Jest jeszcze dobra wiadomość. Mamy dziś spotkanie z Brygadą Interwencyjną Departamentu Tajemnic, może uda mi się czegoś dowiedzieć ze źródeł.

Kiwnęła głową i złapała go za rękę.

— Bądź ostrożny, dobrze? Cały ten Łuk Śmierci brzmi jeszcze bardziej podejrzanie niż wcześniej.

— Wiem. Ty też się postaraj zwracać na siebie jak najmniej uwagi. A jeśli Syriusz nie będzie chciał współpracować, masz moje pozwolenie na skucie go albo związanie, albo... — Głowa Ginny wybuchła tysiącem wizji związanego Syriusza, zanim zakiełkował w niej niepokój.

— Dlaczego Syriusz miałby nie chcieć współpracować? — zapytała.

Harry westchnął. Wyglądał, jakby radość płynąca z powrotu ojca chrzestnego trochę w nim przygasła, ustępując miejsca strachowi o jego dalszy los — nie tylko ze względu na sposób, w jaki wydostał się zza zasłony, ale też z powodu stanu emocjonalnego, w jakim się znajdował. Jakby było mu absolutnie wszystko jedno.

— Po prostu rób, co uważasz za słuszne.

Rozstali się przy windach. Harry zniknął w tej jadącej na górę, pozostawiając Ginny w stanie rozchwiania, pełną obaw i wątpliwości, a nade wszystko złą na siebie za wybór, którego dokonała trzy lata temu. Jak mogła w ogóle pomyśleć, że zatrzymanie dla siebie faktu romansowania z Syriuszem było dobrym pomysłem w kontekście budowania relacji z Harrym?! Czy od teraz będzie żyła w ciągłym strachu, że prawda prędzej czy później wyjdzie na jaw, a Harry nie odnajdzie w sobie siły, by zrozumieć — nie to nawet, że dała się porwać uczuciu, ale to, że mu o nim nie powiedziała? Prawdopodobnie nawet Gilderoy Lockhart był w tym momencie w lepszym stanie psychicznym niż Ginny.

Trening okazał się stratą czasu — Gwen nie pojawiła się na nim w ogóle, a bez jej entuzjazmu nikomu nie chciało się wkładać serca w latanie o ósmej rano w poniedziałek, Glory natomiast poinformowała Ginny, że Annie nie wróciła do domu na noc i tylko wysłała jej krótką wiadomość, że będzie dopiero przed południem. Nie kłopocząc się nawet przebieraniem, punkt jedenasta Ginny upewniła się, że ma w torbie pelerynę, po czym z sercem na ramieniu teleportowała się do Epping. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ledwie wczoraj powróciła do domu Jima po trzech latach bolesnej świadomości jego nieistnienia, a dziś — dziś czekał tam na nią Syriusz. Żywy. Dorosły. Całkowicie odmieniony.

Wśliznęła się do środka po cichu i zatrzymała przy wejściu do salonu. _"Gdybym była Syriuszem, gdzie?..."_. Nie musiała nawet kończyć tego pytania w swojej głowie. Doskonale wiedziała, gdzie powinna go szukać. Wspięła się szybko po schodach na piętro, a potem skierowała korytarzem prosto do sypialni Jamesa. Drzwi były lekko uchylone, więc tylko je popchnęła, a jej wzrok padł na Blacka zwróconego do niej plecami z łokciem opartym o biurko i dłonią wyciągniętą w kierunku kałamarza. Jego palce były nienaturalnie wyprostowane, a mięśnie napięte, jakby wiele wysiłku kosztowało go utrzymanie ich w takiej pozycji. Odchrząknęła. Syriusz odwrócił się powoli, jego ręka opadła bez siły na blat.

— A, to ty — mruknął, mierząc ją spojrzeniem. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć, o czym myślał. Niezwykle trudno było jej go czytać, odkąd wrócił — nie żeby wcześniej mogła określić takie próby mianem bułki z masłem. — Harry uprzedzał, że przyjdziesz.

Po czym wrócił do przerwanej czynności. Ginny obserwowała go dłuższą chwilę, zanim ośmieliła się zapytać:

— Co robisz?

Teraz, kiedy przebywali sam na sam, a emocje nieco opadły, widziała w nim nieco więcej z tego Syriusza, który zamykał się na długie godziny z Hardodziobem w sypialni swojej matki, a mniej z człowieka, w którym się zakochała podczas pobytu w przeszłości. Tamten Syriusz z Grimmauld Place bywał momentami tak odległy i niezrównoważony, że trudno jej było czuć się w jego towarzystwie całkowicie swobodnie.

Początkowo nie odpowiedział, skupiony na czynności, którą wykonywał — czymkolwiek była — ale w końcu poddał się i westchnął, jego plecy zaokrągliły się, a na czole pojawiła się podłużna kreska oznaczająca w jego przypadku rezygnację. Ponownie podniósł wzrok na Ginny i wyjaśnił zmęczonym głosem:

— Próbowałem przywołać ten kałamarz, ale nie potrafię zlokalizować w sobie magii.

— Magia bezróżdżkowa? — zdziwiła się. Tylko najpotężniejsi czarodzieje potrafili rzucać zaklęcia bez pomocy różdżki, a i to jedynie te mniej skomplikowane. Dlaczego Syriusz wydawał się taki zdruzgotany swoim niepowodzeniem?

— Mniej więcej, ale nie do końca. Żeby zostać animagiem, musisz opanować podstawy, inaczej nigdy nie uda ci się przemienić. Czarodzieje posiadają magię we wszystkich komórkach, ale jej źródło, _serce_ , u każdego znajduje się gdzie indziej. Jeśli nauczysz się poprawnie odczytywać magiczną mapę swojego ciała, znaleźć miejsce, z którego wychodzą połączenia nerwowe przewodzące impulsy od twojego mózgu do rdzenia różdżki... dopiero wtedy możesz myśleć o zmianie postaci. A kiedy już opanujesz przemiany, możesz spróbować wykorzystać nabytą wiedzę do rzucania prostych czarów, nazwijmy to, _siłą umysłu_. To bardzo skomplikowana sfera.

Ginny kiwnęła głową. Ze szkoły pamiętała o animagii jedynie tyle, że istnieli czarodzieje potrafiący przemieniać się w zwierzęta. Koniec, kropka. Być może nigdy nie wgłębiano się w biologiczny aspekt takich przemian, bo przysypianie na lekcjach transmutacji mogła wykluczyć od razu — u profesor McGonagall takie rzeczy nie przechodziły.

— To znaczy, że teraz nie możesz się przemienić? — zapytała, ale Syriusz jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

— Jeszcze nie próbowałem. Muszę się najpierw upewnić, że kontroluję swoje magiczne epicentrum, bo potem mógłbym mieć problem z powrotem do ludzkiej formy. Zwierzęciu zawsze nieco trudniej jest wyczuć ten ośrodek.

Zawahała się, a potem zapytała:

— Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Przeszył ją długim, uważnym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, a później odparł:

— Innym razem. Nie wyspałaś się?

— Skąd ten wniosek? — sarknęła. Naprawdę myślał, że udało jej się zmrużyć oko po tym, co zobaczyła i usłyszała? Tak bardzo pozbawiony był empatii, czy po prostu lubił patrzyć, jak się unosiła? Zamiast jednak podsycić się jej irytacją, odwrócił wzrok i zaczął się bawić kałamarzem, który próbował wcześniej bezskutecznie przywołać. Ginny ze złością odrzuciła włosy do tyłu i postanowiła zrealizować brutalną terapię, która przyszła jej do głowy na chwilę przed świtem. Jeśli to nie zadziała, nic nie zadziała. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wyrzuciła z siebie jedno słowo, a brzmiało ono: — REGULUS.

Syriusz popatrzył na nią ostro, co przyjęła z zadowoleniem. Wszystko było lepsze niż obojętność, zwłaszcza w przypadku tej siedzącej przed nią zjawy bez różdżki i z płynnym źródłem magii. Co takiego mógł jej zrobić w najgorszym razie? Nawarczeć na nią? Wielkie rzeczy.

— Ze wszystkich tematów, jakie mogłaś poruszyć, wybrałaś sobie akurat ten? Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem rozczarowany — powiedział, ale w słowach tych pobrzmiewało wahanie. Zastanawiał się zapewne, co takiego mogła ukrywać, skoro zdecydowała się zagrać kartą jego brata. Nie trzymała go długo w niepewności.

— Horkruks, o którym wspominał Harry. Medalion Slytherina. Ktoś go zniszczył, zanim Harry do niego dotarł, i to na wiele lat przed tym, jak Dumbledore domyślił się tajemnicy nieśmiertelności Voldemorta. Wiesz, kto to był? Twój brat. Twój mały, _głupi_ brat, z którym tak _ciepło_ się pożegnałeś i który przed śmiercią wręczył ci książkę, której nawet nie raczyłeś otworzyć. — Syriusz zamrugał. Chyba udało jej się go zaskoczyć. — Wiesz, o czym z nim rozmawiałam wtedy na ulicy, kiedy postanowiłeś rzucić się na nas z różdżką jak pierwszy lepszy szaleniec? Próbowałam go przekonać, żeby nie szedł na śmierć.

— Albo poniosłaś sromotną klęskę, albo to najnudniejsza bajka świata.

Podobnie jak wcześniej Malfoya, tak i Syriusza miała ochotę teraz uderzyć. Ale to było inne pragnienie — palące, rozdzierające, zżerające ją od środka, tak że obawiała się, że podczas zaciskania pięści przebije sobie paznokciami skórę na wnętrzu dłoni. Syriusz mógłby uczyć Malfoya, jak trafiać celnie i pozbawiać tchu. Ginny musiała wziąć głęboki wdech i postawić się w myślach do pionu; to nie siebie zamierzała przecież wyprowadzić z równowagi. Kiedy odpowiadała, jej głos wydawał się niemal spokojny.

— Minęło tyle lat, a ty nadal nie zdążyłeś dorosnąć. To nie ja przegrałam, ale ty. To ty nie dałeś sobie niczego powiedzieć, przekonany o swojej racji, całkowicie zaślepiony uprzedzeniami z dzieciństwa. Regulus był twoim bratem. Nie obchodzi cię, co się z nim stało _naprawdę_?

— Nie — oparł sucho, ale oboje wiedzieli, że kłamał.

Jego klatka piersiowa zaczęła się unosić i opadać nieco szybciej niż jeszcze chwilę temu. Ginny gdzieś obok dojmującego smutku i wyrzutów sumienia poczuła satysfakcję. Jeszcze trochę i uda jej się przywrócić go do życia — albo zabić ostatecznie.

— To masz pecha, bo ja akurat mam taki kaprys, żeby ci opowiedzieć tę historię ze wszystkimi szczegółami. A kiedy skończę, przypomnij mi, żebym wróciła do momentu, w którym niechcący poinformowałam Jamesa, że umrze.

Po tej ostatniej uwadze Syriusz gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze, jakby się dusił, a potem złapał ją za łokieć tak szybko, że nie zdążyła odskoczyć.

— Kłamiesz — warknął, boleśnie wbijając jej palce w skórę. Choć szczuplejszy i o nadwątlonych siłach, wciąż nie można było nie doceniać tego, jak przewyższał Ginny fizycznie pod każdym względem. Musiała się pilnować, inaczej nawet różdżka jej nie pomoże, jeśli po jakiejś nieostrożnej zaczepce Syriusz w końcu postanowi ją udusić gołymi rękoma.

— Chciałabym — odpowiedziała ze smutkiem.

— Dlaczego to robisz? Chcesz mnie dobić?

Zamknęła oczy. Nie mogła patrzyć na jego minę pełną cierpienia wymieszanego z niezrozumieniem. Syriusz nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego od wejścia zaczęła rozdrapywać stare rany. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z powagi swojego stanu: być może przywykł do obojętności przez te wszystkie lata za zasłoną, stała się ona dla niego normalną reakcją na każdy aspekt rzeczywistości. Emocje, które budziły przywoływane przez Ginny wspomnienia, musiały być dla niego torturą.

— Chcę ci pomóc.

I zmusiła go, żeby usiadł, po czym powtórzyła mu to, co sama usłyszała dawno temu od Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony; całą historię zwątpienia Regulusa i jego ostatniego aktu poświęcenia. Gdy dotarła do tego fragmentu, Syriusz otworzył usta i oparł czoło o blat biurka, ale słowa wypływające z jego ust nie były tymi, których Ginny oczekiwała.

— On był jeszcze głupszy, niż początkowo sądziłem.

— Co? — zapytała, nieco zmieszana. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewała.

— Umarł za skrzata? _Za skrzata?!_ Zamiast zrobić coś pożytecznego dla świata, podzielić się z kimkolwiek swoim odkryciem... Nie, skąd. Panicz Regulus ma swój honor, pozostanie śmierciożercą aż do zgniłej śmierci! Co za kretyn, co za tępy, bezmyślny pionek!

Tak się zaperzył, że aż poczerwieniał. Dziwnie wyglądał ten kolor na zawsze pobladłej twarzy, niczym zapite oblicze jakiegoś mętnego typa spod ciemnej gwiazdy, złodziejaszka pokroju Dunga albo jednego z tych cieni z ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Złość czy rozpacz — emocja była emocją, a dla Ginny w tej chwili liczyło się niewiele ponad skuteczność jej misji. Kiedy decydowała się zagrać kartą Regulusa, była przygotowana na trudną przeprawę.

— Próbował ci powiedzieć — przypomniała Syriuszowi trzeźwo.

— O tak, faktycznie, bardzo się postarał, żebym zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło — sarknął w odpowiedzi.

— Dumbledore zrozumiał. Wyczytał to właśnie z tej książki, którą przyniósł ci Reg.

— A skąd ją wziął?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

— Zabrałam ją z twojego mieszkania i mu podrzuciłam.

— Ty. No tak, _ty_ też wiedziałaś. Stworzylibyście z moim braciszkiem wspaniałą parę enigmatycznych świrów — warknął.

— Nie mogłam zmienić przeszłości, pamiętasz?

_"To był prawdopodobnie najgorszy pomysł, na jaki dziś wpadłam"_ — pomyślała ze złością, kiedy jej dolna warga zaczęła drżeć. A najgorsze najprawdopodobniej jeszcze nie nadeszło, ponieważ właśnie włożyła Syriuszowi w ręce najcięższą amunicję, a ten wykorzystał ją bez wahania.

— Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Nie mogłaś zmienić przeszłości, ale mogłaś powiedzieć Jimowi, że umrze? Nie mogłaś zmienić przeszłości, ale mogłaś mi wskoczyć do łóżka i liczyć na to, że wszystko się samo rozwiąże, kiedy ty będziesz nam wszystkim układać życia po swojemu?

Ta ostatnia uwaga była tak jawnie niesprawiedliwa, że Ginny nie miała nawet siły się zirytować. Czy nie spędził długich tygodni na próbach przekonania jej, że musi pozostać z nim w jego czasach, inaczej żadne z nich nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwe? Pocieszająca była zresztą świadomość, że nie wyparł całej tej historii ze świadomości, po prostu z jakichś powodów postanowił udawać, iż nie robiła ona już na nim żadnego wrażenia. Zdecydowała się uczepić jedynej w miarę neutralnej uwagi spośród tej litanii oskarżeń.

— Przecież nie uprzedziłam go umyślnie. To się stało pierwszego dnia, kiedy ty poleciałeś po Dumbledore'a. Zadał mi pytanie, a ja nie wiedziałam, jak na nie odpowiedzieć. Byłam skołowana i przerażona, a Jim był bystry. Domyślił się. Przepraszam.

Jej przeprosiny dotyczyły nie tylko Jamesa — dotyczyły wszystkiego, co się kiedykolwiek między Ginny a Syriuszem stało. Przepraszała za to, że pozwoliła sobie się w nim zakochać i pozwoliła jemu na to samo, mimo iż wiedziała, z czym to się mogło wiązać w przyszłości. Przepraszała za to, że nie powiedziała mu o śmierciach jego przyjaciół ani o zasłonie. I w końcu przepraszała za swoją młodszą wersję, która nie miała szans pamiętać, co się między nimi wydarzyło w jej przyszłości i jego przeszłości, czym skazała go na jeszcze większe tortury — jakby śmierć Potterów i dwanaście lat Azkabanu nie były wystarczającą karą za naiwność.

Syriusz mrugał przez chwilę w milczeniu, układając sobie w głowie elementy tej układanki, a Ginny obserwowała go spod przymrużonych powiek. Nie miała pojęcia, jak zgrabnie się odnieść do pozostałych problemów, a i Syriusz nie wydawał się wyrywać do poznania innych jej motywacji. W końcu westchnął i podniósł na nią zmęczony wzrok.

— To wszystko jest takie popieprzone — mruknął.

— Mnie to mówisz?

— Nie wiem, co czuję. Mam wrażenie, że wszystko i nic jednocześnie.

— To już jakiś progres — uśmiechnęła się. — Wszystko i nic jest lepsze niż zupełne, całkowite nic, bo to znaczy, że czujesz _cokolwiek_.

Dopiero teraz wydawał się rozumieć cel jej sadystycznych zabiegów. Pokiwał głową i wstał, po czym zaczął chodzić po pokoju w tę i z powrotem.

— Kiedy James mianował mnie ojcem chrzestnym swojego syna, chyba inaczej sobie wyobrażał naszą przyszłość. Nie sądził na pewno, że przez dwanaście lat będę zupełnie bezużyteczny, a potem nawieję na chwilę z Azkabanu, żeby namieszać Harry'emu w głowie i umrzeć. To zabawne, ale kiedy patrzę wstecz, mam wrażenie, że to bardziej Harry troszczył się o mnie niż odwrotnie.

Miał rację, ale niesprawiedliwym byłoby doszukiwanie się w tym jego winy. Zrobił, co mógł, by chronić Harry'ego — przecież to dla niego uciekł z Azkabanu. Gdyby chodziło o samą zemstę na Peterze, dokonałby tego kiedykolwiek, a jednak prawdziwym motorem do działania okazała się świadomość, że Glizgodon znajduje się w Hogwarcie razem z synem Jamesa. Myśl o tym, że mógłby skrzywdzić jego chrześniaka, zainicjowała niemal niemożliwy czyn — Syriusz jako pierwszy czarodziej w historii bez żadnej pomocy z zewnątrz uciekł z najpilniej strzeżonego więzienia. Chyba tylko głaz mógłby się nie wzruszyć takim popisem siły i determinacji. Może nie był najlepszym i najstabilniejszym emocjonalnie opiekunem na kuli ziemskiej, ale kiedy niby miał się nauczyć odpowiedzialności? Wszyscy oczekiwali od niego rozsądku i powagi, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że oto stał przed nimi dwudziestoletni chłopiec o rysach trzydziestolatka, który tylko udawał, że jest tym, kim chciano, by był. Harry od początku był dla niego swoim ojcem — nie dlatego, że Syriusz był takim bezmyślnym pozerem, ale dlatego, że nie miał czasu dorosnąć i nauczyć się kochać go jako odrębną postać. Molly przeganiała go z kąta w kąt, narzekając na jego beztroskę i nieodpowiedzialność, wszyscy "dorośli" — Kingsley, Moody, Arthur, nawet Remus — zdawali się nie zauważać, jak trudno mu było przywyknąć do nowej rzeczywistości. A Ginny... Ginny była wówczas zbyt młoda i nieświadoma, by rozumieć powagę sytuacji. Syriusz nie miał nikogo — absolutnie ani jednej osoby, która choćby próbowałaby go zrozumieć. Najbliżej tego dokonania okazał się Harry, bo on zawsze przyjmował ludzi ze wszystkimi wadami i słabościami, jeśli odnosili się do niego z miłością.

— Bo Harry taki już jest — powiedziała czule. — On nie miał ci tego za złe. I nigdy nie będzie miał, po prostu mu zaufaj.

Patrzyli na siebie długą chwilę, aż w końcu Syriusz odezwał się cicho — ni to z żalem, ni to szczęśliwie:

— Bardzo go kochasz, prawda?

— Jak nikogo na świecie — przyznała szczerze, bo w chwilach takich jak ta z ogromu tej miłości chciało jej się wręcz płakać. Choć nie byli przesadnie czułostkowi — ani ona, ani Harry — a ich związek nie należał do tych najbardziej namiętnych, pełnych pasji, kłótni i godzenia się, nienawiści przechodzącej w miłość i z powrotem na wiecznej spirali emocji, to łączyła ich więź tak silna, że nic, absolutnie nic nie byłoby w stanie jej zerwać, nie po tylu latach.

— Słusznie. Zasługujecie na siebie.

W tej chwili pomiędzy nią a Syriuszem nawiązała się cienka nić zrozumienia — wspólna zgoda co do charakteru ich relacji w przeszłości. To tylko sen, opowieść z innego wymiaru, zbyt niewyraźna i drżąca, by trzeba ją było koniecznie wyciągać na światło dzienne i prezentować postronnym, niezaangażowanym widzom. Na pierwszy plan wysuwała się teraz relacja Syriusza z Harrym, a także zapewnienie mu bezpieczeństwa, póki nie stanie się jasne, co Departament Tajemnic wiedział o jego zmartwychwstaniu oraz co zamierzał w związku z tym faktem zrobić.

Schyliła się do torby i wyciągnęła z niej pelerynę-niewidkę Harry'ego.

— To co, dasz się porwać na zakupy?

— A żebyś wiedziała — odparł zaczepnie. Na pewno zdawał sobie sprawę, że spodziewała się oporu i marudzenia, bo bez szemrania przyjął od niej pelerynę i zamaszystym gestem zarzucił ją sobie na ramiona, tak że teraz tylko jego głowa wisiała w powietrzu niemalże stopę wyżej niż jej własna. — Bez różdżki czuję się jak bez ręki. A skoro już jesteśmy przy zakupach...

— Rozbił się.

Syriusz zamrugał.

— _Co?_

— Motor. Rozbił się.

— Skąd wiedziałaś, o co chcę zapytać?

— Bo cię znam.

— Rozbił się? Jak?

— Długa historia, jak wszystko ostatnio. Chodź. — Wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń, ale nie od razu ją chwycił. — Co znowu?

— Myślisz, że?...

— Innym razem, Syriuszu.

— Czy mogę dokończyć chociaż jedno zdanie? — zirytował się.

— Nie, jeśli jakiekolwiek ze zdań, które masz na myśli, zawiera w sobie propozycję kupna nowego motoru.

Spiorunował ją wzrokiem, ale w końcu zmiękł i rozwarł usta w szerokim uśmiechu. Jeszcze nie całkowicie szczerym i na pewno nie radosnym, ale już nie tym podręcznikowym wykrzywieniu, którym raczył wszystkich wczoraj. Czując się dużo lżej niż jeszcze parę godzin wcześniej, Ginny pochyliła się i wymacała w powietrzu jego niewidzialną dłoń, po czym zamknęła oczy, obracając w myślach destynację. _"Dziurawy Kocioł!"_.

Mimo iż kalendarz oznajmiał przybycie poniedziałku, a zegar naścienny już jakiś czas temu wybił południe, pub pełen był czarodziejów — większość z nich wyglądała, jakby po prostu przegapili koniec weekendu. Przebicie się do wyjścia z niewidzialnym Syriuszem depczącym jej po piętach, kiedy co i rusz z jakiegoś kąta padało jej imię albo nazwisko, a ona musiała zatrzymywać się i konwersować z ludźmi, których albo nie znała, albo znała bardzo przelotnie, wydawało się celem niemalże nieosiągalnym. W końcu przy kontuarze dostrzegła Neville'a i szybko pożegnała się z korpulentną czarownicą pracującą najprawdopodobniej z Billem albo Charliem — a może z Percym? W każdym razie na pewno którymś z braci. Kobieta niechętnie przerwała swoją porywającą opowieść o rzewnym kibicowaniu Harpiom, a Ginny podeszła do przyjaciela i rzuciła mu wymowne spojrzenie.

— Czy ty nie powinieneś być przypadkiem w pracy? — zapytała, ignorując bardzo mało subtelne chrząknięcie tuż przy swoim uchu. Może i nie odnajdował się jeszcze w świecie złożonych uczuć i emocji, ale brak cierpliwości tak bardzo wpisywał się w kontinuum Syriusza, że wciąż nie mógł ścierpieć ani sekundy nudy, jeśli jej sobie akurat sam nie zaplanował. Typowe. Oczywiście całkowicie go zignorowała.

— Powinienem — odpowiedział Neville i wyszczerzył się do niej głupkowato. Przynajmniej ktoś na tym świecie potrafił być bezwzględnie, dziecięco szczęśliwy, jakikolwiek istniał ku temu powód. — W mojej nowej pracy. Za niecały miesiąc.

Wytrzeszczył na nią oczy, a Ginny zamrugała.

— Nowej pracy? Odszedłeś z ministerstwa?

— Ma się rozumieć! Dziś rano! — ucieszył się.

Oho. To, co dla Harry'ego było jedynym sposobem na życie, dla Neville'a okazało się jedynie przejściem pomiędzy przyzwyczajeniem a spełnieniem marzeń. Ginny nie mogła powiedzieć, że nie była zaskoczona, chociaż po części potwierdzało to słuszność wyboru dokonanego przez Voldemorta — naznaczył sobie idealnego antagonistę.

— I co teraz będziesz robił?

Kolejne chrząknięcie, tym razem głośniejsze i przeciągłe. Syriusz dawał wyraz swojemu coraz większemu niezadowoleniu.

— Zaproponowali mi objęcie posady nauczyciela zielarstwa w Hogwarcie. W Hogwarcie! — A potem, gdy Ginny wciąż stała nieporuszona, powtórzył po raz trzeci, potrząsając lekko jej ramieniem: — W Hogwarcie!

— To wspaniale, Nev. Naprawdę się cieszę. Słuchaj, trochę się śpieszę, ale odezwę się do ciebie za parę dni, okej? Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

— A co, coś się zmieniło od wczoraj?

Popatrzył na nią łobuzersko i mrugnął. Ginny wiedziała, że mógł mieć na myśli co najwyżej ewentualne oświadczyny Harry'ego. Ona sama nie mogła uwierzyć, że ledwie kilkanaście godzin wcześniej jej głównym życiowym zmartwieniem był brak gotowości na powiedzenie: "tak".

_"Wszystko"_ — mruknęła w myślach, ale na głos wypowiedziała jedynie:

— Długa historia.

Mogłaby sobie te dwa słowa wytatuować na czole, tak idealnie oddawały ostatnio połowę zawieszonych w powietrzu pytań, do których nie miała siły lub czasu się odnieść. Cmoknęła go na pożegnanie i odeszła, żegnana rozradowanym wołaniem:

— Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego!

— Wszystkiego najlepszego? — zapytał Syriusz za jej plecami, kiedy ona zajęta była odliczaniem cegieł w murze. Tato i Bill potrafili zawsze bezbłędnie wskazać odpowiednią bez zastanowienia, ale choć Ginny pamiętała, w którym miejscu mniej więcej się ona znajdowała, to nigdy nie trafiała za pierwszym podejściem.

— Urodziny — wyjaśniła krótko. — Słuchaj, która?...

— Pierwsza na lewo od czubka twojej różdżki. Niżej. Ta.

Zdecydowała się nie komentować tego, że choć wiedział od początku, nie odezwał się, póki sama go nie zapytała. Stuknęła we wskazaną cegłę różdżką, a ta cofnęła się i otworzyła przejście na ulicę Pokątną, zakupowe centrum magicznego Londynu. Nie sprawdzając nawet, czy oby na pewno towarzyszy jej niewidzialna postać Syriusza, szybkim krokiem ruszyła od razu w kierunku sklepu Ollivanderów — teraz prowadzonego przez bratanka starego Ollivandera, szpakowatego mężczyznę w średnim wieku imieniem Scott. Dzwonek u drzwi zabrzęczał, gdy przekręciła gałkę — a sekundę później zabrzęczał po raz drugi, upewniając Ginny, że nie zgubiła po drodze powodu, dla którego w ogóle się tam pojawiła. Scott Ollivander natychmiast pojawił się przy ladzie i ukłonił grzecznie. Podobnie jak cała jego rodzina odnosił się do Harry'ego i wszystkich jego przyjaciół z ogromnym szacunkiem, pomny zasług tria w ocaleniu wuja z piwnicy Malfoy Manor. Ginny upewniła się, że nikogo poza nimi nie ma w sklepie, a potem pochyliła się w stronę pana Ollivandera i oznajmiła konspiracyjnym szeptem:

— Potrzebuję różdżki dla mojego niewidzialnego przyjaciela.

— A czy niewidzialny przyjaciel panienki potrafi mówić? — odpowiedział Ollivander podobnie złowieszczym tonem, a kąciki jego ust zatrzęsły się delikatnie. Ginny zrozumiała, że się z niej naigrawał. Zanim zdążyła zareagować, spod peleryny dobiegł syk — i gdyby nie wiedziała, że to Syriusz znajdował się obok, nigdy by go nie rozpoznała po tym zmienionym, wysokim i rozwałkowującym niektóre spółgłoski głosie:

— Sześć stóp i trzy cale, klątwy i uroki, zaawansowana transmutacja.

— Czy to pańska pierwsza różdżka? — zapytał uprzejmie Ollivander, spoglądając mniej więcej stopę od miejsca, gdzie zdaniem Ginny stał Syriusz. Z tak niewielkiej odległości wyraźnie słyszała każdy jego oddech.

— Czwarta.

— O. Co się stało z poprzednimi trzema, jeśli mogę spytać?

— Nie może pan — odparł Syriusz dość oschle.

— Oczywiście, oczywiście, proszę wybaczyć. Imię szanownego pana? O ile to również nie jest tajemnica, a w takim razie najmocniej...

— James.

Głos mu nawet nie zadrżał, kiedy wypowiadał ostatnie słowo. Końcowe "s" przeszło niemal w wężowy syk i wisiało w powietrzu jeszcze chwilę po tym, jak pan Ollivander zniknął między półkami, mrucząc pod nosem:

— Akacja, zdecydowanie akacja i... tak, tak, pióro z ogona feniksa.

— James? — zapytała Ginny półgębkiem i uniosła brwi. Żałowała, że nie mogła widzieć miny Syriusza, choć była przekonana, że gdzieś tam pod peleryną wzruszył ramionami, bo usłyszała szelest materiału na wysokości swojego czoła.

— Popularne imię — odszepnął.

— John, William, Adam, Michael, Matthew — wyrzuciła z siebie na wydechu. — Wymieniać dalej?

Ale Syriusz nie zdążył już odpowiedzieć, bo za ladę wrócił pan Ollivander z naręczem różnej wielkości pudełek. Nie odsunął nawet do końca pokrywy pierwszego, kiedy Syriusz warknął po prostu:

— Nie.

— Nie? — zdziwił się pan Ollivander i uniósł brwi. — To jedna z naszych bardziej udanych różdżek, wykonana z drzewa akacjowego i...

— Nie — powtórzył Syriusz nieprzejednanym tonem. Ginny trudno było określić, czy naprawdę poczuł jakąś wewnętrzną niechęć do oferowanej różdżki, czy był to po prostu zwyczajny kaprys i próba zirytowania tego w gruncie rzeczy sympatycznego człowieka. Bo choć stary Ollivander wydawał się wiedzieć o swoich wytworach znacznie więcej niż jego bratanek, to był przy tym nieco zafiksowany na ich punkcie, a przez to mógł się niektórym wydawać nieprzyjemny, może nawet nieco złowieszczy. Pan Scott znacznie bardziej doceniał kontakt z żywym człowiekiem, częściej się uśmiechał i nie odpowiadał na pytania zagadkami. Po tak wyraźnie zamanifestowanej odmowie odłożył pierwsze pudełko na bok i wypchnął na brzeg lady trzy kolejne. Chwilę później jedno z nich oderwało się od powierzchni i pofrunęło w stronę Ginny, a ona dopiero wtedy zorientowała się, że to Syriusz musiał podejść i sam je sobie wybrać spośród wszystkich zaoferowanych. Zaszeleścił papier, a w powietrzu zawisła piękna, ciemnobrązowa różdżka, długa i giętka, lekko wygięta. Nawet dłoń nie wychynęła zza peleryny, żeby zacisnąć się na drewnie — Syriusz musiał obejmować różdżkę przez materiał. Machnął nią, ale z czubka nie wystrzeliła nawet jedna iskra. Pan Ollivander zrobił zawiedzioną minę i bez słowa odwrócił się w stronę swoich regałów.

— Brzoza, brzoza... Nie. Głóg. Głóg i włókno ze smoczego serca. Trzynaście i trzy czwarte cala, proszę spróbować.

Wycelował kolejnym pudełkiem w pustą przestrzeń obok Ginny, a sytuacja powtórzyła się. Syriusz odpakował różdżkę, zamachnął się i... nic się nie stało. Ginny nieśmiało wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę, a on podał jej testowany przedmiot, a zrobił to nieco zbyt zamaszyście, by mogła uwierzyć, że wciąż jest spokojny. Zacisnęła palce wokół zimnego drewna. Nie poczuła iskry przebiegającej jej od dłoni wzdłuż kręgosłupa, od razu też wiedziała, że nie dogadałaby się z materiałem. Ale kiedy tylko lekko machnęła ręką, wszystkie pudełka leżące na ladzie podskoczyły, otworzyły się i w ogromnym nieładzie potoczyły na posadzkę. To potwierdzało jej podejrzenia — źle dobrana różdżka w fazie testów powinna zachowywać się kapryśnie. Brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji niepokoił. Czyżby Syriusz miał problemy ze swoją magią? Merlinie, a jeśli bezpowrotnie ją stracił?! Najwyraźniej i on zaczął rozważać taką możliwość, bo dobiegający spod peleryny oddech zdawał się płytszy i bardziej nierówny, a jego właściciel przebierał nerwowo nogami — podeszwy jego butów szurały o podłogę, jakby miał ochotę wziąć nogi za pas i uciec, nim ktokolwiek postanowi ubrać w słowa swoje wątpliwości.

Wypróbował trzy kolejne, ale Ginny nie zaobserwowała zmiany. Zaczynała się już poważnie martwić, a wtedy Syriusz odezwał się nagle do stojącego do nich plecami pana Ollivandera:

— Ta. — Mężczyzna odwrócił się powoli, ściskając w rękach długie, cienkie pudełko. — Tak, ta. Czuję to.

— Jest pan pewien? Grab jest bardzo... specyficznym drewnem. Kapryśnym. Wymagającym.

— Ta — powtórzył Syriusz z irytacją.

Pan Ollivander posłusznie odpakował różdżkę i wyciągnął ją przed siebie.

— Czternaście cali, włókno ze smoczego serca, sztywna. Potężna, jeśli znajdzie się w odpowiednich rękach — dodał, jakby powątpiewał, że z taką właśnie sytuacją mają tutaj do czynienia. Ginny mogłaby się nawet założyć, że zastanawiał się już niejednokrotnie podczas tej wizyty, czy nie przyprowadziła mu do sklepu jakiegoś mugola albo charłaka.

Syriusz złapał różdżkę i machnął nią, ale nic, absolutnie nic się nie wydarzyło. W końcu, wyczuwalnie wściekły, przełożył ją sobie na moment na drugą stronę, by uwolnić rękę z mocą spod peleryny. Długie, blade palce zawisły w powietrzu niepołączone wizualnie z niczym konkretnym, a potem powtórzyły tę samą czynność nieograniczone materiałem. Znów nic.

— _Lumos!_ — syknął Syriusz. Równie dobrze mogliby po drodze zerwać gałązkę pierwszego lepszego mijanego drzewa i próbować tchnąć w nią magię. — _Lumos!_ _Lumos!_ _LUMOS!_

Machał ręką na oślep, wściekły, przestraszony, całkowicie pogubiony... Peleryna zsunęła mu się z ręki aż do łokcia, teraz całe jego ramię przecinało gniewnie powietrze przy akompaniamencie coraz wyżej wykrzykiwanego zaklęcia oświetlającego. Pan Ollivander przyglądał się całej tej sytuacji z przestrachem w srebrnych oczach, a Ginny — zdecydowana za wszelką cenę nie dopuścić do żadnej dramatycznej sceny — wyciągnęła rękę i zacisnęła ją na lewej dłoni Syriusza pod peleryną. Dokładnie w tej samej sekundzie trzy rzeczy wydarzyły się jednocześnie.

Między złączonymi palcami Ginny i Syriusza przebiegła elektryczna iskra tak silna, że niemal zwaliła Ginny z nóg; z różdżki trzymanej przez Syriusza wystrzelił snop światła jaśniejszy niż błyskawica, oślepiając całą trójkę i pewnie przy okazji najbliższe otoczenie sklepu od strony ulicy; i w końcu pan Ollivander ześlizgnął się z drabinki i razem z lawiną pudełek wylądował twardo na posadzce. Żadne z nich — a już na pewno nie Ginny — nie miało pojęcia, co się właśnie stało.

Podeszła do pana Ollivandera i podała mu rękę, by pomóc mu się wydostać z tego nieporządku, a potem przechyliła głowę przepraszająco i zakomunikowała:

— Weźmiemy tę różdżkę.

— Jedenaście galeonów — odparł pan Ollivander, wciąż w lekkim szoku. Zapakował wybrany przez nich model i nawet zdobył się na obwiązanie pudełka szmaragdową wstążką, zanim ostatecznie się z nim rozstał. — Życzę ee... owocnej współpracy.

— Dziękujemy. I przepraszamy za ten bałagan. Do widzenia! — pożegnała się Ginny. Syriusz nie odzywał się, odkąd kilkanaście razy pod rząd wywrzeszczał _"Lumos!"_ przed dwiema minutami. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi sklepu, Ginny rzuciła przez ramię, starając się nie spuszczać wzroku z drogi przed sobą:

— Co się stało?

Bo chociaż i tak nie mogłaby zobaczyć wyrazu twarzy Syriusza, to była pewna, że on nie przestawał się jej przyglądać z uwagą. Przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, a potem mruknął, nieco zbity z tropu:

— Nie mam pojęcia.

Nie chciała o tym rozmawiać, póki nie znaleźli się bezpiecznie w zaciszu domu Potterów, choć wahała się dobrych kilka sekund, zanim w Dziurawym Kotle wyciągnęła w końcu dłoń, by Syriusz mógł się podczepić pod jej teleportację. I mimo że tym razem żadne iskry nie przeskoczyły pomiędzy ich rękoma, to mocny uścisk jego dłoni — _ciepłej_ dłoni — odnowił wspomnienie zaskakującego rozwoju wydarzeń ze sklepu. Cud tylko sprawił, że przeniosła ich do Epping bez żadnych poważnych okaleczeń, tak mocno biło jej serce, pompując krew wprost do głowy.

— Coś jest nie tak z twoją magią — zaczęła Ginny trzęsącym się głosem, gdy w końcu zatrzasnęli za sobą drzwi i Syriusz zrzucił pelerynę. Jego twarz tak znacząco odbiegała od obrazu, który Ginny miała przed sobą jeszcze godzinę temu, że wyglądała niemal jak należąca do innego człowieka. W końcu rysowały się na niej jakieś emocje: strach, niepewność, ale i... ciekawość? Syriusz otrzymał swój pierwszy impuls zagrzewający go do działania, a to zdawało się rozbudzać Gryfona skuteczniej nawet niż bolesne wspomnienia o tragicznie zmarłych przyjaciołach i braciach okazujących się siedzieć bardziej okrakiem na barykadzie, aniżeli wygodnie w namiocie wroga. Black porwał niecierpliwie pudełko z różdżką i szarpnął jeden z końców szmaragdowej kokardy, która opadła od razu na podłogę. Objął drewno palcami i zamachnął się, próbując powtórzyć swoje ostatnie dokonanie. Nic się nie wydarzyło.

— Musisz się skoncentrować — oznajmiła Ginny spokojnie, choć w środku aż wrzała. Syriusz rzucił jej posępne spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych brwi, więc niechętnie podeszła do niego i ponownie złączyła ich dłonie. Reakcja nie była tak gwałtowna jak poprzednio, ale mrowienie w miejscu, gdzie jej skóra stykała się powierzchnią z wnętrzem jego dłoni, oznaczać mogło tylko jedno. Syriusz uniósł prawą rękę i szepnął:

— _Lumos!_

Z końca różdżki wydostała się plama światła: już normalna, nieoślepiająca. Zwyczajna.

— Oboje wiemy, co to oznacza — powiedziała Ginny po krótkim milczeniu. Puściła jego rękę, a światło drżało jeszcze na koniuszku kilka sekund, zanim zamigotało i zgasło.

— Wiemy? — zapytał Syriusz ponuro.

— Tak, wiemy. Musiało ci się przemieścić to całe... źródło magii. Jeśli je ponownie w sobie zlokalizujesz, wszystko wróci do normy.

— A jeśli nie?

— _Wszystko wróci do normy_ — powtórzyła głośno i naprawdę, szczerze w to wierzyła. Mówili w końcu o mocy magicznej Syriusza Blacka, jednego z najzdolniejszych czarodziejów swojego pokolenia. Kto niby miał tego dokonać, jeśli nie on? Uciekł z Azkabanu i powrócił z martwych, ponowne opanowanie przez niego magii było zdaniem Ginny jedynie kwestią czasu.

Nie odzywali się do siebie aż do popołudnia — każde z nich pogrążone we własnych niezbyt radosnych myślach. Syriusz raz po raz testował swój nowy nabytek, ale niewiele czarów znajdowało drogę z jego głowy do różdżki, nawet te najprostsze musiał czasem powtarzać po pięć, sześć, siedem razy, zanim coś w nim w końcu zaskakiwało. Ginny obserwowała te zmagania z bólem serca. Co jeszcze zostanie Syriuszowi odebrane w nowej rzeczywistości? Połowa duszy, magia... Może po prostu powinni się nad nim zlitować i pozwolić mu umrzeć — tym razem prawdziwie.

_"Po moim trupie"_ — pomyślała Ginny ze złością i wyszła na taras, nie mogąc już znieść widoku jego zrozpaczonej miny. Miała nadzieję, że stabilizacja magii Syriusza następująca po zetknięciu się ich dłoni była związana jedynie z obecnością jakiejkolwiek innej istoty o ustalonym źródle mocy magicznej. Inaczej nie potrafiłaby w ogóle zacząć tłumaczyć okoliczności, w których Syriusz dopiero trzymając ją za rękę wydawał się zdolny do współpracy z różdżką. Hermiona miałaby zapewne gotową odpowiedź — albo na podorędziu, albo po krótkich poszukiwaniach. Ona zawsze zdawała się wiedzieć gdzie i czego szukać. Dlaczego los nie mógł wybrać właśnie jej na swoją ofiarę? Czyżby poddawanie Ginny tym próbom stanowiło daleko bardziej zajmującą rozrywkę?

W końcu Syriusz zmęczył się serią niepowodzeń i marnych rezultatów i wyszedł do niej na schody.

— Nie mogę się skupić — powiedział ze złością.

— Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? — odparła na to Ginny. — Jesteś zbyt nerwowy. Zbyt mocno chcesz, żeby wszystko od razu było idealnie.

— Idealnie? — Zaśmiał się szczekliwie. — Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak daleko od definicji idealności jest wszystko, czego teraz doświadczam. Nie pomyliłbym się chyba jakoś znacząco, gdybym zaryzykował twierdzenie, że mamy do czynienia z przeciwnym biegunem tego określenia.

Trudno było się z nim kłócić, kiedy wyrażał swoje wątpliwości inaczej niż za pomocą wściekłych warknięć i grożenia bolesną śmiercią wszystkim dookoła, nie wyłączając z tej wyliczanki myszy za kredensem i samego kredensu.

Harry wrócił do domu godzinę przed północą, ciągnąc za sobą ziewającego szeroko Rona. Zdziwił się nieco na widok Ginny i Syriusza przysypiających po przeciwnych stronach werandy, a potem bez słowa obrócił się do nich plecami i zaczął nakładać na dom i okolicę dodatkowe zaklęcia ochronne. To otrzeźwiło Ginny na tyle, że przypomniała sobie bardzo dokładnie wydarzenia minionego dnia, zwłaszcza osobliwą wizytę u Ollivandera. Poczekała, aż Harry skończy czarować, a potem mruknęła zmęczonym głosem:

— Nie chcę cię martwić, ale mamy problem.

Harry i Ron wymienili dziwne, niespokojne spojrzenia.

— Więcej niż jeden — podsumował Ron posępnie.


	4. Rozbłyski

Natychmiast się poderwała, czując uderzenie adrenaliny. Czegokolwiek się dowiedzieli w ministerstwie, nie były to z całą pewnością dobre nowiny. Kątem oka zerknęła na Syriusza, który początkowo wydawał się zupełnie nieporuszony. Jego mina mówiła wręcz: _"Jeden problem w tę czy w tę, co za różnica"_. W końcu jednak natura dała o sobie znać, a na jego twarzy — może trochę wbrew woli, a na pewno ku zaskoczeniu samego Syriusza — pojawił się cień zaintrygowania. Ron rzucił się ciężko na krzesło obok Ginny, a Harry oparł się o poręcz i wyjaśnił:

— W Departamencie Tajemnic wiedzą, że coś wydostało się z Łuku. — Syriusz poruszył się niespokojnie na dźwięk słowa "coś". Pocieszająca była myśl, że mimo wszystko czuł się ciągle pełnowartościowym człowiekiem. — Kiedy przedstawiali nam sprawę, byli dość tajemniczy, jak to oni... Zasugerowali jednak, że sprawa może się wiązać z narażeniem całej Wielkiej Brytanii na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo i poprosili Robardsa o wolną rękę przy schwytaniu i zadecydowaniu o dalszym losie uciekiniera. Co ciekawe, ani razu nie dali do zrozumienia, że mamy do czynienia z ucieczką żywego człowieka. Twierdzili, że wydostała się stamtąd magia w _nieokreślonej cielesnej formie_.

— Albo echo przybierające kształt ostatniej powłoki, z którą miało styczność — dodał Ron, nie spoglądając nawet w stronę Syriusza. A choć Ginny wiedziała, że zachowywał się tak wyłącznie dlatego, iż wstydził się wygłaszania podobnie bzdurnych teorii, nawet jeśli wyraźnie je po kimś jedynie powtarzał, to nie była do końca przekonana, czy Syriusz odbierał jego zmieszanie tak samo. Na wszelki wypadek oburzyła się więc głośno:

— To niedorzeczne!

— Też im tak powiedziałem — przyznał Harry. — Odpowiedzieli mi na to niezbyt grzecznie, że powinienem się zająć tym, na czym się znam, i nie wchodzić im w kompetencje. Poszliśmy więc prosto do Kingsleya i wyjaśniliśmy mu, co się święci...

— Powiedzieliście mu o Syriuszu?! — uniosła się Ginny. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn im więcej osób zapoznawali z tajemnicą, tym większy dręczył ją niepokój. Syriusz z kolei wydawał się na te słowa nieco ożywić.

— Musieliśmy, inaczej dałby im wszystkie pozwolenia od ręki.

— Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że Departament Tajemnic nigdy nie zawracał sobie głowy takimi przyziemnymi sprawami jak przyzwolenie władz na ich działania? — odezwał się smętnie Syriusz. — Nie wiem, jak duże zmiany zaszły w ministerstwie, odkąd zniknąłem, ale prawda jest taka, że Departament Tajemnic zawsze działał trochę niezależnie i nikt się tym nie przejmował. Ilu znacie nowych pracowników?

Harry i Ron spojrzeli po sobie.

— Trzech? — strzelił Ron. — Może czterech.

— Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co wiem o ich działaniach sprzed dwudziestu paru lat i z czasów przed zasłoną, a także to, czego się dowiedziałem od moich nie do końca umarłych towarzyszy z Łuku Śmierci... Niewiele jest rzeczy, do których się nie posuną, żeby mnie dopaść. Nawet nielegalnie.

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż kręgosłupa Ginny. Wiedziała, po prostu _wiedziała_ , że powrót Syriusza był jedynie początkiem nowej fali problemów.

— Nie pozwolę na to — powiedział Harry stanowczo. — Jeśli oni nie są skłonni nawet _rozważyć_ możliwości innej niż przez nich zaproponowana, to muszą się przygotować na opór z naszej strony. Kingsley chce się z tobą spotkać, Syriuszu. Jak najszybciej. Co ty na to?

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

— Myślę, że mogę go wcisnąć gdzieś w mój napięty grafik — mruknął, ale wyraźnie się rozpromienił. Kingsley był jedną z tych osób, które wydawały się bardzo przychylne Syriuszowi podczas jego uwięzienia na Grimmauld Place. Zawsze liczył się z jego zdaniem i wpadał na pogawędki niedotyczące niczego konkretnego, chyba jedynie po to, by Syriusz nie czuł się tak straszliwie samotny. Fakt, że miał teraz decydujące zdanie we wszystkich istotnych kwestiach politycznych magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, mógł się okazać niezwykle pomocny.

W tle coś strzeliło, a cała czwórka jak na komendę odwróciła się z różdżkami w gotowości.

Po drugiej stronie ogrodu — z lewą nogą wygiętą pod dziwnym kątem — leżała na trawie Hermiona.

Ron zaklął szpetnie i uderzył się w czoło, a potem jednym machnięciem różdżki zdjął wszystkie bariery i lekko blady na twarzy podbiegł do swojej żony.

— Wszystko okej? — zapytał i pochylił się nad jej nogą, uważając, by jej przypadkiem nie zranić bardziej.

— Chyba skręciłam kostkę — oznajmiła Hermiona nieco obrażonym tonem. — Dzięki za miłe powitanie.

Ron wraz z Harrym dźwignęli ją na zdrową nogę i podprowadzili do werandy, gdzie usadzili ją na schodku — tym samym, na którym ledwie dobę wcześniej Ginny i Harry rozpoczęli swoje miłosne igraszki. Ginny przełknęła głośno ślinę i przykucnęła obok przyjaciółki, żeby nastawić jej kostkę, podczas gdy Harry i Ron dzielili się z nią najświeższymi informacjami.

— To oburzające! — pisnęła w końcu Hermiona, a cierpienie malujące się na jej twarzy miało jedynie połowiczny związek z bólem, jaki sprawiała jej Ginny swoimi dyletanckimi manewrami. — Przecież wygraliśmy wojnę! Czy to nie my decydujemy, co wyrabiają departamenty _naszego_ ministerstwa?!

Ginny, Harry i Ron dzielili z nią to naiwne przekonanie. Tylko Syriusz za ich plecami roześmiał się gorzko.

— To takie urocze, że mimo wszystkiego, co zdążyliście wszyscy przeżyć, nadal wierzycie we władzę sprawiedliwych i państwo prawa. To jest świat magii. Minister Magii nie jest powszechnie czczoną królową, to stanowisko wyłącznie reprezentacyjne. Spotkaliście kiedyś Knota?

Harry i Hermiona wymienili ponure spojrzenia.

— Kingsley nie jest Knotem — wtrącił szybko Ron.

— A mandarynka nie jest cytryną, ale obie to wciąż cytrusy — odparł na to Syriusz. — Szanuję Kinga, ale jeśli łudzicie się, że wraz z pokonaniem Voldemorta wyeliminowaliście całe zło z tego świata, to chyba nie odrobiliście lekcji. Ginny spotkała Hopkinsa, pewnie też opowiedziała wam, ile ten parszywy dupek gotów był poświęcić dla nauki. W Departamencie Tajemnic był tylko pionkiem. Mało znaczącym elementem. _Byłem tam_ , znam prawdę. Możecie mi uwierzyć na słowo, wsparcie Kinga niewiele pomoże. Jeśli ktoś chce mnie dorwać, to prędzej czy później to zrobi.

W jego głosie zaczęła pobrzmiewać taka nuta, że Ginny wydało się, jakby w domyśle zakończył tę wypowiedź obojętnym: _"Więc pozwólcie im zwyciężyć szybciej i miejcie mnie w końcu z głowy"_.

Wypuściła ze złością powietrze.

— Po moim trupie. Po moim trupie któryś z ministerialnych szczurów się do ciebie dobierze!

Gorliwość w jej głosie zaskoczyła chyba Hermionę, bo rzuciła jej pytające spojrzenie, ale Harry i Ron natychmiast poparli te słowa.

— Nie możesz tu zostać — powiedział po chwili namysłu Harry. — Ukryjesz się na jakiś czas w swoim byłym mieszkaniu, ono ma jeszcze większość z twoich starych zabezpieczeń i sporo ulepszeń autorstwa mojego, Rona i Hermiony. _Zwłaszcza_ Hermiony — podkreślił, jakby wytoczył właśnie swoje najcięższe działo. Ginny szarpnęła nerwowo ręką, a Hermiona krzyknęła z bólu. _"Jest coś, czego nie wiecie o bezpieczeństwie Syriusza"_. — Ja zostanę tutaj i będę się zachowywał, jakby nic się nie stało. Na pewno dostanę do ekipy remontowej jakiegoś szpiega Departamentu, który będzie informował _zainteresowanych_ , jak często znikam z domu i kto mnie odwiedza. Całe szczęście zażyczyłem sobie wielkiego gryfońskiego lwa na ścianie, a znam tylko jedną osobę, która może mi coś takiego namalować — dokończył i uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

Syriusz uniósł brwi, a Ginny odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość od nogi Hermiony i klasnęła radośnie w dłonie.

— Dean! — krzyknęła.

— Szpieg przeciw szpiegowi — ucieszył się Ron.

— Pomyśleliście o wszystkim — odezwała się w końcu Hermiona, trochę niepocieszona, że nie została poproszona o udział w tej tajnej naradzie. Można by pomyśleć, że bycie żoną jednego z pomysłodawców i najlepszą przyjaciółką drugiego do czegoś zobowiązywało, ale jednak nie. Podobnie jak bycie ich — odpowiednio — siostrą i dziewczyną.

— Tak — mruknął Harry, nagle jakby nieco bardziej zaniepokojony. — Ale oni będą podejrzewać, że Syriusz się ze mną kontaktuje. Dlatego... Ginny, nie powinnaś się tu na razie wprowadzać.

Ginny natychmiast się wyprostowała, co Hermiona skwitowała jedynie wykrzywieniem warg, ale tym razem nie krzyknęła. Z pewnością dawno nie miała równie mało delikatnej uzdrowicielki.

— Nie wrócę do Nory! — zaprotestowała Ginny gwałtownie. Ani myślała ponownie dać się zepchnąć na drugi front, podczas gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona planowali toczyć swoją głupią wojnę. — Nie będę się biernie przyglądać, jak ktoś próbuje zrobić krzywdę ludziom, którym kocham! — warknęła wściekle, co trochę zrównoważyło wzniosłość tego wyznania. — A poza tym nie możemy zostawić Syriusza bez ochrony.

Ron przewrócił oczami.

— Nie zostawiamy Syriusza bez ochrony. Będzie bezpieczny w mieszkaniu Harr... To znaczy w _swoim_ starym mieszkaniu — poprawił się zmieszany, ale Syriusz nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to, co mówił Ron. Cały czas wpatrywał się groźnie w Ginny, jakby ostrzegając ją, żeby tego nie robiła. Jasne, bo ona akurat zamierzała go posłuchać, na dodatek w takich okolicznościach!

— Nie, nie będzie bezpieczny — oznajmiła spokojnie.

— Ginny... — zaczął Harry z westchnieniem, a w tym samym momencie Syriusz mruknął groźnie:

— Ginny!

Zabrzmieli obaj jak bardzo źle dobrany duet muzyczny, każdy wyśpiewał jej imię w innej tonacji i tempie. Tupnęła nogą i oparła dłonie na biodrach.

— Przestańcie mi w końcu mówić, co mam robić, i przestawiać mnie z kąta w kąt, jakbym była marionetką. Nie wrócę do Nory, Harry. Nie dalej jak trzy lata temu lepiący się od krwi Syriusz umierał w moich ramionach i nikt z was nie ma prawa sugerować mi, że moja troska o jego losy jest mniej znacząca od waszej! — Odwróciła twarz od Syriusza i ani myślała spojrzeć w jego stronę. Spaliłaby się chyba ze wstydu i straciła resztki odwagi. — Myślałam, że jesteśmy w tym razem.

— Jesteśmy — zgodziła się Hermiona. Po uwadze o krwawiącym Syriuszu Harry spuścił wzrok. Nigdy wcześniej im o tym nie opowiadała, co najwyżej nakreśliła pobieżnie raz czy dwa. — Ale Syriusz potrafi się przecież obronić, jest lepszym czarodziejem niż którekolwiek z nas, a może nawet my wszyscy razem wzięci.

Ginny już otworzyła usta, by temu zaprzeczyć, kiedy niespodziewanie to Syriusz zabrał głos.

— Przeceniasz moje możliwości, droga Hermiono, chociaż twoje słowa oczywiście bardzo mi schlebiają. — Głos ten brzmiał bardzo cierpko, a gdyby słowa wypływające z ust Syriusza mogły przybierać materialną formę, niechybnie pokąsałyby ich wszystkich w kostki. — Niestety aktualnie skuteczniej wykopuję drzwi aniżeli otwieram je Alohomorą i nie przewiduję rychłej przemiany w pojedynkowego hipogryfa.

W końcu zmusiła się, by na niego spojrzeć. Stał na najwyższym stopniu werandy tuż za plecami Hermiony i od niechcenia przekładał różdżkę pomiędzy palcami. Jego twarz nadal pozbawiona była koloru, a oczy jakiejkolwiek emocji — może poza tym pojedynczym błyskiem, który pojawił się w nich na sekundę, kiedy spojrzenia jego i Ginny się spotkały.

— Co to znaczy? — zapytał Ron nieco zbity z tropu.

— To znaczy, że Syriusz nie do końca panuje nad swoją magią — wyjaśniła szybko Ginny, zanim Syriusz uraczyłby ich swoją — z pewnością o wiele bardziej dramatyczną i pesymistyczną — wersją.

— Ale różdżka... — zaczął Harry, nie rozumiejąc.

— Chwilowo bezużyteczna — odparł Syriusz beztrosko. Ginny, która lepiej niż którekolwiek z jej przyjaciół znała prawdziwie beztroski wyraz twarzy Blacka, prychnęła tylko głośno na tę obrażoną demonstrację niezadowolenia, ale nic nie powiedziała. Syriusz uniósł różdżkę i mruknął tylko: — _Lumos!_

Nic się nie wydarzyło.

Mina Hermiony wyrażała czyste przerażenie, Harry zaś odnalazł Ginny wzrokiem i szukał w jej spojrzeniu zaprzeczenia, może nawet dowodu na to, że Syriusz tylko się wygłupiał. Cóż, jeśli tak bardzo potrzebował _dowodu_ , Ginny postanowiła mu go sprezentować.

Podeszła do Syriusza i zacisnęła palce na jego lewej dłoni, a wcześniej zmusiła go, żeby spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i wyczytał w nich rzucane wyzwanie.

— Teraz — zaordynowała.

— _Lumos!_ — powiedział Syriusz bez przekonania. Koniec różdżki rozbłysnął jasnym światłem, kiedy pomiędzy ich dłońmi przebiegła znajoma iskra.

Harry i Ron wyglądali, jakby ktoś ich spetryfikował. Hermiona zaś zmrużyła oczy i Ginny po jej szybko poruszających się gałkach ocznych poznała, że wstępna analiza przedstawionych dowodów doprowadziła przyjaciółkę do bardzo niebezpiecznych wniosków, błyskawicznie więc skinęła na Harry'ego, a kiedy podszedł bliżej, włożyła w jego dłoń dłoń Syriusza.

— Teraz — poleciła po kilku długich sekundach. Jedyną jej nadzieją było to, że eksperyment wypali, toteż prawdziwym westchnieniem ulgi przyjęła oślepiający blask wydostający się z końca grabowej różdżki. Tak jak się spodziewała, każdy kontakt cielesny z inną magiczną jednostką stabilizował nieco magię w ciele Syriusza i nakierowywał ją do odpowiedniego ujścia.

Nieco słabiej zareagował na Rona, najsłabiej zaś na Hermionę, ale sytuacja wydawała się przesądzona. Nie należało go absolutnie pozostawiać samemu sobie.

— Zmiana planów — odezwał się w końcu Harry, nieświadomie zajmując pozycję lidera ich sekretnego planu utrzymania Syriusza przy życiu tak długo, jak to możliwe, w wersji optymalnej _na zawsze_. — Ja się zajmę szpiegami pod moim dachem i Sztabem Kryzysowym Departamentu Tajemnic. Ron mi pomoże.

— Ma się rozumieć — powiedział natychmiast Ron i skinął głową.

— Hermiono. Wiem, że na speców z Departamentu niewiele podziała, ale musimy się zabezpieczyć tak dobrze, jak to tylko możliwe.

— Zajmę się tym — zgodziła się Hermiona, masując kostkę. Choć Ginny udało się ją prowizorycznie nastawić, to jednak wciąż była koszmarnie opuchnięta i zaczerwieniona.

— Ginny, tak jak mówiłem wcześniej...

— Nie wrócę do Nory.

— Nie. Zostaniesz z Syriuszem w naszym... _jego_ mieszkaniu.

Ginny wytrzeszczyła oczy. Chyba sobie żartował! Kiedy ostatni raz zamieszkała z Syriuszem, skończyło się to dwoma złamanymi sercami i serią nigdy nieskonfrontowanych pretensji ciągnących się za nimi przez wiele lat.

Spojrzała na Syriusza, by odnaleźć w jego minie tę samą wątpliwość, ale ku jej zaskoczeniu on sam przyjął tę informację wyjątkowo spokojnie. No tak. Według jego kontinuum czasowego była bardziej małolatą snującą się wszędzie za swoim bratem i jego przyjaciółmi niż dziewczyną, w której się kiedyś zakochał. Nie mogła mieć mu tego za złe — w końcu i on w niczym nie przypominał tego pełnego pasji chłopaka na motorze, potrafiącego rozpalić ognisko samym tylko intensywnym wpatrywaniem się w drewno.

— Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł.

Najchętniej zostałaby z Harrym w domu Potterów. Jeśli istotnie szpicle z Departamentu Tajemnic zdążyły już zwęszyć, że to Syriusz im nawiał — a jego historia nawiewania z miejsc niemożliwych do opuszczenia bez niczyjej zgody przemawiała zdecydowanie przeciwko niemu — szybko skierują wszystkie swoje siły na zaatakowanie Harry'ego. Może nie legalnie, w końcu Kingsley nigdy by na to nie pozwolił, a ponadto nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie podniesie różdżki na Chłopca, Który Przeżył, ale... _wypadki chodzą po ludziach_. Zwłaszcza po aurorach.

— Poza mną to na ciebie najsilniej reaguje magia Syriusza. A ja nie mogę być przy nim non stop. Dopóki nie wymyślimy sposobu na przywrócenie go do pełni sprawności magicznej, będę spał spokojniej, wiedząc, że ma cię przy sobie.

Był to po pierwsze tak olbrzymi dowód zaufania, a po drugie taki koszmarny paradoks, biorąc pod uwagę rzeczy, które przed Harrym w związku ze swoim pobytem w przeszłości zataiła, że aż zrobiło jej się strasznie głupio z powodu jej wcześniejszego wybuchu dotyczącego marginalizowania jej roli w wydarzeniach, w których oni wszyscy zawsze dobrowolnie brali udział.

— Zostawimy sobie twoją pelerynę niewidkę. — Harry skinął głową. — Jutro możemy zająć się tymi zabezpieczeniami i omówić szczegóły z Kingsleyem. W środę będę musiała wybyć na parę godzin na eliminacje, więc możecie zrobić wokół siebie dużo szumu, najlepiej w miejscu publicznym, żeby szpicle z Departamentu mieli okazję sobie niekrzywdząco powęszyć. Postaram się wrócić do mieszkania jak najszybciej, tak żeby nie siedział zbyt długo sam.

— Wiesz, ja ciągle tu jestem — obruszył się na te słowa Syriusz. — Nie musisz o mnie mówić w trzeciej osobie.

— Bo co? Wkurzysz się i mnie przeklniesz? No dalej!

Ku jej zaskoczeniu Syriusz rozpromienił się nieco, a nawet zdobył na blady cień uśmiechu.

— Taaa — mruknął. — Jeśli ktoś ma we mnie obudzić magię, to tylko ty. Szkoda, że Snape kopnął w kalendarz.

Po tych słowach obrócił się i wszedł do domu, pozostawiając całą czwórkę z niewyraźnymi minami na werandzie.

— Ma humorki. To chyba znaczy, że wkrótce wróci do siebie — skomentował Ron.

— Mam nadzieję, że nastąpi to jak najszybciej. Nie podoba mi się ta ministerialna otoczka. — Hermiona brzmiała na naprawdę zmartwioną. — Skoro przyjaźnimy się z Ministrem Magii, a większość śmierciożerców wysłaliśmy do Azkabanu, powinniśmy być słyszalnym głosem w kwestii zmian strukturalnych. Niepokoi mnie, że nie jesteśmy.

— Słuchaj, nikt z nas nigdy nie zainteresował się tak naprawdę, co oni tam w tym Departamencie robią.

— A ktoś powinien był — podsumował kwaśno Harry.

Ginny nie odzywała się, tylko wodziła spojrzeniem od jednego do drugiego. A przecież kiedy skończyła się wojna, wszyscy łudzili się, że teraz już na pewno _wszystko będzie dobrze_.

Po chwili Ron wziął kulejącą Hermionę na ręce i, pokonując szybko bariery ochronne, teleportował się z nią do domu. Ginny obserwowała, jak przezroczysta bańka magiczna rozciągnięta nad posiadłością drga nieznacznie, wyznaczając miejsce, w którym zniknęli przed sekundą Weasleyowie, a potem nieruchomieje i wygładza się, tak że trudno nawet z pamięci przywołać jej granicę, a co dopiero dostrzec ją gołym okiem. Zawsze była pod niemałym wrażeniem umiejętności przyjaciół w dziedzinie magii ochronnej — sama znała sporo takich zaklęć i swego czasu posługiwała się nimi niezwykle często, ale Harry, Ron i Hermiona opanowali tę sztukę do perfekcji. Nic zresztą dziwnego, przez cały rok za jedyne schronienie służył im stary namiot Perkinsa, musieli zadbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo inaczej. I o ile umiejętnościom Hermiony nie dziwiła się wcale — nigdy chyba nie widziała jeszcze, by przyjaciółka wyprodukowała zaklęcie o niepełnej mocy, jeśli nie liczyć kilku porażek podczas spotkań Gwardii — ale Harry i Ron... Obaj byli niezłymi czarodziejami, zwłaszcza Harry, ale też w oczach Ginny pozbawionymi finezji i potrzeby dopracowywania czarów w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Ich zaklęcia miały być funkcjonalne i tyle. Podobnie jak zaklęcia Syriusza miały być potężne, a uroki Jamesa — zaskakujące. Podobnie jak magia w wykonaniu Luny musiała być pozytywna, a dla Neville'a liczył się głównie efekt zaklęcia, nie zaklęcie samo w sobie. Teorii funkcjonalności przeczyły jednak ich czary ochronne. Każde z nich było majstersztykiem, a gdzieś pomiędzy przyjaciółmi dało się wyczuć wyraźną nutę sportowej rywalizacji o to, komu uda się wyjść najdalej poza wytyczone wcześniej granice.

Ginny nigdy wcześniej nie zanotowała, by Ron albo Harry aż tak się zaangażowali w jakąś dziedzinę magii. Nawet podczas spotkań Gwardii Dumbledore'a zapał i talent Harry'ego były napędzane wielką siłą — pragnieniem niesienia pomocy i świadomością nieuchronności przeznaczenia. Żałowała, że sama nigdy nie odkryła w sobie żadnej magicznej pasji poza quidditchem, a i ten poza siłą nośną mioteł i inteligencją piłek nie różnił się przesadnie od sportów, którymi parali się mugole.

Bill miał swoje zaklęcia, Charlie — opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami, bliźniacy klątwy i dowcipy, a Ron czary obronne. Tylko ona i Percy zajmowali się czymś nieznośnie wypranym z prawdziwie magicznej ikry. Może powinna była pójść po szkole za głosem rozsądku i wyspecjalizować się w uzdrawianiu, skoro opcja ta jako jedna z niewielu nie wydawała jej się odpychająca.

Westchnęła i oparła się o barierkę. Harry poszedł sprawdzić, co z Syriuszem, a ona zagapiła się w upstrzone gwiazdami niebo i przypomniała sobie wszystkie te rzeczy, które do tej pory uparcie wypierała.

Leżenie z Jamesem na trawie boiska i bolesne przysłuchiwanie się jego próbom zaplanowania najbliższej przyszłości, jako że już wiedział, że dalszej z pewnością nigdy nie doczeka.

Wyglądanie przez okno w salonie i niecierpliwe odliczanie godzin do powrotu Syriusza — tym bardziej rozpaczliwe, im dłużej nie wracał.

Spacer z Syriuszem brzegiem Tamizy, całowanie się we wszystkich ustronnych zakątkach Londynu podczas tej ostatniej nocy w przeszłości.

Jak miała o tym nie myśleć? Jak miała powstrzymać powracające wspomnienia w obliczu pojawienia się Syriusza? Gdyby znała odpowiedzi na te pytania, nie cofnęłaby się przed niczym, byle osiągnąć spokój ducha. Ale choć i ona była inna, i on się zmienił, a pomiędzy nimi spiętrzyło się ponad dwadzieścia lat historii, której epicentrum stanowił Harry... Musiałaby być całkowicie pozbawiona serca, by pozostać obojętna.

To nie tak, że między nią i Harrym nie było pasji. Była. Ginny miała dreszcze na plecach, kiedy pocałował ją po raz pierwszy w piątej klasie — z zapałem, choć jeszcze mało wprawnie — i miała dreszcze teraz, kiedy lekko muskał ustami jej szyję, gdy wychodziła rano na trening. Im dłużej z nim była, tym trudniej było jej sobie wyobrazić niestarzenie się u jego boku. Niewielu rzeczy w swoim życiu żałowała, a najmniej już chyba tego, że los oderwał ją od Syriusza i połączył z Harrym. To on był _tym jedynym_ — i to wcale nie dlatego, że zakochała się w nim jako mała dziewczynka i nie potrafiła powiedzieć, jak wygląda prawdziwa miłość. Potrafiła. Syriusz w czasach pierwszej wojny pokazał jej dokładnie, czym była namiętność napędzana skrajnymi emocjami; jak potrafiła człowieka odurzyć idea zakazanej miłości; jak bolał i rozrywał od środka brak możliwości szczęśliwego zakończenia. Ale to nie on był z nią, kiedy walił się świat, i to nie on przyjął ją z otwartymi ramionami, kiedy wróciła do teraźniejszości skrajnie wyczerpana emocjonalnie i do głębi nieszczęśliwa. Powiedział, że na nią poczeka, ale nie poczekał. Umarł, bo był zbyt porywczy i zbyt zrozpaczony, by posłuchać poleceń Dumbledore'a, a teraz wrócił — wciąż martwy w połowie. Skorupa o zimnych oczach i zimnych dłoniach, cień tego, czym był po Azkabanie, i zaledwie odległe echo Syriusza z czasów pierwszej wojny.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały, więc Ginny odwróciła się, by ujrzeć w nich Harry'ego ze skupioną miną i wlokącego się za nim bez życia Syriusza. Syriusz wlokący się za kimś bez życia był jednym z najbardziej rozdzierających serce widoków, jakich w życiu doświadczyła, powstrzymała się jednak od komentarza i po prostu odbiła się od barierki, by chwycić go za rękę. Planowała nawet przestać się kiedyś wzdrygać od dotyku jego lodowatych palców.

— Bądźcie ostrożni — powiedział jeszcze raz Harry i pocałował ją w kącik ust na pożegnanie. Dłoń Syriusza drgnęła lekko, a z trzymanej przez niego różdżki wystrzelił snop czerwonych iskier. Ginny i Harry spojrzeli na niego z konsternacją, a Syriusz wzruszył ramionami — wydawał się odrobinę poirytowany.

— Jeden niewinny buziak, a ekscytacja aż się wylewa drugą stroną kanału magicznego — sarknął, ale szybko zamaskował rozdrażnienie krzywym uśmiechem posłanym w kierunku Harry'ego. Ginny zignorował zupełnie. No tak, w końcu była według niego jedynie "dziewczyną Harry'ego". Nie rozumiała, dlaczego miałby z rozmysłem krzywdzić ją w ten sposób, zatem jedynym logicznym wytłumaczeniem jego zachowania był szczery brak zainteresowania.

Jeszcze raz zerknęła na zmartwioną twarz Harry'ego i zamknęła oczy. _"Mieszkanie Syriusza"_ — pomyślała.

Tego jednego nie mogła się wyzbyć, nieważne jak mocno próbowała. Choć od trzech lat mieszkał tam Harry, a od roku właściwie i ona, nie przestała myśleć o tym miejscu jako o "mieszkaniu Syriusza" — i tak też nazywała je w myślach podczas teleportacji, inaczej niechybnie by się rozszczepiła.

Wylądowali zaraz za drzwiami wejściowymi — bariera antydeportacyjna sięgająca strychu dawno już przestała działać, a Harry wolał ograniczyć jej zasięg lokalnie, żeby w razie czego trudno było znaleźć jego dokładną lokalizację, nawet jeśli się znało orientacyjny adres. Większość dziennikarzy aportowała się z kamienicy do kamienicy, szukając szerokiej bariery antydeportacyjnej, tymczasem Harry ograniczył jej zasięg najbardziej, jak się tylko dało, za to obłożył wejście dodatkowymi zabezpieczeniami, na przykład zaklęciem peleryny niewidki, jak je nazywali. To Hermiona udoskonaliła Snape'owe _Muffliato_.

Przepuściła Syriusza przodem i nałożyła blokady. Myślała, że czasy, kiedy zaklęcia ochronne były koniecznością, minęły bezpowrotnie. Zatrzasnęła w końcu drzwi wejściowe i starym, dobrym sposobem zaryglowała je na zasuwę. Oparła się o nie plecami, wskazując Syriuszowi fotel.

— Czuj się jak u siebie w domu.

Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Natychmiast też poczuła się lepiej, bo Syriusz ten uśmiech odwzajemnił.

Nie usiadł od razu. Powoli obrócił się dookoła własnej osi, próbując się zorientować w nowym rozkładzie salonu. Jego wzrok prześlizgiwał się od dębowego regału — na którym nie było już nawet śladu po modelach motorów — przez lawendowe fotele aż po przeszklone szafki kuchenne — za jego czasów całkiem drewniane, jeśli nie liczyć stalowych mocowań. Po minucie lub dwóch przycupnął w końcu na brzegu fotela, powiercił się chwilę, wstał. Usiadł znowu, przerzucił nogi przez oparcie, mruknął niezadowolony, wrócił do pozycji ze stopami na podłodze. Ginny obserwowała te wysiłki ze smutkiem. Wiedziała, co oznaczały — Syriusz nie potrafił czuć się swobodnie nawet w swoim własnym mieszkaniu. Nie przynależał już do żadnego miejsca na ziemi.

— Herbaty? — zaproponowała. Zmierzył ją uważnym spojrzeniem, a potem parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

— A myślałem, że nie mogę czuć się ani trochę bardziej jak na podwieczorku u królowej. Wódki, dziewczyno.

— Nie wiem, czy to taki dobry po... — zaczęła, ale przerwał jej uniesieniem ręki.

Otworzyła kredens i wygrzebała z niego do połowy pustą butelkę pełną przezroczystego płynu — prezent od Wiktora na dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny. Nabzdryngoliła się tym solidnie dwa dni później tuż po głupio przegranym meczu ze Zjednoczonymi. Pamiętała wyraźnie, jak Harry zginał się w pół ze śmiechu, próbując nakłonić ją, by wyjęła głowę z miski pełnej purée i pozwoliła mu się umyć oraz położyć do łóżka. Następnego poranka czuła pragnienie, którego nie byłaby w stanie zaspokoić cała woda z Tamizy, a w jej głowie toczyła się wojna domowa na działa armatnie. Zawsze potem wydawało jej się, że nie może się znajdować w gorszym stanie fizycznym — aż do tego dnia. Niewyspana, przerażona, zmartwiona, wewnętrznie rozdarta; najchętniej wrzeszczałaby ile sił w płucach, aż wrzaski przeszłyby w szloch, a ten osłabiałby ją stopniowo i kołysał do pozbawionego obrazów snu.

Postawiła przed Syriuszem szklankę i napełniła ją do połowy wódką. Pokręcił głową.

— Ty też.

W skroniach załupało jej chyba jedynie profilaktycznie, ale to wystarczyło.

— Nie, dziękuję.

— Ty też — upierał się Syriusz.

Wróciła po drugą szklankę i postawiła ją obok szklanki Syriusza. Przechyliła butelkę tak ostro, że wylewającym się z niej alkoholem targały regularne wstrząsy, a napełnianiu szklanki towarzyszył głośny, bulgoczący odgłos. W końcu odstawiła butelkę i złapała szklankę oburącz. Syriusz uniósł swoją i opróżnił trzema dużymi łykami.

Nawet się nie skrzywił.

— Za zmartwychwstanie — zaordynował gorzko.

— Za szczęśliwe zakończenie — poprawiła go po chwili Ginny i upiła odrobinę alkoholu, uznając, że za to może się nawet napić. Bezpieczeństwo Syriusza, odzyskanie przez niego magii i poskromienie niszczycielskich zapędów Departamentu Tajemnic — w tych szczytnych celach warto było przecierpieć tych kilkanaście sekund pieczenia w przełyku i desperackich prób złapania oddechu. Ginny nienawidziła wódki. Dawny Syriusz zwykł twierdzić, że w tym właśnie tkwi magia jej picia: trzeba tego odpowiednio mocno nienawidzić, by docenić siłę rażenia całego procesu w konfrontacji z problemami.

Długie godziny siedzieli w ciszy, a Ginny to zasypiała, to budziła się, nasłuchując, bo wydawało jej się, że słyszała w korytarzu jakieś odgłosy. Syriusz sprawiał wrażenie, jakby się nie poruszył nawet o milimetr, od kiedy znalazł najmniej niekomfortową pozycję w fotelu.

W końcu około godziny przed świtem na kolana Ginny wdrapał się Brzydal i wlepił spojrzenie swoich dwukolorowych ślepiów w Syriusza. Jego nastroszona sierść mówiła: _"Strzeż się, obcy człowieku, będę bronił mojej pani pazurami"_. Oczywiście trwało to ledwie kilka sekund, bo kociak najwyraźniej nie cierpiał być gołosłowny. Zanim Ginny zdążyła się przebudzić do końca i zorientować, co się dzieje, Brzydal wystrzelił boleśnie z jej kolan i skoczył prosto na głowę Syriusza, nastroszonym ogonem tłukąc dziko powietrze. Syriusz wrzasnął i zerwał się na równe nogi. Ginny pisnęła i stoczyła się ze swojego fotela na podłogę, po czym odkryła na pół sennie, że zaplątała się w koc i nie może się podnieść. Coś trzasnęło, z regału zsunęła się lampka nocna i rozpadła się na drobne kawałki po kontakcie z podłogą. Syriusz zamachnął się, próbując strząsnąć kota, salon rozbłysnął jaskrawym światłem, Brzydal zamiauczał żałośnie, a po chwili tuż nad głową Ginny śmignęła futrzana kula.

Wyswobodziła się w końcu z ciasnych objęć koca i chwyciła ze stołu swoją różdżkę.

— _Lumos!_ — zawołała.

Syriusz — z licznymi zadrapaniami na twarzy — siedział pod ścianą działową i dyszał ciężko. Po drugiej stronie pokoju leżał rozwścieczony i obrażony Brzydal.

— Co się stało, do licha? — zapytał w końcu Syriusz. — Czy twoja szczotka sedesowa ma zwyczaj atakowania wszystkich gości?

Ginny podeszła do Brzydala i spróbowała go wziąć na ręce, ale odskoczył od niej jak oparzony i uciekł do sypialni. Wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Syriusza.

— To Brzydal. Musisz mu wybaczyć, mieszka tu dopiero od wczoraj. Musiałeś go śmiertelnie przerazić.

— Biedaczek — burknął Syriusz. — A co robił przez ostatnich pięć godzin? Zbierał się na odwagę?

Ginny jednak zainteresowała się innym aspektem tego incydentu.

— Co to było za światło?

— Lumos, dziewczyno. Twoje własne zresztą. Pamięć ci odjęło?

Gdyby nie był w połowie martwy, niechybnie trzasnęłaby go czymś ciężkim.

— Nie to. Wcześniej.

Upośledzony magicznie bezróżdżkowy Syriusz wystrzelił Brzydala na drugi koniec salonu, i to jeszcze z efektem błyskowym.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Pewnie jakiś niekontrolowany wybuch, wiesz, jak w dzieciństwie. Cudownie, to oznacza, że w swojej edukacji magicznej cofnąłem się do niemowlęctwa.

— Niemowlęctwa? — zapytała Ginny, ignorując niedorzeczność tego założenia. Przecież to nie tak, że Syriusz nie znał magii. Po prostu pewną trudność sprawiało mu jej wydobycie. — Niemowlęta nie są chyba przesadnie magiczne?

— Chyba w twojej rodzinie. Przy takim poziomie magicznego chowu wsobnego jak u nas jeśli nie wykazywałeś żadnych zdolności do końca pierwszego roku życia, równie dobrze od razu mogłeś się wyskrobać z gobelinu.

— To... straszne. Ale ja nie o tym. — Podeszła do Syriusza i przykucnęła naprzeciwko niego. Nie musiała nawet dotykać jego ręki, by wiedzieć, że jest ciepła. — Broniłeś się przed kotem, zwykłym futrzakiem z pazurami, i byłeś w stanie go od siebie odrzucić za pomocą magii. Czy ty w ogóle rozumiesz, co się właśnie stało? Nikt z nas nie ma niekontrolowanych wybuchów magii o takiej sile rażenia. Ostatnie osoby, o których słyszałam, to Harry i Snape. Pomyśl, może uda ci się pracować bez różdżki?

Syriusz westchnął ciężko i popatrzył na Ginny takim wzrokiem, że natychmiast ją zmroziło. Wiele razy widziała to spojrzenie u... profesor McGonagall, kiedy próbowała im wyjaśnić coś, na co pozostawali wybitnie oporni. Świetnie, już jej niemal ojcował, teraz zamierzał ją pouczać.

— Bardzo mnie rozczula twoja wielka pewność co do moich umiejętności magicznych, ale musisz mi uwierzyć na słowo. Niekontrolowane wybuchy magii nie są niczym niezwykłym, nawet jeśli ty sama rzadko się z nimi spotykasz. Zwróć zresztą uwagę na słowo-klucz. Niekontrolowane. Nie umiem nad tym panować, to się po prostu... zdarza. Kiedy w Departamencie Tajemnic Dolohov zastąpił mi drogę, zanim mogłem się upewnić, że z Harrym wszystko w porządku, odrzuciło go na pięć stóp, nim zdążyłem w ogóle pomyśleć, czym chcę go przekląć. Kiedy zobaczyłem zdjęcie Glizdogona w "Proroku", udało mi się roztrzaskać kamienną ścianę moim psim łbem. Kiedy James...

— Ty — przerwała mu w końcu Ginny, wciąż nie mogąc się pozbyć błysku podekscytowania w oczach. — To wszystko _ty_. Wcale nie zaprzeczasz mojej teorii, wręcz przeciwnie. Podaj mi inne przykłady.

Prychnął, zniecierpliwiony.

— Okej. James. Kiedyś podczas bitwy...

— Animag — zripostowała, nim dokończył zdanie.

— McGonagall.

Chwilę zajęło jej przetrawienie informacji, że komuś tak opanowanemu jak McGonagall zdarzyło się coś tak nieopanowanego jak niekontrolowany wybuch magii, ale i na to odpowiedź była banalnie prosta:

— Znów animag.

— No a twoje przykłady? Harry nie jest animagiem.

— Błagam cię. Harry mieszkał przez dziesięć lat w komórce pod schodami, a potem przez trzy dzielił umysł z Voldemortem. Ja na jego miejscu wybuchałabym regularnie co trzy sekundy.

Kącik ust Syriusza uniósł się lekko, by po chwili znów opaść, gdy Syriusz burknął:

— I co? Snape'a też zamierzasz tłumaczyć nieszczęśliwym dzieciństwem?

— Snape był świrem. Co jest zresztą kolejnym argumentem na niekorzyść twoich protestów.

— Hej!

— Nie czarujmy się, Syriuszu. Kiedy uciekłeś z Azkabanu, byłeś zdrowo rąbnięty.

— Oszalały z niepokoju.

— Psychopatycznie obsesyjny.

Znów wymienili uśmiechy. Ginny podała Syriuszowi rękę i pomogła mu się podnieść z podłogi. Wrócili na fotele, Syriusz opróżnił szklankę Ginny i oparł głowę na dłoni. Wyglądał prawie normalnie, jeśli zignorować sine kręgi pod oczami.

— Kiedy zobaczyłem tę gazetę... Petera i ciebie obok... — Głos miał suchy i szorstki. Serce Ginny wykonało kilkanaście koziołków, nim opadło ciężko na dno jej żołądka. _Myślał o niej! Myślał o niej, kiedy zobaczył zdjęcie z Egiptu! Bał się o nią!_ — Jestem prawie pewny, że wyłamałem wtedy parę prętów, ale one odrastały, jeden po drugim coraz wytrzymalsze, kiedy przyglądałem się pazurom Glizgodona, próbując sobie wmówić, że to nie on, _to nie mógł być on_. A potem się zorientowałem, że Harry musi być na tym samym roku co Ron, może nawet w tym samym dormitorium, i coś mną wstrząsnęło. Poważnie, byłem wtedy bliżej szaleństwa niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w tym zasranym pierdlu. — Patrzył trochę na nią, a trochę przez nią, a Ginny nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. Nie chciała go spłoszyć, ale gdzieś wewnątrz czuła, jak bardzo musi poznać tę historię, jak bardzo _chce_ wiedzieć. Odchrząknął i kontynuował: — Po śmierci Jima nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą zrobić. Nie wierzyłem, że to koniec. Nie mógł być. Przecież się znaliście, przyjaźniliście... Gdyby Jim umarł tak wcześnie, wasza relacja w przeszłości nie mogłaby być tak prawdziwa. Bałem się, że zniszczyłem czas, odsyłając cię z powrotem. Że to przeze mnie Jim nie żył. Że to na własne życzenie trafiłem do Azkabanu. Nie wiedziałem, co jest prawdą, a co kłamstwem. Nie wiedziałem, czy istniejesz, w pewnym momencie nie byłem nawet pewny, czy Harry faktycznie kiedykolwiek się urodził. Nie mogłem spędzić w więzieniu reszty życia, bo inaczej nasza historia z przeszłości nie miałaby sensu. Czekałem, aż ktoś mnie uniewinni, ale lata mijały, a nikt nie przyszedł. Ani Dumbledore, ani Remus. _Nikt_.

Pochyliła się i złapała go za rękę, na powrót już chłodną.

— Przepraszam — szepnęła.

— Za co?

— Za to, że ci nie powiedziałam.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie mogłaś.

To prawda. Nie mogła. Nie sądziła jednak, że Syriusz kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie to zrozumieć.

Przez tę jedną chwilę czuła się na powrót tak bliska Syriuszowi jak kiedyś. Nie w tych sytuacjach, w których niecierpliwie zdzierali z siebie ubrania, ale w tych, kiedy leżeli obok siebie, słuchając swoich oddechów i odmawiając spoglądania w przyszłość dalej niż najbliższe godziny w obawie przed tym, co tam na nich czeka. W tym krótkim momencie porozumienia zdała sobie sprawę, że łącząca ich kiedyś przyjaźń nie umarła, a jedynie przygasła w obliczu licznych przeciwności. Może Syriusz nie był Jamesem i może kiedyś był dla niej kimś znacznie więcej niż tylko przyjacielem, ale teraz Ginny jest z Harrym, a Syriusz stoi u progu walki o tę połowę życia, która mu jeszcze została. Musi być dla niego teraz wsparciem. Najlepszą przyjaciółką, jaką kiedykolwiek miał.

— Idź spać, ja jeszcze posiedzę — powiedział.

Kiwnęła głową i odeszła w stronę sypialni, gdzie zastała Brzydala kulącego się pod łóżkiem. Zamknęła drzwi i przyłożyła głowę do poduszki. Nie sądziła, że sen może nadejść tak szybko i być tak uspokajający.

Gdy w końcu zjawił się Kingsley, nalegał na odbycie z Syriuszem rozmowy na osobności. Ginny przewróciła oczami i wskazała im sypialnię, a sama zajęła się sprzątaniem tego bałaganu, który powstał poprzedniej nocy podczas starcia Syriusza z Brzydalem. Szczątki lampy zniknęły — Ginny uznała, że Syriusz musiał je zamieść, kiedy spała — ale poprzesuwane meble i rozrzucone po podłodze książki zostały. Pewnie nie miał pojęcia, gdzie to wszystko miało się znajdować, więc na znak protestu udawał, że nic nie zauważył. Zawartość sześciolatka w nim była wprost proporcjonalna do wieku, już dawno zdążyła się o tym przekonać.

Dwadzieścia minut później skrzypnęły drzwi i obaj panowie pojawili się ponownie w salonie. Grymas na twarzy Kingsleya wyrażał zarówno radość, jak i zaniepokojenie — zwłaszcza to drugie było znakiem ostrzegawczym, bo ze wszystkich znanych Ginny czarodziejów ten akurat miał najbardziej nieprzeniknioną minę, kiedy przychodziło do strachu o czyjeś losy. Podczas wojny lubiła się z nim spotykać, bo jego delikatny uśmiech dodawał jej zawsze odwagi i budził w niej nadzieję. Pewnego dnia, kiedy śmierciożercy byli wyjątkowo aktywni i jakby z czegoś zadowoleni, na jedną jedyną chwilę pozwoliła sobie uwierzyć, że dopadli w końcu Harry'ego. Że to koniec. Kingsley chyba wyczytał z jej spojrzenia rezygnację, bo usiadł obok, złapał ją za rękę i zaczął prostymi słowami tłumaczyć, dlaczego jego zdaniem Voldemort jeszcze nigdy nie był tak daleko od ujęcia Harry'ego. Uwierzyła. Strach minął. Znowu był silna.

— Czy mogę cię o coś prosić? — zwrócił się do niej King swoim niskim, uspokajającym głosem. Takiego premiera Wielka Brytania nie miała już od lat i długo potem zapewne nie będzie miała. Pewny siebie, stanowczy, utalentowany, a jednocześnie taki swojski i łagodny. Gdyby połączyć Syriusza i Remusa w jedną osobę, musiałby w efekcie powstać ktoś do Kinga niezwykle podobny. — To ważne.

— Oczywiście — zgodziła się bez wahania.

— Harry, Hermiona i Ron pracują w ministerstwie. Nie możemy ryzykować pojawienia się tam Syriusza, a zostawianie go w mieszkaniu bez opieki, kiedy nie może używać magii, kategorycznie nie wchodzi w grę.

— I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o moje nieczucie się jak zawadzający pięciolatek — odezwał się Syriusz, ale bez tak charakterystycznego dla niego ostatnio marazmu.

— Nie melodramatyzuj — skomentował to Kingsley z szerokim uśmiechem. — Przyda ci się odrobina świeżego powietrza. Siedzieć na Grimmauld nie, wychodzić nie, zaraz będziemy w ciebie wmuszać kleiki i zmieniać ci pieluchy. Zdecyduj się na linię obrony i się jej trzymaj, stary.

Ginny z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami obserwowała, z jaką łatwością Kingsley oswajał Syriusza. Jak precyzyjnie dobierał słowa, by trafiały tam, gdzie nimi celował. Dawał Syriuszowi to, czego ten potrzebował — odrobinę kumpelskiego przekomarzania, ignorowanie humorków, traktowanie go jak pełnowartościowego partnera konwersacyjnych przepychanek, a nie strwożone pół-martwe stworzenie. Ginny od początku była na przegranej pozycji, nie miała ani odpowiednich narzędzi, ani odpowiedniej historii swojej znajomości z Syriuszem... Jamesa nikt nie był w stanie zastąpić, ale Kingsley się całkiem przekonująco starał podołać zadaniu.

— To co mam robić? — zapytała.

— Możesz go zabierać ze sobą na treningi? W pelerynie i z całym obronnym uposażeniem, zachowamy wszelkie środki ostrożności. Ale po stadionach raczej nikt go szukał nie będzie, a w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach pod waszą nieobecność owszem.

— Czyli to już pewne? Departament Tajemnic chce go uciszyć?

— Co chcą mu zrobić, nie jest dla mnie do końca jasne. Ale z pewnością nie mam ochoty się dowiedzieć. Załatwię ci kogoś zaufanego do pomocy, zrobię go reporterem czy innym paparazzi, tak że jego obecność na trybunach nie wzbudzi podejrzeń. Poza godzinami pracy wszyscy będziemy pomagać, grunt to nie zachowywać się rażąco odmiennie niż zazwyczaj i nie dać się zaskoczyć.

Ginny kiwnęła głową. Już wcześniej zaczęła podejrzewać, że mogą ją o to poprosić. Przecież nikt nie zwolni się z pracy, byle tylko chronić Syriusza, a wbrew pozorom im bardziej otwarta przestrzeń, tym mniejsze było zagrożenie, że ktoś go wyśledzi i schwyta.

— Się zrobi.

— Jesteś pewna? To spora odpowiedzialność.

— Poradzi sobie.

To ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane przez Syriusza. A choć Kingsley prawdopodobnie nie został przez nikogo wprowadzony w szczegóły historii ich znajomości i nie mógł podejrzewać, że Syriusz znał Ginny lepiej niż on sam, nie protestował.

— Świetnie. Kiedy ustalimy, co dokładnie wiedzą ci z Departamentu, dam znać. Harry i Ron już się tym zresztą zajmują.

_Jak zwykle w samym centrum kłopotów_ , westchnęła Ginny w myślach. Tak bardzo się o nich bała. Skoro nawet Kingsley nie wiedział, co dokładnie planował Departament Tajemnic, wszystko wydawało się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne niż jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej, a już wtedy balansowali przecież na skraju przepaści.

Nie wiadomo było, czego od nich chcieli. Nie wiadomo było, jak zamierzali to osiągnąć. I nie wiadomo było, do czego byli w stanie się w związku z tym posunąć.

— Dziś możemy zostać w domu, ale jutro muszę się pojawić na eliminacjach. Dasz radę kogoś do tej pory załatwić?

— To będzie akurat proste — uśmiechnął się minister. — Córka Roberta startuje, wyślę go, żeby jej kibicował.

— I co mu powiesz? — wtrącił się Syriusz. — _Hej, uważaj, były morderca i zbieg z Azkabanu zmartwychwstał ostatnio i chowa się przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości. Mógłbyś zostać jego gorylem?_

Ale Kingsley nie dał się sprowokować. Spojrzał na Syriusza chłodno i zaczął wyliczać:

— Po pierwsze zostałeś uniewinniony, więc ktokolwiek nazwie cię mordercą, nie będzie miał żadnego prawnego podparcia. Po drugie nie uciekasz przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości, a przed grupą skorumpowanych szaleńców, na których szukam właśnie jakiegoś haczyka. A po trzecie nie będę go wcale prosił o bycie twoim gorylem, będziesz niewidzialny i chroniony zaklęciami. Uczulę go dyskretnie na możliwość zamieszek na stadionie, a Ginny upewni się, że siedzi wystarczająco blisko, by w razie zagrożenia zareagować. Jasne?

— Jak słońce — burknął Syriusz.

— Ja myślę.

— ...widziane z celi przy północnej ścianie Azkabanu.

Całe szczęście to ostatnie wydawało się ze strony Syriusza jedynie zaczepką. Jak na pół-martwego siebie był w zadziwiająco dobrym humorze. Ginny nie mogła powiedzieć, że była w tym jakakolwiek jej zasługa, widocznie zatem spotkanie z Shackleboltem musiało go tak podbudować. Ciekawe, co też mógł mu powiedzieć King?

— Dasz sobie radę z tym tutaj malkontentem? — zwrócił się do Ginny, wskazując brodą Syriusza. — Ja muszę lecieć, mam dziś pilne zebranie gabinetu w sprawie jakichś pirackich mioteł z Hondurasu. Te urzędasy powinny sprawdzić w słowniku definicję słowa "pilne", co to za czasy, żeby Minister Magii osobiście zajmował się kwestią kilku przeszmuglowanych mioteł... — Pokręcił głową i ruszył do wyjścia, ale nim złapał za klamkę, odwrócił się jeszcze i powiedział, patrząc na Syriusza: — Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, Black.

— Vice-versa, panie ministrze.

A były to chyba najcieplejsze słowa, jakie wyszły z ust Syriusza, odkąd pojawił się on w sypialni Ginny trzydzieści godzin wcześniej.


	5. Halo

Całe wtorkowe popołudnie spędzili w mieszkaniu — Ginny i Harry zajęci byli prowizorycznym przemeblowywaniem składziku tak, by znalazło się tam trochę miejsca na przechowanie Syriusza. Mogliby mu oczywiście wygospodarować kawałek przestrzeni w salonie, ale istniało ryzyko, że szpicle z Departamentu mimo licznych zabezpieczeń dostaną się w końcu do środka, a zatem rzucające się w oczy legowisko nie było dobrym pomysłem. Po zawieszeniu kilku nieużywanych gratów pod sufitem i uprzątnięciu sterty "upominków" — Harry był rozpieszczany przez swoich licznych _sponsorów_ — udało się uzyskać około pięciu jardów kwadratowych powierzchni, co dawało niezerową szansę na to, że Syriusz nie udusi się podczas snu, jeśli drzwi będą przynajmniej minimalnie uchylone.

Historię _sponsorów_ Harry'ego Ginny uważała za całkiem zabawną. Niedługo po wojnie wiele komercyjnych instytucji zaczęło wysyłać mu podarunki spod znaku "czym chata bogata". Wkrótce jego pokój w Norze — a potem składzik w dawnym mieszkaniu Syriusza — zaczął zapełniać się sprzętem do quidditcha z logo darczyńcy oraz jakimś chwytliwym hasłem reklamowym (do Ginny ulubionych należało: _"Harry Nimbus Potter"_ nadrukowane pod zdjęciem zrobionym Harry'emu, kiedy przypadkiem znalazł się w kadrze fotoreportera razem z witryną sklepu miotlarskiego na Pokątnej), różnego rodzaju poradnikami, podręcznikami, biografiami (oraz autobiografiami wydawanymi własnym kosztem i będącymi czymś pomiędzy powieścią erotyczną a profilem matrymonialnym), magicznymi gadżetami, śpiewającymi kartkami, rzeźbionymi kałamarzami i innymi tego rodzaju nikomu niepotrzebnymi drobiazgami. Początkowo Harry regularnie odsyłał podarunki wraz z krótkim podziękowaniem, ale to wydawało się tylko zachęcać jego fanów do wzmożonych wysiłków. W końcu zaczął więc rozdawać, cokolwiek uznał za przydatne — w ten oto sposób Ron stał się posiadaczem nowej miotły wyścigowej, a Charlie wzbogacił się o rzadką kolekcję miniaturowych jaszczurek ognistych (tuż po tym, jak małe bestie spaliły Ginny trzy pary butów i jedyną kopię kontraktu z Harpiami). Wszystko, czym nie dało się nikogo obdarować, lądowało w składziku pod stosem innych nieprzydatnych bzdur. Okazało się to zresztą najskuteczniejszą strategią hamowania filantropijnych zapędów _sponsorów_.

— Dlaczego to wyrzuciłeś? — zapytała Harry'ego ze śmiechem, gdy wygrzebała ze stosu śmieci czapeczkę baseballową ze skrzydełkami imitującymi te ze złotego znicza. — To bardzo zmyślny prezent, reprezentuje sojusz mugoli z czarodziejami!

Harry szarpnął głową nieprzytomnie.

— Co? — zapytał, nie przerywając wpatrywania się w wielki, świetlisty transparent przedstawiający półnagą kobietę w średnim wieku wysyłającą całusy w przestrzeń.

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

— Baseball. Taki mugolski sport. To smutne, że wiem o mugolskich sportach więcej niż ty.

— Barbarzyńskich sportach, chciałaś powiedzieć. Ja się znam na krykiecie i piłce nożnej.

— I kiedy mówisz "znam się", masz na myśli "wiem, że istnieją".

Harry wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi.

— Tak chyba będzie okej, co? — Poklepał stos poduszek ułożony na materacu tuż przy drzwiach. — Będzie mu wygodnie, ale nie zbyt duszno. Poza tym i tak większość dnia będzie spędzał w salonie.

Ginny wiedziała, że w obecnym stanie Syriuszowi wystarczyłoby w zupełności skulenie się w fotelu i półsenne przeczekanie tego momentu między zmierzchem a świtem, ale nie miała serca podobną uwagą gasić entuzjazmu Harry'ego. Gdyby mógł, wybudowałby Syriuszowi całe osobne piętro z basenem i garażem na motor.

Hermiona specjalnie wzięła z pracy trzy teczki dokumentów z zamiarem pracowania nad nimi w nocy, by spędzić kilka godzin, pomagając Syriuszowi uporać się z magiczną teorią jego... niedyspozycji. Sądząc jednak po tym, co dobiegało ich uszu przez ostatnią godzinę, to Syriusz dawał wykład jej, nie odwrotnie.

— Nie, nie tak — mówił właśnie, gdy Ginny i Harry wrócili do salonu. Hermiona siedziała po turecku na stole, oczy miała zamknięte, a jej różdżka spoczywała obok. — Musisz się skupić, zapomnieć o różdżce.

— Jak mam zapomnieć o różdżce? — zapytała Hermiona na pozór spokojnie, ale Ginny wyczuła w jej głosie lekką irytację. To było podejście do magii niewynikające z żadnej z hogwarckich lektur, ale takie, które tylko rodziny takie jak Blackowie czy Nottowie mogły jeszcze praktykować. Ginny osobiście nie była wcale przekonana, czy te wzniosłe historie o pierwotnej magii, którymi raz czy dwa uraczył ją kiedyś Syriusz, miały odbicie w rzeczywistości, jednak jeśli mogły mu one pomóc odzyskać sprawność, gotowa była je gorąco popierać. — Nie mogę bez niej czarować. Nie jestem Dumbledore'em.

— Nie, nie jesteś. Jesteś Hermioną. Kto ma niby potrafić, jeśli nie ty?

Ginny stłumiła chichot. No tak, odwoływanie się do ambicji Hermiony było najskuteczniejszym sposobem na wykrzesanie z niej stu pięćdziesięciu procent zaangażowania. Syriusz nie znał jej wcale najlepiej, a mimo wszystko doskonale wiedział, gdzie celować. W ogóle zdawało jej się czasem, że dorosły Syriusz — ale i dorosły Lupin, jej rodzice, Kingsley, McGonagall — wszyscy potrafili doskonale czytać młode pokolenie, domyślać się ich nastrojów, nim oni sami stawali się ich świadomi, przewidywać ich zachowania i dobierać metody wychowawcze do spodziewanych rezultatów. Z młodym Syriuszem dogadywała się doskonale, ale czasem miała wrażenie, że ten nie do końca rozumiał wszystkie targające nią emocje. Dorosły — choć odleglejszy i pełen rezerwy — czytał ją lepiej i bardziej świadomie. Skoro nie mogła to być wyłącznie kwestia różnicy pokoleń, to może przeżycia wojenne starszej generacji różniły się w jakiś sposób od doświadczeń drugiej wojny? Atmosfera grozy, którą przesiąknięte były wszystkie elementy rzeczywistości, gdy Ginny przeniosła się w czasie — może to ona zmieniała ludzi? Sama Ginny była tam prawdopodobnie za krótko, by zrozumieć. Syriusz całe lata pozostawał w stanie zawieszenia nad krawędzią, a uwolnienie nierozerwalnie wiązało się z upadkiem.

— Może powinniśmy zacząć od prostych zaklęć? — zaproponowała po chwili Hermiona. — Wiesz, Lumos, Alohomora, coś podstawowego...

Syriusz uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem.

— Aktualnie zajmujemy się najprostszym ze wszystkich podręcznikowych czarów — powiedział, na co Hermiona tylko zmarszczyła czoło.

— Nie gniewaj się, Syriuszu, ale uważam, że nie masz racji.

— Nie gniewam się. I mam rację.

Ginny wyszczerzyła się mimowolnie. Spór o rację między Hermioną i Syriuszem! Gdyby Syriusz był w pełni magicznych mocy, już szykowałaby się na prawdziwe widowisko — prawdopodobnie zwieńczone pokazem fajerwerków. Harry westchnął i pochylił się, by strzepać z włosów bladoróżowe konfetti, którym wystrzeliła w niego chwilę wcześniej jedna ze śpiewających figurek Dumbledore'a.

— Wiesz, kiedy przed pierwszym zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego próbowałem pojąć teorię Accio, nie szło mi najlepiej — wtrącił się ostrożnie, co zaowocowało pojawieniem się na twarzy Hermiony triumfalnego uśmiechu. Syriusz nie wydawał się jednak zbity z tropu.

— Ustalmy coś sobie — zaordynował belferskim tonem. Nieczęsto zwracał się do nich w ten sposób. Może z tego powodu tak trudno było Ginny czasem pamiętać, że jest od nich ponad dwadzieścia lat starszy. — Harry, Hermiono, pamiętacie jeszcze czasy, kiedy chodziliście do mugolskiej szkoły?

— Oczywiście — odparła natychmiast Hermiona, podczas gdy Harry mruknął niepewnie:

— Jak przez mgłę. Bardzo, bardzo gęstą.

Zasłużył sobie zresztą tą odpowiedzią na cień dawnego, nicponiowatego uśmiechu swojego ojca chrzestnego, który kontynuował:

— No więc musicie zrozumieć, że czarowanie bez różdżki a czarowanie z różdżką to są dwie odrębne kwestie. Czarowanie bez różdżki to jest coś, co pojawiło się jako pierwsze i zanikło całe wieki temu. Nie znam się na wytwarzaniu różdżek, więc wam tego nie wyjaśnię dokładnie, ale kombinacja rdzenia i drewna, którym się ten rdzeń obleka, służy czarodziejom za neutralizator sił fizycznych, a siła czaru opiera się w tym przypadku jedynie na woli i mocy magicznej czarodzieja.

Harry przestał wysypywać konfetti z włosów i zrezygnowany opadł na poduszkę obok Ginny.

— Żałuję, że świat magiczny nie postanowił jeszcze przejąć od mugoli definicji spamu — westchnął.

Ginny uważała, że zasób słów jej chłopaka był o wiele zabawniejszy, odkąd postanowił prowadzić regularną korespondencję mailową ze swoim kuzynem Dudleyem.

Hermiona zaczęła się wiercić na swoim miejscu.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że jeśli czarujesz bez różdżki, to liczy się coś ponad wolę i moc?

— A myślisz że dlaczego czarodzieje zaczęli się w ogóle posługiwać różdżkami? Jaki jest sens uczynienia skomplikowanej konstrukcji magicznej twoją jedyną szansą na wyprodukowanie zaklęcia? Z punktu widzenia efektywności jest to przecież zupełnie nielogiczne.

— Różdżki tunelują magię.

— Bzdura.

— Ale...

— Ale co? — zirytował się Syriusz. — "Tak jest napisane w podręczniku"? Bez urazy, Hermiono, ale jesteś ostatnią osobą, która może mnie uczyć teorii magii. — Wydawało się, że Hermiona nie do końca przyjęła polecenie "bez urazy", ale nie odezwała się ani słowem. — Czarowanie bez różdżki jest o tyle trudniejsze, że poza odpowiednim skoncentrowaniem swojej potrzeby trzeba jeszcze pokonać siły fizyczne, coś, czego czarodzieje nie są w stanie przeskoczyć bez wysiłku, cokolwiek wynika z... _podręczników_.

Ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało w jego ustach jak obelga. Nie dziwiło to wcale Ginny, która dawno już zaobserwowała jego brak poważania dla jakichkolwiek szkolnych pomocy. Zapewne w Hogwarcie musiał niemożebnie irytować swoich nauczycieli arogancją.

— Kiedy pojawiły się na świecie pierwsze różdżki? — zapytał Syriusza Harry, ale to Hermiona udzieliła mu odpowiedzi.

— Trudno powiedzieć. Pewne wskazówki można znaleźć już w najdawniejszych tekstach pisanych. Na pewno w czasach założycieli weszły już do użytku powszechnego, nawet Merlin pojawia się w przekazach razem ze swoją laską, prototypem dzisiejszych różdżek. Uważa się go zresztą za pierwszego wielkiego czarodzieja.

Syriusz prychnął.

— Magia istniała długo przed Merlinem. Ba, prawdopodobnie nawet długo przed mugolami. To, w jaki sposób posługiwano się nią początkowo, znacząco odbiega od naszych dzisiejszych doświadczeń. Taka Alohomora na przykład. Uczycie się tego zaklęcia w pierwszej klasie, bo jego teoria nie jest obarczona żadnymi dodatkowymi wartościami. Myślicie "chcę otworzyć drzwi", macie w głowie gotową formułę, wypowiadacie ją na głos, a resztę wykonuje za was różdżka. Jak to działa bez niej? Trzeba wziąć pod uwagę wiele czynników. Czy drzwi są zamknięte na klucz, czy może zaklęciem? W którą stronę się otwierają? Z jakiego materiału są wykonane?

— Ale dlaczego to ma być takie istotne? — zapytał Harry.

— Bo nie masz podparcia w postaci różdżki. Wszystko, co chcesz zrobić, musi być wykonane za pomocą czystej magii. Nie mówiąc już w ogóle o tym, że czarodzieje posługujący się od dziecka różdżką zwyczajnie nie są w stanie przekierować swojej magii w ten sposób, by wydostać ją na zewnątrz bez przekaźnika. Jeśli chcesz otworzyć drzwi za pomocą czystej magii, musisz je tą czystą magią "pchnąć" lub "pociągnąć". Magia nie istnieje w próżni. To tak samo realne cząstki fizyczne jak twoje własne mięśnie, tylko żyjące poza twoim ciałem i wykonujące pracę za ciebie. Dlatego teoretycznie prostsze jest otworzenie drzwi za pomocą różdżki niż, powiedzmy, przywołanie kubka z herbatą. Ale już bez różdżki sprawa wygląda zupełnie odwrotnie. Do przywołania kubka potrzebujesz jedynie odrobiny przyciągania, zwłaszcza jeśli odległość jest niewielka. Pchnięcie drzwi znajdujących się w takiej samej odległości to już bardziej wymagająca fizyka.

Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy.

— To ma sens! — krzyknęła. — Niemożliwe, że sama wcześniej tak na to nie patrzyłam.

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

— Nie, to nie ma sensu — powiedziała. — To znaczy... jasne, to wszystko brzmi super i w ogóle, ale w takim razie używanie przez czarodziejów różdżek jest jak najbardziej uzasadnione. Skoro dzięki temu mogą wyeliminować te wszystkie bzdury, prawa fizyki i tak dalej.

— A w razie utraty różdżki stają się całkowicie bezbronni — przypomniał Syriusz.

— Coś za coś — mruknął Harry. — Dla mnie najważniejszym przesłaniem płynącym z tego wywodu jest fakt, że Syriusz wydaje się nie tylko znać tę teorię, ale w przeciwieństwie do nas świetnie ją rozumieć. To nas znacząco przybliża do wykorzystania jej przez niego w praktyce. — Posłał Syriuszowi przepraszający uśmiech i odłożył swoją różdżkę na poduszkę. — _Accio kanapka!_

Jego różdżka zawibrowała niespokojnie i wypluła z siebie kilka iskier. Harry westchnął i wstał, by przynieść sobie coś do jedzenia.

— Od teorii bardzo daleko do praktyki — powiedział Syriusz bardziej do siebie niż do nich.

— Bez przesady, jesteś animagiem! — odezwała się Hermiona.

— Tak, a opanowanie tej sztuki zajęło mi jedynie trzy lata. Jestem przekonany, że pracownicy Departamentu poczekają, aż opanuję magię bezróżdżkową, nim zdecydują się mnie zlikwidować.

Ginny bardzo się to słowo nie spodobało. Wcześniej nie zastanawiała się nad tym, co mogą chcieć zrobić Syriuszowi niewymowni, gdy już go w końcu złapią. Uciszyć, jasne, może potraktować jakimś Obliviate, może — jeśliby się spełnił najczarniejszy scenariusz — nawet torturować? Likwidacja brzmiała bardzo ostatecznie, na dodatek dopiero w tej chwili wydała się Ginny opcją paraliżująco prawdopodobną. Jakie konsekwencje tego czynu mogły ich czekać? Przecież w opinii publicznej Syriusz od dawna nie żył — trudno popełnić morderstwo na chodzącym trupie.

Gdyby obwieścili całemu światu, że Syriusz wrócił, zabicie go stałoby się o wiele bardziej niewygodne. Z drugiej strony byłoby to uczynieniem z niego żywej tarczy — trudno jej było sobie wyobrazić bardziej oczywisty sposób na skierowanie uwagi Departamentu na siebie i Harry'ego. To, czego teraz niewymowni mogli się wyłącznie domyślać, stałoby się po takiej deklaracji oczywistością. Nie, niezależnie od ryzyka nie mogli sobie na to pozwolić. Musieli żyć jak dawniej, z tym tylko wyjątkiem, że teraz mieli pod opieką niepełnosprawnego Syriusza.

Hermiona nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. Ginny nie potrafiła zrozumieć, o co mogło chodzić, ale Syriusz nie miał zdaje się podobnego problemu. Spojrzał na Hermionę z rozbawieniem i zapytał:

— Chcesz spróbować?

Jej oczy powiększyły się do rozmiaru spodków. Nawet gdyby chciała, trudno by jej było zamaskować podekscytowanie.

— A mogę?

— Jasna sprawa. Co niby robiliśmy twoim zdaniem do tej pory?

Wróciła do siedzenia po turecku na stole, Syriusz stanął za jej plecami i kazał jej zamknąć oczy. Harry wrócił z kuchni z dwiema kanapkami — jedną wsadził sobie do ust, drugą podał Ginny. Oboje zaczęli obserwować, jak Hermiona wyciąga przed siebie rękę z mocą i z niejakim trudem opanowuje jej drżenie.

— Trochę w dół — prowadził ją Syriusz niskim, spokojnym głosem. — Rozluźnij mięśnie. Spróbuj lekką pchnąć powietrze przed twoimi palcami.

Hermiona otworzyła oczy.

— Co?

— Skup się, dziewczyno! — mruknął Syriusz niecierpliwie i położył jej obie dłonie na oczach, by przestała się rozpraszać.

Ginny poczuła ukłucie zazdrości na ten widok — zupełnie irracjonalne, niczym nieuzasadnione ukłucie zazdrości — trudno powiedzieć, czy spowodowane tym poufałym dotykiem, czy może nazwaniem Hermiony "dziewczyną", słowem wcześniej zarezerwowanym jedynie dla Ginny i uwalniającym bolesne wspomnienia z czasów jej przeniesienia w czasie. Natychmiast zrugała się za to w myślach. A choć uczucie znikło równie szybko, jak się pojawiło, to zasiało w umyśle Ginny niepokojące podejrzenie, że podświadomie wciąż liczyła na zainteresowanie Syriusza wyłącznie jej osobą, jej potrzebami i jej lękami. Czy to czyniło ją złym, pozbawionym kręgosłupa moralnego człowiekiem?

— Pchnij lekko powietrze. Wyobraź sobie, że tuż przy twoich palcach znajduje się jakaś materialna przeszkoda, którą chcesz przesunąć.

— Byłoby prościej, gdyby przy moich palcach _naprawdę_ znajdowała się materialna przeszkoda — mruknęła Hermiona, wyraźnie onieśmielona konfiguracją, w jakiej się znajdowali.

Syriusz przewrócił oczami i zdjął dłonie z jej twarzy.

— Jeśli musisz być taka cholernie dosłowna, proszę bardzo. — Podłożył jej pod dłonie jedną z teczek, które ze sobą przyniosła. — Zamknij oczy. Pchnij teczkę.

Przez kilka sekund nic się nie działo, a potem Hermiona zapytała niepewnie:

— Jak?...

— Czujesz to mrowienie w dłoni, kiedy rzucasz zaklęcie za pomocą różdżki? To impuls magiczny. Coś, czego ostatnio rzadko doświadczam. Wędruje on od twojego źródła magii na zewnątrz.

— A jak zlokalizować źródło magii?

— Gdybym to wiedział, moje życie byłoby aktualnie znacznie prostsze, czyż nie?

Harry i Ginny wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia. Ginny mogłaby się założyć o szanse Harpii na wyjście z ligi, że Hermiona spędzi wszystkie wolne chwile przez najbliższych kilka tygodni na szukaniu swojego źródła magii i próbach uwolnienia impulsu magicznego bez pomocy różdżki. Pewnie zresztą bez powodzenia.

Gdy Hermiona wraz z Harrym udali się do domów, Syriusz zapadł się głębiej w fotel i zagapił przed siebie. Nieumiejętność rzucenia najprostszego nawet zaklęcia drażniła go i męczyła, a konieczność nieustannego przebywania w czyimś towarzystwie zdaniem Ginny tylko pogarszała sprawę, dlatego z bólem serca oznajmiła godzinę później:

— Idę spać, muszę wypocząć przed jutrem. Tobie radzę to samo.

Syriusz wzruszył tylko ramionami.

— Nie uwierzysz, ale ostatnim, na co mam ochotę, jest sen. Mam wrażenie, że ostatnich siedem lat to był jeden wielki... _sen_.

Ginny była przekonana, że chciał powiedzieć "koszmar", ale zabrzmiałoby to przesadnie dramatycznie nawet jak na niego. Nie miała pojęcia, jakie słowa okazałyby się tutaj pomocne, więc odwróciła się, by odejść, a wtedy usłyszała za sobą pełen desperacji szept:

— Tęskniłaś za nim chociaż trochę?

Nie musiała pytać, o kim mowa. Dla Syriusza istniał tylko jeden "on". Odwróciła się i przykucnęła przy fotelu Syriusza z rękami ułożonymi pod brodą na oparciu. Popatrzyła Syriuszowi w oczy i odparła całkowicie szczerze:

— Tęskniłam za nim najbardziej z was wszystkich, Syriuszu. Tęskniłam za tobą i tęskniłam za Remusem, ale waszą śmierć przeżyłam już wcześniej, zdążyłam was obu opłakać.

— Płakałaś za mną? — zapytał Syriusz z niekrytym zdumieniem. — Przecież mnie jeszcze wtedy nie znałaś.

Ginny westchnęła, rozdrażniona.

— Wiesz, nie musiałam koniecznie całować się z tobą we wszystkich kątach, żeby cię polubić.

Słowa te zawisły między nimi w powietrzu, które nagle zrobiło się zbyt gęste, by móc nim swobodnie oddychać. Po raz pierwszy od powrotu Syriusza Ginny wiedziała _na pewno_ , że pamiętał wszystko, co się między nimi stało. Widziała to w jego oczach — każdy szczegół, każde dotknięcie, każdy pocałunek, każdą obietnicę, którą oboje później złamali.

Poruszyła się, by złapać go za rękę, ale cofnęła się natychmiast pod jego spojrzeniem: ciężkim, intensywnym, niepokojącym. Wchodzili na grząski teren. Wszystko, co wydarzyło się między nimi, miało miejsce w innym życiu. Zdecydowanie nie powinni do tego wracać, nawet jeśli tylko myślami.

Zagapiła się w zaciśniętą w pięść prawą dłoń Syriusza i kontynuowała odpowiedź na pierwotne pytanie:

— James był dla mnie legendą. Bohaterskim ojcem Harry'ego zabitym przez Voldemorta. Znaczył dla mnie tylko tyle, ile mogłam powiązać z Harrym. Wiedziałam, że umarł młodo, ale zupełnie nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, co to oznaczało. Kiedy go poznałam... to... to była tortura. Musiał umrzeć, a ja nie mogłam nic z tym zrobić. Za każdym razem, kiedy patrzyłam w oczy Dorei, czułam się jak zdrajczyni. Rozmawiałam z Lily i jedynym, o czym mogłam myśleć, było: "masz wielkie szczęście, że umrzesz razem z nim". Możesz być na mnie zły, możesz uważać, że całkowicie skopałam swoje przeniesienie i nie zrobiłam nic, by komukolwiek pomóc, ale pamiętaj, że ja też go kochałam. Nie jako przedłużenie życia, które już znałam ze swoich czasów. Kochałam go jako zupełnie nowego przyjaciela i nie mogłam zrobić nic. _Nic._

Głos jej się załamał, a choć nie płakała, to absolutnie nie była w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. Do tej pory nie miała nikogo, z kim mogłaby porozmawiać o Jamesie w taki sposób. Nikogo, kto by ją od początku do końca rozumiał. Najbliżej tego dokonania był Harry, ale i dla niego James był bardziej kamiennym posągiem niż człowiekiem z krwi i kości, nawet pomimo obejrzenia wszystkich jej wspomnień.

Syriusz pogłaskał ją po głowie.

— Ciii — szepnął. — Wiem. Jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą mógłbym winić za jego śmierć. — A potem dodał z lekkim uśmiechem: — Cokolwiek twierdzę w chwilach wzburzenia.

Tej nocy wyspała się za cały tydzień. Wyskoczyła z łóżka dobrze po dziesiątej — Syriusza zastała w fotelu w dokładnie takiej samej pozycji, w jakiej go tam wieczorem zostawiła. Po ich dziwacznej rozmowie czuła niesmak: nie dlatego, że była to zła rozmowa, ale dlatego, że z porannej perspektywy Ginny wyglądało na to, że przekroczyli bardzo ważną granicę o wiele za wcześnie. Nie potrafiła nawet spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy, kiedy biegała między kuchnią a sypialnią, przygotowując się do wyjścia.

— Zbieraj się, mamy kwadrans do rozpoczęcia.

Rzuciła w niego peleryną i wyszła z salonu, by ubrać się szybko w sportową szatę. Ostatnim, na co miała teraz ochotę, było zamartwianie się o Syriusza na boisku pełnym czarodziejów. Otworzyła torbę, a następnie zgarnęła do niej stos drobiazgów spod łóżka — gwizdek, zapasowe nakolanniki, jakieś stare gogle przeciwdeszczowe "na wszelki wypadek"... Zdjęła górę od piżamy i odetchnęła głęboko. Dopiero pozbycie się odzienia uzmysłowiło jej, jak bardzo była zestresowana. Skóra na jej ramionach i karku była napięta, a ręce trupio blade i poprzecinane licznymi czerwonymi nitkami popękanych naczynek. Dla własnego dobra postanowiła nie spoglądać w lustro. Niezauważone sine worki pod oczami mogły równie dobrze nie istnieć.

Od drzwi powiało chłodem, więc odwróciła się szybko, gotowa do ataku, ale nikogo tam nie było. Prychnęła.

_"Świetnie. Zaczynam się zachowywać paranoicznie"_ — zganiła się w myślach.

Dokończyła przebieranie się i wróciła do salonu, gdzie Syriusz w dalszym ciągu okupował fotel — tyle że teraz miał na sobie niedbale zarzuconą pelerynę, tak że jedna z jego nóg wisiała w powietrzu, przerzucona przez oparcie i nijak niepołączona z drugą widzialną częścią jego ciała, głową.

— Czas wyprowadzić pieska na spacer — sarknął, kiedy Ginny stanęła przy drzwiach i popatrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

Obiecując sobie, że to ostatni okrutny żart w tym tygodniu, Ginny odpowiedziała spokojnie:

— Byłoby zdecydowanie śmieszniej, gdybyś _potrafił_ przemienić się w psa.

Bez zmiany wyrazu twarzy Syriusz zarzucił na głowę kaptur i podniósł się z fotela, a o jego irytacji świadczył jedynie lekko świszczący oddech dobiegający zza pleców Ginny, kiedy ta macała powietrze w poszukiwaniu jego dłoni.

_"No to zaczynamy zabawę"_ — westchnęła w myślach, osadzając ich gładko przy wejściu do szatni na boisku w Glasgow. Kiwnęła dziewczynom na powitanie i pchnęła niewidzialnego Syriusza w kierunku trybun. Gdy tylko zbliżyła się do płyty boiska, podszedł do niej mężczyzna w mugolskim garniturze i z wąsikiem przystrzyżonym idealnie symetrycznie na kształt kokardy. Była to bardzo osobliwa postać o bystrym spojrzeniu i zagadkowej minie.

— Lawrence Baltimore, panno Weasley — przedstawił się i skłonił lekko. — Mam przyjemność zastępować na służbie Roberta Gandolfa, którego niestety zatrzymały obowiązki.

Ginny przygryzła wargę, by się nie roześmiać, a potem z pełną powagą odwzajemniła ukłon.

— Jeśli byłby pan uprzejmy zająć miejsce w sekcji dla VIP—ów...

Podczas treningów i eliminacji nikogo tam nie wpuszczano, tak więc ryzyko czyjegoś przypadkowego potknięcia się o długie nogi Syriusza było znikome. Pan Baltimore uśmiechnął się uprzejmie w odpowiedzi i ruszył w górę trybun. Ginny szturchnęła Syriusza w bok i szepnęła ponaglająco:

— Idź za nim. — Materiał peleryny zaszeleścił, kiedy Syriusz prześlizgiwał się obok. Nie musiała widzieć jego twarzy, by wiedzieć, że niespecjalnie radowała go cała sytuacja. — I nie ruszaj się z miejsca! — dodała głośniej i z nieco większym zniecierpliwieniem.

Coś po jej lewej ręce zastygło w bezruchu. Odwróciła głowę tylko po to, by spostrzec Malfoya z jedną nogą przerzuconą przez oparcie siedzenia 14A w drugim rzędzie.

— Dlaczego? — zwrócił się do niej z miną pełną niezrozumienia.

— Dlaczego co—o—oooch! Nic takiego. Myślałam, że między rzędami chowa się mój... mój kot.

— Twój kot.

— Mój kot — powtórzyła z przekonaniem.

Malfoy przewrócił oczami.

— Najważniejsze eliminacje od kilku sezonów, a ty łazisz po stadionie i szukasz KOTA?!

Zorientował się, że nadal znajduje się w tej niezbyt wygodnej pozycji, więc szybko przeskoczył nad siedzeniami i stanął naprzeciwko Ginny. Chciał wyglądać dumnie i szyderczo, ale z szatą wciąż zaplątaną pomiędzy nogami nie bardzo mu to wyszło.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę, że uczucia w kierunku innych istot żywych są ci całkowicie obce, Malfoy, ale nie jest to coś, czym powinieneś się chwalić, więc z łaski swojej wypuść to nadprogramowe powietrze z płuc i idź sprawdzić, czy wszystkie kandydatki są gotowe do wyjścia na boisko.

— Właśnie to przyszedłem ci powiedzieć. Są.

— Okej. — Stał i patrzył na nią rozeźlonym wzrokiem, dopóki nie machnęła w jego kierunku ręką. — To wszystko, spływaj. Zaraz zaczynamy, chcę cię widzieć w gnieździe obserwatorskim.

Wiedziała, że wkrótce pożałuje potraktowania go w taki sposób, ale po prostu nie mogła się powstrzymać. Dopiero obecność Malfoya uświadomiła jej, jak bardzo była roztrzęsiona z powodu wszystkiego, co się dookoła niej ostatnio działo, a jego pełna pogardy mina jedynie dolewała oliwy do ognia.

Pokonała ostatnie stopnie w kierunku murawy i podeszła do grupy dziewcząt stłoczonych w prawym zewnętrznym narożniku. Wiele twarzy pamiętała ze szkoły, ot choćby taką Zacharę Garrighan czy Gwendoline Adams, obie z Ravenclawu, odpowiednio rocznik wyżej i dwa lata niżej. Była też Samantha Gear, drobna Ślizgonka z jej roku, a także Daphne Greengrass i jej młodsza siostra, której imienia Ginny nie pamiętała, choć może powinna, bo to do niej wzdychał w szóstej klasie Colin Creevey, zanim... Zanim skończył się czas i na wzdychanie, i w końcu na samego Colina.

— Będziemy testować po dwie kandydatki jednocześnie, każda broni jednej strony boiska. Zespoły będą się składać z waszych przeciwniczek oraz dwóch członkiń naszej drużyny. Jasne? — oznajmiła im, starając się brzmieć zarówno profesjonalnie, jak i uspokajająco. Jakaś wysoka blondynka stojąca o krok za pozostałymi dziewczynami wyglądała, jakby miała zwymiotować ze zdenerwowania.

— Czy będzie pani z nami grać, panno Weasley? — zapytała Samantha Gear, a brzmiała tak słodko i przyjaźnie, że Ginny prawie zapomniała, jak wielokrotnie była przez nią na zajęciach doprowadzana do takiego stanu, że w drodze powrotnej z lochów miała ochotę okładać ścianę gołymi pięściami. Dorosła, czy może ambicje uczyniły z niej jeszcze bardziej wyrachowaną jaszczurkę?

— Mam na imię Ginny — odpowiedziała spokojnie. — Na razie będę was tylko obserwować, ale niewykluczone, że kiedy wybierzemy finałową czwórkę, to sama przetestuję wasze umiejętności.

Kiedy Gwen po raz pierwszy powierzyła jej opiece młodszą stażem zawodniczkę, Ginny obiecała sobie, że postara się zachować z nią relacje kumpelskie i nigdy w życiu nie przybierze belferskiego tonu. Szybko wybiła sobie z głowy podobne pomysły, kiedy okazało się, że Ginny-koleżanka otwiera wszystkim drzwi do przypisywania jej pozycji w drużynie związkowi z Harrym. Ostatnim, czym chciała być w oczach dziewczyn z drużyny oraz kibiców, była "dziewczyna Harry'ego Pottera". Zdecydowanie wolała już łatkę nieco egocentrycznej perfekcjonistki.

Gisele i Annabeth dmuchnęły w gwizdki i wyłoniły składy dwóch pierwszych drużyn. Obrończyniami zostały w nich Samantha Gear przeciwko ciemnoskórej dziewczynie, którą Ginny widziała po raz pierwszy w życiu. Westchnęła i powędrowała w kierunku stanowiska obserwacyjnego, gdzie czekał już na nią Malfoy — niechybnie zaopatrzony w cały zestaw nowych obelg i zgryźliwości.

Postanowiła na wejściu wytrącić mu broń z dłoni i kiedy tylko usiadła obok niego, zapytała zupełnie neutralnym tonem:

— Która z nich?

Malfoy przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, a potem wzruszył ramionami.

— Żadna — odparł.

— Żadna?! — żachnęła się Ginny. — Czy nie twierdziłeś ostatnio, że przysyłasz mi tutaj śmietankę pośród brytyjskich obrończyń?

— Owszem — wycedził Malfoy ze słabo skrywaną irytacją — ale jak cię znam, to celujesz w objawienie, a tego ci wcale nie obiecałem zapewnić. Trudno zresztą byłoby przymusić jakieś objawienie do startowania w eliminacjach do tak... przeciętnej drużyny.

Była to nieco celniejsza niż ostatnio obelga i Ginny mimo postanowienia pozostania całkowicie obojętną na jego szpile poczuła się nieco dotknięta. Harpie były bardzo dobrą drużyną i oboje o tym wiedzieli.

Jakby potwierdzając słowa Malfoya, Samantha Gear przepuściła trzy bardzo łatwe piłki z rzędu. Ciemnoskóra dziewczyna — Glenn Stevenson według notatek Malfoya — radziła sobie nieco lepiej, ale nie znakomicie. Z pewnością nie usatysfakcjonowałaby Gwenog.

Ginny oderwała wzrok od boiska i spojrzała w kierunku pana Baltimore. Czujnym wzrokiem skanował obszar stadionu, bez wątpienia podążając za niezbyt jasnymi, za to bardzo stanowczymi wskazówkami Kingsleya. Tuż za nim powinien się znajdować Syriusz... ale czy na pewno? Jak mogła wiedzieć, że nie groziło mu żadne niebezpieczeństwo? Jak mogła skupić się na eliminacjach, zamiast bez przerwy uspokajać swoje bijące głośno serce i sięgać do różdżki za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś głośniej zaakcentował jakieś słowo? Przecież gdyby nieprzyjaciel wiedział, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się Syriusz, mógłby uciszyć go i przelewitować poza stadion dwoma prostymi zaklęciami. Peleryna była wprawdzie odporna na czary, ale jedynie te, które nakierowywano bezpośrednio na nią. Nijak nie potrafiłaby zablokować choćby głupiego Silencio.

Zatopiona w tych ponurych myślach nie zwracała w ogóle uwagi na Malfoya, który pochłonięty był tyradą o tym, jak bardzo Ginny będzie zbyt ślepa, by zauważyć niewątpliwy talent Daphne Greengrass, i jak z pewnością na złość jemu wybierze jakąś "bezczelną i przereklamowaną Robinson". Kimkolwiek była.

Szybko okazało się, że Ginny wcale nie musi wchodzić na boisko — dziewczyny czuły większą presję, kiedy wiedziały, że obserwuje je z góry, gotowa zauważyć każdy błąd i spadek koncentracji. Gisele pędziła od bramki do bramki, wyraźnie zadowolona, że jej energia generuje coraz to nowe strugi potu na twarzach kandydatek. Annabeth asystowała jej dzielnie, a jej słynne rzuty ze środka mało która obrończyni potrafiła zatrzymać. Przy czwartej zmianie Ginny była już tak znużona, że praktykowała jedynie rzut przekrojowy zezem rozbieżnym, z jednym okiem utkwionym w trybunach VIP—owskich i drugim śledzącym grę. Broniła teraz Daphne Greengrass przeciwko swojej młodszej siostrze. Malfoy wychylił się przez barierkę i zacisnął mocno szczękę. Gdyby nie znała go tak dobrze, mogłaby przypuszczać, że czuł do Daphne miętę, stąd to ponadprzeciętne zainteresowanie jej szansami w drużynie Harpii. Niechętnie oderwała wzrok od pana Baltimore'a i skupiła się na akcjach Daphne. Była dobra — nawet bardzo dobra! Obroniła kolejno cztery trudne strzały, w tym rzut Annabeth, wdzięcznie lawirując pomiędzy bramkami. W magiczny sposób udawało jej się być jednocześnie agresywną bramkarką i pełną klasy arystokratką. Jej długie, jasne włosy błyszczały nawet w pochmurny dzień, sama zaś Daphne pomimo niemal kwadransa spędzonego na boisku nie była ani odrobinę spocona. A mimo wszystko coś podpowiadało Ginny, że to nie Daphne Greengrass szukała.

Malfoy odwrócił się do niej z uśmiechem samozadowolenia.

— Mówiłem, że znajdę ci gwiazdę.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

— Jest dobra. Ale... — w szarych oczach Malfoya zamigotała nuta irytacji — ...nie najlepsza.

Po drugiej stronie boiska broniła młodsza siostra Daphne. Może nie była równie majestatyczna, ale nie ustępowała siostrze skutecznością, a ponadto miała w sobie tę lekkość, niewymuszoną swobodę poruszania się pomiędzy obręczami, jakby zaledwie leniwie się przeciągała. Ginny przechyliła się i zerknęła do notatek Malfoya. Astoria. Astoria. Dlaczego w ogóle nie kojarzyła tej dziewczyny w oderwaniu od zauroczenia Colina?! Według notki biograficznej powinna być tylko rok niżej od niej, a Ginny miałaby problem z dopasowaniem jej do któregokolwiek z czterech domów Hogwartu, gdyby z pomocą nie przyszły jej ponownie notatki — Slytherin.

Astoria była zupełnym przeciwieństwem swojej siostry. Niewysoka, bardziej krępa, a jej jasne włosy nie miały tego charakterystycznego koloru płynnego złota, ale bardziej mysi, szaropopielaty odcień. Ginny nagle zyskała irracjonalną pewność, że cokolwiek się stanie, to Astoria zostanie jej nową koleżanką z drużyny.

Po siostrach Greengrass walczyły jeszcze dwa zespoły. Gisele przerwała na chwilę rozgrywki i sfrunęła na stanowisko Ginny, by zapytać, czy ta nie chciałaby może wymienić się z nią albo Annabeth na drugi etap.

— Nie będzie drugiego etapu — oznajmiła Ginny z przekonaniem.

Malfoy wypiął się dumnie. _"Jak go znam, zemści się na mnie okrutnie za ten wybór"_. Gisele odetchnęła z ulgą.

— Jak to wspaniale, że nie jesteś Gwen.

To prawda. Gwen, nawet gdyby miała kandydatkę upatrzoną od pierwszej sekundy eliminacji, rozegrałaby dwa etapy, a potem jeszcze zorganizowała trzeci, "dla pewności". Ginny nie zamierzała się przejmować regulacjami. Gwen uczyniła ją swoją zastępczynią na czas eliminacji i mogła robić, co jej się tylko podobało. Na pewno nie byłaby w stanie wytrzymać kolejnego etapu, kiedy od ponad czterech godzin nie miała pojęcia, co się działo z Syriuszem. No dobrze, półtorej godziny, bo jakiś czas temu nad głową Lawrence'a Baltimore'a zaczęło przelatywać ptasie pióro, a trasa jego lotu zadziwiająco nieprawdopodobnie układała się w słowo "NUDA".

Ginny wychyliła się i z całej siły dmuchnęła w gwizdek, a wszystkie kandydatki ustawiły się na murawie w dwurzędzie.

Podchodziła po kolei do każdej z nich i osobiście dziękowała za wysiłek włożony w przygotowanie i zaangażowanie. Niektórym podpowiadała, jak wyeliminować te najbardziej podstawowe błędy, innym gratulowała najbardziej widowiskowych obron. Gdy podeszła do Samanthy Gear i zaczęła rozprawiać nad jej brakiem koordynacji, dziewczyna wykrzywiła się złośliwie i warknęła:

— Rozumiem, że nie dostąpię zaszczytu.

Ginny wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy. No i skończyło się szczebioczące nazywanie jej "panną Weasley".

— Przykro mi — oznajmiła krótko i przesunęła się dalej.

Podziękowała też sympatycznej Chince z Hufflepuffu i dwóm swoim koleżankom z klasy. Kiedy podeszła do sióstr Greengrass, czuła na plecach wyczekujące spojrzenie Malfoya.

— Daphne, byłaś niesamowita — przyznała.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niej — chyba szczerze — ukazując szereg śnieżnobiałych, idealnie równych zębów. Dopiero z tej odległości Ginny mogła docenić głęboki błękit jej oczu. Czy w czasach Hogwartu była równie nieskazitelna?

Odwróciła się do Astorii — jej przyziemna uroda nie obejmowała oczu. Te były równie duże i równie niebieskie jak oczy jej siostry. Ginny odruchowo złapała ją za rękę.

— Ciebie szukałyśmy — poinformowała ją rozpromieniona.

Astoria zamrugała niepewnie.

— Słucham? — zapytała.

Daphne zrozumiała od razu, ale w mgnieniu oka ukryła rozczarowanie. Była świetną aktorką, prawdziwą mistrzynią w swojej klasie. Odwróciła się do siostry i pocałowała ją szybko w policzek.

— Gratulacje, głuptasie — szepnęła.

Astoria otworzyła usta w wyrazie niedowierzania. Ginny usłyszała za plecami Malfoya człapiącego ciężko w ich stronę. Po jej lewej stronie słychać było coraz głośniejszy pomruk — część dziewczyn gratulowało Astorii, inne oburzały się na decyzję Ginny. Ona jednak, całkowicie niewzruszona, wymieniła kilka słów z dwiema ostatnimi uczestniczkami i poinformowała wszystkie kandydatki, że mogą udać się do szatni oraz na poczęstunek. Wszystkie poza Astorią.

— Dlaczego ja? — zapytała dziewczyna, wciąż w wyraźnym szoku.

Malfoy w końcu się z nimi zrównał.

— Dołączam się do pytania. Dlaczego ona?

Nie poczekał nawet, aż znajdą się z Ginny na osobności, żeby nie urazić uczuć koleżanki. Typowe. Aż dziw, że sprawiająca takie... normalne wrażenie Astoria wyszła z tego samego co on domu.

— Ponieważ byłaś najlepsza — oznajmiła Ginny ciepło, ignorując zupełnie Malfoya. — Masz tę naturalną lekkość i bronisz świetnie nawet wtedy, kiedy w siebie nie wierzysz. Aż nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, jak będziesz grać, kiedy w końcu spojrzysz na siebie naszymi oczami.

Gisele i Annabeth pogratulowały Ginny wyboru, a Astorii świetnej gry. W poczuciu dobrze spełnionego obowiązku Ginny planowała jak najszybciej wynieść się z boiska, ale mina Malfoya zwiastowała jeszcze z kwadrans kopania się z koniem.

— Miałaś wybrać Daphne — burknął niezadowolony.

— Och, przepraszam, to było gdzieś zapisane w umowie? Małym druczkiem może? Nie? No to nie waż się sugerować, co miałam, a czego nie miałam zrobić.

— Zanim ta mała się rozkręci, miną ze trzy sezony. Strzelasz sobie w stopę, Weasley.

Była już zmęczona — eliminacjami, niepokojem o Syriusza oraz Malfoyem.

— Bez urazy, ale na bardzo krótkiej liście rzeczy, na których prawdopodobnie się znasz, nie widnieją ludzie i ich predyspozycje. Astoria wcale się nie popisywała jak jej siostra, a osiągnęła tyle samo, na dodatek z większym sportowym wdziękiem. Nie szukam miss gracji, szukam dobrej zawodniczki. A Astoria taką dobrą zawodniczką jest, koniec tematu.

Malfoy wyglądał na oburzonego. _"A niech mnie pocałuje w cztery litery"_ — pomyślała i odeszła, rzucając tylko przez ramię:

— Wszystkie papiery chcę mieć gotowe na poniedziałek.

Gwen będzie z niej dumna.

Przeskakiwała po dwa rzędy naraz, wybijając się ze słupków, aż dotarła do loży VIP. Pan Baltimore uśmiechnął się spod wąsa i podskoczył, jakby za nietakt uważał siedzenie w towarzystwie damy. Skąd Kingsley go wytrzasnął, u licha?

— Na niewiele się przydałem, co należy chyba zaliczyć do plusów tych eliminacji. Jeśli istotnie ktoś planował zorganizować tu jakieś zamieszki, to chyba stchórzył.

_"Mam nadzieję"_ — pomyślała Ginny dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym czyjaś dłoń zacisnęła się na jej kostce. Nie przestając wymieniać grzecznościowych uwag z panem Baltimore, kopnęła wściekle nogą i trafiła na coś, co mogło być kolanem albo czołem Syriusza. _"Mam nadzieję, że jednak czołem"_.

— Proszę ode mnie pozdrowić ministra.

— Z całą pewnością, panie Baltimore. Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Dobrze od czasu do czasu wrócić wspomnieniami do czasów młodości. Kiedy byłem chłopcem, grałem jako szukający w szkolnej drużynie.

Potrząsnął wąsem, a Ginny dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że się śmiał. Pożegnała się z nim wylewnie i poczekała, aż opuści lożę, a dopiero wtedy ofukała Syriusza półgębkiem.

Choć była na niego zła, nie mogła zahamować fali ulgi, która ją zalała, gdy odpowiedział z rozbawieniem:

— Ja tylko nie chciałem, żebyś się zamartwiała.

_"Akurat!"_

— Tak, twoje intencje były bardzo oczywiste. Wcale nie wyglądało to na irytowanie mnie z nudów.

— Trudno cię nie irytować. Jesteś jak chodzący zespół napięć.

— A ty jesteś zadziwiająco rozluźniony. Chodź, zanim kogoś zainteresuje fakt, że rozmawiam sama ze sobą.

Pociągnęła go do wyjścia, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed podejrzliwym rozglądaniem się na boki, kiedy przechodzili tunelem pod trybunami, żeby deportować się od razu spod wyjścia.

— Ej, a ten dzieciak Malfoyów...

— Ciii, Syriuszu! — upomniała go głośnym sykiem.

— ...on się w tobie trochę kocha, co? — dokończył Syriusz dramatycznym szeptem.

Ginny aż przystanęła.

— Co? Skąd to... Nie!

Miała wrażenie, że Syriusz pod peleryną zaczął się bezgłośnie śmiać.

— Może i nie jestem ekspertem w sprawach sercowych, ale to maślane spojrzenie, które wlepiał nieustannie w twoje plecy...

— Po pierwsze SZA! Po drugie musiałeś źle zinterpretować żądzę mordu, bo tak nazwałabym to uczucie, z którym się we mnie wpatrywał. Chciał dostać zabawkę, którą dałam innemu dziecku, więc teraz pewnie chodzi po piaskownicy i burzy innym zamki z piasku. A po trzecie w końcu... SZA.

Przysunęła się bliżej niego i zamknęła oczy.

_"Mieszkanie Syriusza"_ — pomyślała i natychmiast poczuła znajome szarpnięcie. Prawdopodobnie żaden czarodziej nie był równie biegły w teleportacji łączonej co ona, Harry, Hermiona czy Ron.

Pierwszym, co wzbudziło ich podejrzenia, kiedy wrócili do domu, były drzwi zamknięte jedynie na zasuwę. Przecież kiedy się deportowali, nałożyli na nie wszystkie możliwe zaklęcia zabezpieczające z hasłem. Nikt niepowołany nie miał prawa dostać się do środka — chyba że mowa o Ronie albo Hermionie, ale oboje by się wcześniej zapowiedzieli, poza tym według wcześniejszych ustaleń znajdowali się właśnie w ministerstwie. Ginny wyciągnęła różdżkę i pchnęła Syriusza za siebie — nie ryglowała drzwi na wypadek, gdyby wywiązała się jakaś walka, którą musiałaby wyprowadzić na zewnątrz.

Od połowy korytarza do sypialni Harry'ego i Ginny ciągnął się ślad rozsypanych skarbów ze składziku, zupełnie jakby ktoś przeszukiwał mieszkanie w pośpiechu. Serce Ginny podskoczyło do gardła, kiedy z sypialni dobiegł jakiś brzęczący odgłos — intruz nawet nie próbował ukrywać swojej obecności — a potem czyjeś kroki zaczęły się przybliżać do salonu.

_"Impedimenta. Scoraglio. Drętwota. Impedimenta. Scoraglio. Drętwota"_ — układała sobie w myślach plan działania.

Wszystko nie mogło trwać dłużej niż trzy, może cztery sekundy, ale w odczuciu Ginny minęła co najmniej godzina, zanim w końcu tajemnicza postać wyłoniła się zza rogu.

Ginny odruchowo zaczęła wypowiadać formułę zaklęcia spowalniającego, gdy poczuła na ramieniu uścisk Syriusza. Zaklęcie trafiło w żyrandol, roztrzaskując go na tysiąc kawałków. Ginny zachwiała się i upadła prosto na Syriusza, któremu kaptur peleryny niewidki zsunął się z ramion i odsłonił głowę.

Andromeda osunęła się na podłogę, rękami osłaniając się przed eksplodującym żyrandolem.

— Andromedo! — wydusiła z siebie Ginny, kiedy w końcu odzyskała oddech. Dopiero po kilku długich chwilach zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak absurdalna musiała się pani Tonks wydawać sytuacja. — Proszę, nie rób niczego gwałtownego, dopóki ci nie wyjaśnimy!

Andromeda podniosła się z godnością i otrzepała szatę z kurzu i kawałków szkła. Popatrzyła na Syriusza zupełnie tak, jakby się ostatni raz widzieli dwa dni wcześniej, a nie jak się powinno patrzyć na zmarłego wiele lat wcześniej kuzyna.

— Jeśli o gwałtownych ruchach mowa... z nas dwóch to ty właśnie zdemolowałaś swój salon, moja droga.

Brzmiała zbyt spokojnie. Może była w szoku?

— Pozwól nam wyjaśnić.

— Ależ pozwalam — odparła Andromeda. — Dzień dobry, Syriuszu.

Syriusz powoli otrząsał się z szoku spowodowanego niespodziewanym ujrzeniem Andromedy tam, gdzie spodziewał się z pewnością kogoś z ministerstwa, co pozostawiało Ginny jako jedyną w stanie całkowitego zdezorientowania.

— Co tu robisz? — zwróciła się do Andromedy.

Było to w końcu raczej dziwne — nie pamiętała, by Andromeda zjawiła się w ich mieszkaniu choćby raz, nawet zapowiedziana, aż tu nagle po powrocie Syriusza zza zasłony nie tylko się nie zapowiada, ale wręcz włamuje się do mieszkania i przeszukuje kryjówkę Syriusza. Znów podniosła różdżkę, na co Andromeda tylko się uśmiechnęła.

— Nie jestem żadnym... żadnym... no nie wiem, kimkolwiek, przed kim się ukrywacie. Mam za to _to_.

Wyciągnęła przed siebie stare płótno z wyblakłym już drzewem genealogicznym. Wielu imion nie dało się odczytać, ale te znajdujące się na samej górze były jeszcze dość wyraźne. Ginny podsunęła sobie płótno pod nos, a stojący za jej plecami Syriusz wyciągnął rękę, by odszukać swoje nazwisko pośród niezliczonych gałęzi Blacków.

Linie pod poczerniałymi nazwiskami Oriona i Walburgi zbiegały się na samym środku pergaminu, by za chwilę znów się rozłączyć — jeden koniec powędrował tam, gdzie na ostatnim poziomie widniało czarne imię Regulusa, dla pewności przekreślone jeszcze granatowym atramentem. _"Tak, rozumiem, nie żyje"_ — chciałoby się powiedzieć z irytacją. Ale druga linia wiodła prosto do imienia Syriusza, kiedyś niewątpliwie wypalonego jak jego odpowiednik na gobelinie Toujours Pur, a teraz nakreślonego na nowo pięknym zielono-czarnym atramentem, tak że lśniło jaśniej nawet niż imię Teddy'ego Lupina po prawej stronie arkusza.

— Hej, jestem tu — ucieszył się irracjonalnie Syriusz. — Żyję! To już oficjalne!

Andromeda przyjrzała mu się z politowaniem.

— Tak, na to wygląda. Chodzisz, mówisz, masz podobnie skrzywione priorytety. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że istotnie żyjesz.

Ginny nie rozumiała, skąd Andromeda czerpała takie pokłady spokoju i cierpliwości. Przecież ona sama na wieść o zmartwychwstaniu Syriusza nieomal wpadła w histerię. Jeszcze raz przyjrzała się materiałowi rozciągniętemu pomiędzy dłońmi pani Tonks, nagle bardzo zadowolona, że nie pochodziła z prawdziwie czystokrwistej rodziny z tradycjami — już magiczny zegar mamy wydawał jej się zanadto ingerować w prywatność, co dopiero takie drzewo przechowujące informacje o życiu i śmierci przez całe wieki. Nie sądziła, by pięcioletni Teddy Lupin jakoś żywo zabiegał o swoje znalezienie się tam. Gdyby żyła Walburga Black, zostałby zresztą wypalony jeszcze przed narodzinami. Aż dziw, że w ogóle się tam znajdował.

— Hej, czy i ty nie zostałaś wypalona? — zapytała Ginny zezując to na płótno, to na Andromedę.

— Przez Walburgę? Owszem. Ale nie przez mojego ojca. Oficjalnie nie należę do rodu Blacków, ale wciąż należę do rodziny, cokolwiek o tym myśli Walburga i jej podobni. To płótno należało do mojej babki, a potem do mojego ojca, który nigdy nie zdobył się na nieodwracalne postawienie na mnie krzyżyka. Dobra, my tu gadu gadu, a Syriusz stoi naprzeciwko mnie, wygląda dość bezczelnie i nawet się nie przywitał. Ktoś mnie wprowadzi, czy może zamierzaliście mi powiedzieć po narodzinach waszego pierwszego potomka?

Usta jej zadrgały. Ginny machnęła gniewnie kucykiem.

— Tylko bez takich żartów przy Harrym.

— No tak — odezwała się z udawaną powagą Andromeda. — Harry oczywiście nie wie.

Ginny pokonała wewnętrzny opór i spojrzała na Syriusza. Nieczęsto wracali w rozmowie do czasów jej przeniesienia się, a już na pewno nie poruszali tematu ich związku. Jego twarz wyglądała dość zwyczajnie, jeśli nie liczyć lekkiego rumieńca. Andromeda rzuciła się na fotel i machnęła ręką.

— Chcę wiedzieć wszystko. _Wszystko._

No więc zaczęli opowiadać. Najpierw Ginny przywołała pamięcią tę noc, kiedy obudziła się i zobaczyła widmo Syriusza w swojej sypialni, potem on uzupełnił opowieść o swoje doświadczenia zza zasłony, a w końcu oboje wytłumaczyli, skąd ta panika na jej widok i że Departament Tajemnic może aktywnie poszukiwać Syriusza, co może nie być najszczęśliwszą okolicznością, biorąc pod uwagę jego problemy z magią.

Andromeda była wdzięczną słuchaczką. Ginny niejednokrotnie w przeszłości podziwiała jej opanowanie i umiejętność zachowania kamiennej twarzy nawet w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach. Mimo dobrego serca i słusznego kodeksu moralnego była prawdziwą Blackówną z dziada pradziada. Gorąca krew Syriusza musiała się wywodzić z innej linii.

— Podsumowując — powiedziała Andromeda w końcu, a jej twarz nadal nie zdradziła żadnej emocji — żyjesz zaledwie od kilku dni, swoim zmartwychwstaniem zdążyłeś rozwścieczyć najmniej przewidywalny departament ministerstwa, ponadto nie masz magii i po raz kolejny zmuszony jesteś dzielić mieszkanie z Ginny.

Obie z Ginny wymieniły spojrzenia, a potem jednocześnie odwróciły się do Syriusza, który wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

— Przeżyję.

— Mam nadzieję! — szepnęła Ginny odrobinę zbyt rzewnie.

Godzinę później Andromeda podniosła się z fotela, uścisnęła krótko Syriusza, jednym zaklęciem pozbyła się resztek żyrandola, po czym oznajmiła żołnierskim tonem:

— Muszę się z tym przespać. Spotkajmy się jutro wieczorem u mnie w domu. Weźcie Kingsleya, jeśli nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

Zanim wyszła, zwróciła się jeszcze do Syriusza ze współczuciem:

— Bardzo mi przykro z powodu Jima.


	6. Zaćmienie

Pierwszym, na co Syriusz zwrócił uwagę po przekroczeniu progu domu Andromedy, była wystająca zza fotela głowa — która miałaby oczywiście szansę nie wyróżniać się na tle ciemnobrunatnego dywanu, gdyby nie była tak rażąco turkusowa.

— Teddy? — zwrócił się do Ginny z takim podekscytowaniem w głosie, że prawie zrobiło jej się go żal. Jasne, był to radosny moment dla wszystkich. Tylko czy Syriusz potrafił widzieć rzeczy tak samo jak wszyscy? Nigdy się do końca nie pogodził z faktem, że Harry nie jest Jamesem, więc dlaczego z synem Remusa miałoby być inaczej? — Cześć, Teddy!

Chłopiec wychylił się zza fotela całą górną połową ciała i wlepił w Syriusza zaciekawione spojrzenie. Gdyby chodziło o jakiekolwiek inne dziecko, Ginny miałaby spore wątpliwości, czy sekretowi Syriusza posłuży wtajemniczanie nieletniego. Ale nie w przypadku Teddy’ego. Chłopiec robił wszystko, co polecił mu Harry — może dlatego, że on nigdy nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby komukolwiek rozkazywał. Mówił: „Teddy, może założysz skarpetki”, a oczy chłopca aż rozszerzały się z uciechy, jakby Harry zaproponował mu właśnie jakąś niebezpieczną zabawę. Wystarczyło, by Harry poinstruował Teddy’ego, by ten absolutnie nie rozmawiał z nikim poza nimi o gościu, który miał się za chwilę pojawić w salonie. Teddy położył dłoń na sercu w uroczystym geście i przysiągł na swoją kolejkę, a Andromeda odwróciła twarz w stronę okna, by nie widział, jak się śmieje.

Ginny przyprowadziła Syriusza i stali teraz oboje w wejściu — Syriusz jakby niepewny, czy powinien przekroczyć próg. Teddy podniósł się powoli na nogi i podszedł, by uścisnąć nieznajomemu dłoń. Był bardzo odważny, ale niczego innego nie spodziewano się po dziecku Tonks i Remusa. Syriusz ukląkł i przez kilka sekund po prostu skanował twarz malucha, oczywiście szukając w niej rysów swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Wydawało się, że Teddy przeszedł ten test śpiewająco, bo Syriusz pozwolił się w końcu zaprowadzić za fotel, a potem z udawaną ciekawością wysłuchał historii pluszowego jednorożca bez oka i ogona.

— Chyba jest okej — szepnął Harry w ucho Ginny, gdy wrócili razem do korytarza, by wysłać sygnał Kingsleyowi. — Trochę się bałem, że będzie… no wiesz… Dziwnie.

Doskonale tę obawę rozumiała. Syriusz sam w sobie miał problem z przystosowaniem się do rzeczywistości, w której nie wszystko wyglądało jak w więziennych rojeniach, a rozmnażanie się nie polegało na klonowaniu — a co dopiero _ten_ Syriusz zza zasłony. Nie mogli się spodziewać, jak zareaguje na Teddy’ego, zwłaszcza że znał i kochał oboje jego rodziców.

— Z tą miłością do Tonks to bym nie przesadzał — powiedział Harry z uśmiechem, kiedy się z nim podzieliła tą myślą. — Ledwie się znali. Chyba sobie nią nie zaprzątał głowy, miał wtedy poważniejsze zmartwienia.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Nie chciała się sprzeczać z Harrym, choć ze źródeł wiedziała, że kiedy Syriusz kogoś kochał, nie zawsze obwieszczał to całemu światu. Harry nigdy się ze swoimi uczuciami nie krył — gdy ktoś był dla niego ważny, oczywistym było dla niego traktowanie go dobrze. Syriusz balansował między wrzeszczeniem imienia ukochanej osoby w amoku a chłodną obojętnością, czasem wręcz niechęcią. Tylko nienawiść bulgotała w nim zawsze blisko powierzchni.

Kingsley pojawił się jak zawsze punktualnie. Wrócili z nim do salonu, gdzie zastali Syriusza i Andromedę siedzących naprzeciwko siebie i przyglądających się sobie bez słowa. Teddy został już wysłany na górę, a pozostałe fotele ustawione w półkole. Ginny z zaskoczeniem przyjęła nieobecność Rona i Hermiony. To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy uczestniczyła w czymś ważnym obok Harry’ego, ale bez jego najlepszych przyjaciół. Poczuła się ważna i doceniona.

— Co zamierzacie teraz zrobić? — zapytała Andromeda, nie bawiąc się we wprowadzenia. Jej umiłowanie do konkretów wielokrotnie przydało się Ginny, zarówno w przeszłości, jak i w latach dwutysięcznych.

Pierwszy odezwał się Harry:

— Na razie sytuacja jest pod kontrolą. Jeśli zorganizowali już pościg, to pewnie skupiają się na razie na moim domu, wiesz, domu mojego taty, oraz na Grimmauld Place. Wszyscy wiedzą, że to właśnie tam zrobiliśmy sobie siedzibę Zakonu, a nikt nie docenia niechęci Syriusza do tego miejsca.

— Niechęci — powtórzył Syriusz, prychając. — To jak powiedzieć, że miałeś mieszane uczucia w stosunku do bycia zamykanym bez jedzenia w komórce pod schodami.

Harry wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi, ale uśmiech ten natychmiast zbladł, jakby do Harry’ego dopiero dotarła prawdziwość tego porównania.

— W każdym razie — kontynuował — nie możemy za długo trzymać się tej samej kryjówki. Laura Rogers, aurorka od nas z biura, twierdzi, że Departament Tajemnic niezbyt dobrze sobie radzi w terenie i śledztwo będzie się posuwać powoli, ale ja wolę dmuchać na zimne. Gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, może miałbym mniejsze obawy, ale ja i wszyscy żyjący znajomi Syriusza należymy do osób, którymi interesują się gazety w całym kraju. Wystarczy podrzucić _Prorokowi_ pomysł, że mam sekretny romans z… no nie wiem, Hermioną, i bach! Nagle mam na karku tuzin paparazzi śledzących każdy mój ruch, a dla pewności także każdy ruch Ginny, Rona i Hermiony.

Ginny przewróciła oczami. Na pogłoski o romansie Harry’ego z Hermioną mogły sobie pozwolić co najwyżej najgorsze brytyjskie szmatławce; była to prawdopodobnie najgorzej się sprzedająca plotka od czasów rzekomych skłonności Neville’a Longbottoma. Co innego Ginny. Jej „romanse” sprzedawały się niczym gorące bułeczki. Z jakiegoś powodu cały magiczny świat aż drżał z niecierpliwości, nie mogąc się doczekać na wydarzenie, które zrobi rysę na krystalicznym wizerunku ich związku, jednocześnie skrycie marząc, by to nie Harry był tym robiącym rysę. W końcu uratował świat.

A poza tym jego posąg ze złota kosztował każdego brytyjskiego czarodzieja średnio dwie pensje, toteż bardzo nieszczęśliwie by się złożyło, gdyby zaczął wywoływać mieszane uczucia.

— W swoim dawnym mieszkaniu też nie będzie bezpieczny. Nie bez magii — powiedział Kingsley. Sama jego obecność była dla Ginny obietnicą, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Harry, mimo że uratował świat, był dla niej wciąż tym samym nieśmiałym chłopcem, którego kochała jako mała dziewczynka. Zmienił się charakter ich uczucia, zmieniły się okoliczności, ale sam Harry pozostał dawnym sobą. Wszystkie osoby, które Ginny kiedykolwiek uważała za niezwyciężone, dawno już odeszły. Dumbledore, Remus, Moody… Pozostał z nich tylko Kingsley, ostatni „dorosły” pokolenia wojny. — Jeśli Syriusz zgodziłby się zamieszkać u mnie, to chętnie bym mu to zaproponował, ale wiem, że wolałby być mimo wszystko z wami. Poza tym u mnie w mieszkaniu też musiałby mieć jakieś towarzystwo, bo mnie, z racji obowiązków, prawie nigdy nie ma w domu. A chyba niezbyt dobrze by to wyglądało, gdyby któreś z was zbyt często było widywane w okolicach mojej kamienicy.

— Musimy się po prostu skupić na ćwiczeniach — wtrąciła się Ginny, nie mogąc już wytrzymać. Czy żadne z nich nie widziało, że problemem nie było miejsce ukrycia, a możliwość skutecznej obrony?

— To może nie być takie proste — odezwał się Kingsley zasępionym tonem.

— Spotkałeś kiedyś Syriusza? — odparła na to Ginny lodowato. — Bo jeśli tak, to pewnie pamiętasz, że nie jest zwyczajnym czarodziejem. Wie o magii więcej niż ja, Harry, Ron i Hermiona razem wzięci, a pewnie w niektórych aspektach więcej nawet niż ty.

— Nie wątpię. Musisz jednak zrozumieć…

Syriusz poruszył się niespokojnie. Harry westchnął.

— Zgadzam się z Ginny. Musimy ustalić priorytety — powiedział.

— Mogę pomóc — dodała natychmiast Andromeda. — Trochę wiem o magii Blacków.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Syriusza, ale ten wydawał się ich jakby nie słuchać. Twarz miał bladą, mięśnie napięte. Ginny już miała zapytać, o co chodzi, gdy rozległo się donośne pukanie do drzwi. Popatrzyli po sobie z niepokojem.

— Może to Ron? — zasugerowała Ginny z nadzieją. Ale Syriusz potrząsnął głową.

— To nie Ron — wychrypiał.

W salonie zapanował chaos. A może tylko się Ginny wydawało, bo nerwowe szepty zostały zagłuszone przez donośne bicie jej serca, a zniknięcie Syriusza pod peleryną ledwie zanotowała pomiędzy pojawianiem się i znikaniem ciemnych plam przed oczami. Andromeda podniosła się z godnością i wrzuciła filiżankę Syriusza do donicy stojącej pod oknem, po czym wyszła do korytarza, by otworzyć drzwi. Szła powoli i bardzo lekko, z delikatnym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Jeśliby Ginny musiała być w życiu kimkolwiek innym niż sobą, chciałaby być Andromedą.

— Dzień dobry, pani Tonks — dobiegł ich uszu nieco stłumiony męski głos, a potem chłodna odpowiedź Andromedy:

— W czym mogę państwu pomóc?

„Państwu”. Było ich więcej niż jedna osoba. Interesujące. Ginny odwróciła się, by szukać podpowiedzi w oczach Kingsleya, ale i on gdzieś zniknął. Przez chwilę poczuła się lekko skonfundowana, ale natychmiast zrozumiała, że mądrzej byłoby, gdyby Minister Magii nie wpadał na herbatkę do Andromedy wraz z Ginny i Harrym. Oni przynajmniej mieli wytłumaczenie — byli rodzicami chrzestnymi Teddy’ego i odwiedzali go na tyle często, by ich obecność tutaj nie wzbudzała żadnych podejrzeń.

— Jeśli nie ma pani nic przeciwko, chcielibyśmy zająć pani parę minut. To nie potrwa długo.

Jeszcze inny głos. Ginny miała wrażenie, że skądś go znała.

— Obawiamy się, że wydarzyło się coś bardzo złego, co może zagrozić bezpieczeństwu pani rodziny.

Sprytnie. Odwołanie się do matczynych instynktów Andromedy. Ta kobieta wydawała się nie mieć zupełnie pojęcia, komu przyszło jej zamydlać oczy. Jeśli liczyła na to, że Andromeda natychmiast zaufa obcym ludziom, bo roztaczają przed nią wizję nieokreślonego zagrożenia dla jej rodziny…

Rozległo się szuranie i pracownicy Departamentu Tajemnic — bo ich pochodzenia nietrudno było się domyślić — podążyli za Andromedą do salonu.

— Jak państwo widzą, mam gości — wskazała dłonią Harry’ego i Ginny. — Ale jeśli chcą się państwo umówić na inny termin, bardzo chętnie przyjmę państwa w przyszłą środę przed południem.

— Przykro mi to mówić, ale nie mamy tyle czasu.

Ciemnowłosa kobieta przepchnęła się pomiędzy swoimi towarzyszami, a to, co wydarzyło się później, Ginny zapamiętała z niewieloma szczegółami.

Gdy tylko kobieta skończyła mówić, rozległ się potężny huk, któremu towarzyszyło oślepiające światło. Ginny nagle poczuła, jak upada twarzą w dół na dywan. Sięgnęła po różdżkę, by znokautować przeciwnika, ale okazało się, że to tylko Harry próbował osłonić ją przed wybuchem. Ona instynktownie chciała zrobić to samo, więc ostatecznie zderzyli się głowami w powietrzu i nieco zamroczeni runęli na podłogę.

Cały salon pełen był kawałków szkła, bo brzmiący jak wystrzał z armaty huk roztrzaskał wszystkie szyby w drobny mak. Andromeda podniosła się z klęczek — jej skroń krwawiła intensywnie — i wrzasnęła prawdziwie mrożącym krew w żyłach głosem:

— TEDDY!!!

Chłopiec zbiegł po schodach, tłumiąc szloch.

— Babciu! — wychlipał. — Boję się!

I rzucił jej się w ramiona. Andromeda wyciągnęła różdżkę i jednym ruchem wyczarowała coś, co wyglądało jak gigantyczna bańka mydlana więżąca troje intruzów.

— Wy nędzne — znów smagnęła różdżką i kobieta przyłożyła ręce do gardła, jakby nagle zabrakło jej powietrza — kłamliwe — bańka zacieśniła się i pomarszczyła, a jej powierzchnia pokryła się bąblami — tresowane — teraz już wszyscy troje wyraźnie się dusili — SZCZURY!

Ginny rzuciła się na Andromedę i odebrała jej różdżkę, nim komukolwiek stała się krzywda. Harry podszedł z drugiej strony i odebrał różdżki gościom. Oboje spojrzeli z niepokojem na Teddy’ego, którego włosy były teraz czarne jak smoła, ale chyba nie stało mu się nic poważnego. Krew na jego koszulce musiała skapać z czoła Andromedy, bo kiedy zbiegał po schodach, wydawał się nieuszkodzony.

— Atak w środku dnia? — zapytał Harry swoim tonem „nie zadzieraj z aurorem”. Był wyraźnie wściekły, ale Ginny widziała także rysujące się pod powierzchnią jego skóry prawdziwe przerażenie. Skoro napadli na Andromedę bez powodu, bez uprzedzenia i z tak wielką mocą… Tylko że Ginny wiedziała, że to wcale nie oni. Że byli tak samo przerażeni jak Andromeda czy Harry. Domyśliła się, kiedy tylko spojrzała na twarz tej kobiety.

— Przysięgam! — wyjęczał jeden z mężczyzn, gdy tylko odzyskał oddech. — Przysięgam, że to nie my! Przysięgam!

Andromeda wyglądała, jakby zamierzała się na niego rzucić i rozszarpać jego twarz gołymi rękoma.

— Nie wy? — prychnął Harry. — To jak wytłumaczycie to, co się właśnie stało?

— Nie wiem, nie rozumiem, ale to nie my! Sprawdźcie nasze różdżki, _Priori Incantatem!_ — poprosił mężczyzna, zanim prawie się udławił kaszlem.

Z przedramienia drugiego z mężczyzn wystawał wielki odłamek lustra. Rebecca Scrimgeour podniosła wysoko ręce i popatrzyła Andromedzie w oczy.

— Przyszliśmy tylko porozmawiać. Nie mamy pojęcia, co się wydarzyło. Jest nas tylko troje, nikt nie stoi na zewnątrz. Nie mamy żadnych powodów, by panią atakować. Wręcz przeciwnie, chcemy was ochronić. To dotyczy też was — zwróciła się do Ginny i Harry’ego, choć z wahaniem. Z pewnością kalkulowała, czy Syriusz zdążył się już z nimi skontaktować. — Rebecca Scrimgeour, Departament Tajemnic. A to Theodore Bartmann i Adwin Thicknesse.

Thicknesse. Oczywiście. Brat bliźniak niesławnego Ministra Magii.

Gdy tylko Andromeda usłyszała nazwisko Rebecki, nieznacznie zmienił się jej wyraz twarzy. Ginny od razu wiedziała, że teraz wszystko stało się dla niej jasne. Harry jako jedyny pozostawał w stanie nieświadomości, choć może to i dobrze. Jego wściekłość wyglądała na autentyczną i być może wywalczy im kilka dodatkowych dni, podczas których Departament Tajemnic będzie próbował zrozumieć, co się właściwie wydarzyło.

— Złożę na was oficjalną skargę do samego Ministra Magii — odezwała się Andromeda roztrzęsionym głosem. A choć z pewnością zagrany, brzmiał niezwykle autentycznie. Cała trójka spuściła głowy, a potem jedno przez drugie zaczęli powtarzać, że nie wiedzą, co spowodowało wybuch. — Proszę natychmiast opuścić mój dom. Harry, odprowadź proszę państwa aż za barierę antydeportacyjną. Nie zapomnij oddać im różdżek dopiero _po_ nałożeniu tarczy ochronnej.

— Strasznie mi przykro! — jęknęła Rebecca. Z całą pewnością dostanie reprymendę od szefa. Być może zostanie nawet zawieszona. Cóż za falstart.

— Żegnam — skwitowała te przeprosiny Andromeda i odwróciła się, by odstawić Teddy’ego na ziemię i dokładnie go obejrzeć. Ginny miała rację — nie był poszkodowany, a jedynie bardzo, bardzo wystraszony. Andy otarła krew z czoła i pocałowała chłopca w policzek.

— Już wszystko dobrze, to tylko takie ćwiczenia — uspokoiła go. — Pomożesz mi naprawiać szkody?

Stanęła przy brzegu dywanu i machnęła różdżką, a obok niej Teddy z ważną miną pstryknął palcami. Kawałki szyby uniosły się w powietrze i złożyły w ramie okiennej we w miarę jednolitą całość. Podobnie czynili z każdym oknem, aż na podłodze zostały tylko kawałki dwóch roztrzaskanych luster. Wtedy z dala dobiegł trzask deportacji, potem drugi i trzeci, a w końcu Andromeda zabrała Teddy’ego do biblioteki, by sprawdzić, czy może go tam na chwilę zostawić samego, nim usunie zniszczenia na górze.

Syriusz zrzucił z siebie pelerynę, a Kingsley wyszedł z kuchni. Chwilę potem wrócił Harry z nierozumiejącą miną.

— Czy tylko ja uważam, że to dziwne? — zapytał.

Syriusz podrapał się po policzku. Z jego wyrazu twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać.

— Przepraszam, to ja.

— To ty co?

— To ja rozwaliłem te szyby.

Ginny była trochę przestraszona, ale też podekscytowana. To był wybuch magii o gigantycznej mocy. Silniejszy niż cokolwiek, co się do tej pory Syriuszowi przydarzyło po powrocie zza zasłony.

— Znałem kiedyś Rebeccę Scrimgeour — wyjaśnił Harry’emu napiętym głosem. — Nie tylko nie wiedziałem, że jeszcze żyje, ale w ogóle się nie spodziewałem, że będzie zaangażowana w pościg. Trochę się wkurzyłem, jak widzisz.

Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Harry wypuścił powietrze z wyraźną ulgą.

— Myślałem, że to oni. Wiesz, to wiele wyjaśnia. Nie wiedziałem, że twoja magia jest tak silna.

Kingsley pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

— Tym bardziej musimy się skupić na jej wydobyciu i… skorygowaniu — mruknął. — Andromedo — zwrócił się do pani Tonks, kiedy wróciła z biblioteki — chętnie odpowiem na twoją skargę dotyczącą ataku pracowników ministerstwa na cywili. To nam kupi trochę czasu, bo nie ośmielą się otwarcie węszyć wokół was, póki sprawa się nie uspokoi. Sugerowałbym też wtajemniczenie Billa. Jest naprawdę najlepszy, jeśli chodzi o niekonwencjonalną magię, a poza tym należy do rodziny.

— Nie ma problemu — powiedział natychmiast Harry.

Syriusz kiwnął głową.

— Zgadzam się.

Andromeda z jednej strony współodczuwała z nimi, a z drugiej zapewne wyobrażała sobie stan swojej sypialni i pokoju Teddy’ego na górze. Gdy Kingsley odciągnął Harry’ego na bok, by coś z nim omówić, a Andromeda przykucnęła przy lustrze, próbując zastąpić czymś ten kawałek, który opuścił dom w ramieniu Adwina Thicknesse, Syriusz podszedł do Ginny od tyłu i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

— Wszystko okej? — zapytał półgłosem.

— Bajecznie — odparła, próbując się zdobyć na uśmiech.

— Wiedziałaś od początku, że to ja, prawda? Dlatego powtrzymałaś Andromedę.

Kiwnęła głową.

— Nie wiem, czy bardziej się boję twojej magii, czy mnie ona fascynuje.

— Fascynuje? Nie umiem nawet zapalić światła.

— Ale umiesz zdemolować wielki dom tylko dlatego, że spotkałeś swoją byłą dziewczynę.

— Gdyby chodziło tylko o to, że spotkałem swoją byłą dziewczynę, to mogłabyś nie przeżyć naszego pierwszego tete-a-tete — odparł miękko. Jego oddech łaskotał jej kark i nagle stała się bardzo świadoma faktu, że stoją zbyt blisko siebie w tym pomieszczeniu pełnym innych ludzi. Zerknęła w kierunku Andromedy, ale ta w ogóle nie zwracała na nich uwagi, a Harry i Kingsley w dalszym ciągu szeptali coś między sobą gorączkowo. Syriusz jednak wyczuł jej zmieszanie, bo cofnął się o krok, odchrząknął i kontynuował już normalnym głosem: — Kiedyś mówiłem ci, że rozstałem się z Rebeccą, bo nie akceptowała mojej przyjaźni z Huncwotami. Zupełnie o niej zapomniałem. Śmierć rodziców Harry’ego, Azkaban, Voldemort, wojna… Nigdy nie wracałem myślami do Rebecki, nie była na tyle istotną częścią mojego życia.

— Kiedyś twierdziłeś coś innego.

— Kiedyś nie miałem perspektywy. Ty pewnie kiedyś uważałaś, że sytuacja z dziennikiem Riddle’a była największą traumą w twoim życiu, a potem zaczęła się wojna i…

— I nic się nie zmieniło — przerwała mu Ginny z naciskiem i obróciła się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Ale rozumiem. Rebecca nie była twoim dziennikiem Riddle’a. Śmierć Jamesa nim była. Kontynuuj.

Syriusz dwa razy otwierał i zamykał usta, jakby planował powiedzieć coś innego, ale w końcu kiwnął głową i wrócił do przerwanej historii:

— Kiedy dziś zobaczyłem Rebeccę, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna przypomniałem sobie, o co się pokłóciliśmy najmocniej. Uważała Jamesa za napuszonego bufona i Remusa za niedojdę, ale największe piekło jej zrobiłem, kiedy nazwała Glizdogona „pryszczatym niedorostkiem o małych, kłamliwych oczkach i zdradzieckim uśmieszku”. Uwierzysz? Taka ironia losu.

Ginny położyła ręce na biodrach, nie podzielając wcale sentymentu dotyczącego świetnego nosa Rebecki.

— Remus nie był niedojdą.

— Wiem — odparł Syriusz i wzruszył ramionami. — Wiem, że nie był.

Harry i Kingsley skończyli rozmawiać i podeszli do nich, żeby poinformować, że Kingsley chciałby omówić parę rzeczy z Syriuszem. Teleportowali się razem do mieszkania, więc Ginny — choć najbardziej na świecie chciała teraz zostać sama — zasugerowała Harry’emu, by wrócili do domu Potterów i ugotowali razem jakiś obiad.

— Zaproponowałabym, żebyście zostali u mnie, ale zgaduję, że nie mam ani talerzy, ani szklanek — powiedziała Andromeda z uśmiechem, odprowadzając ich do drzwi. Teddy wychylił głowę z biblioteki. Jego włosy miały już nieco jaśniejszy kolor, coś pomiędzy szaroniebieskim a granatem, a na małej twarzy błąkał się nieśmiały uśmiech.

— Już idziecie? — zapytał ze smutkiem.

— Obiecuję, że niedługo znowu cię odwiedzimy — powiedziała Ginny i kucnęła, by pocałować chłopca w policzek.

Harry wystawił przed siebie rękę złożoną w pięść, a Teddy uderzył w nią swoją, krzycząc radośnie:

— No to żółwik!

Bardzo Ginny przypominał małego Percy’ego, tyle że nie był aż tak nieśmiały i zamknięty w sobie.

Gdy weszli do domu, zastali pakującą się ekipę remontową i rozwalonego na kanapie Deana z pędzlem w ustach. Ginny nie spuszczała wzroku z robotników, zastanawiając się, który z nich mógł być pluskwą — jeśli nie wszyscy.

— Hej — powitał ich Dean z uśmiechem. — Nie wiedziałem, że będziecie tak wcześnie. Lew w połowie gotowy! — wyjął pędzel z ust i wskazał im północną ścianę, na której pysznił się gigantyczny malunek. A choć nie był jeszcze skończony, i tak prezentował się majestatycznie. — Myślę, że jeszcze parę dni i będę mógł poprzecierać go już na sucho. Co myślicie?

— Jest naprawdę imponujący — odezwała się Ginny, która widziała efekt prac Deana po raz pierwszy.

Harry podszedł do ściany i przejechał palcem wzdłuż lwiego wąsa. Sprawiał wrażenie całkowicie pochłoniętego podziwianiem dzieła, choć Ginny mogła dostrzec, jak kątem przyglądał się robotnikom, zapewne z tą samą myślą, która towarzyszyła wcześniej jej samej.

— Nie uwierzysz — zwrócił się do Deana głośno i wyraźnie — ale kiedy byliśmy odwiedzić Teddy’ego, do domu Andromedy Tonks wpadła banda świrów twierdzących, że pracują dla Departamentu Tajemnic, a potem coś wystrzelili i poszły wszystkie szklane przedmioty, nie wspominając w ogóle o rozsypanych w drobny mak szybach.

Dean, niewtajemniczony w powrót Syriusza, zrobił prawdziwie przerażoną minę.

— Co chcieli?! — zapytał, wytrzeszczając oczy. — Nic wam się nie stało?

— Nie, nie — podjęła Ginny, udając zaniepokojenie. — Ale wysłaliśmy już sowę do Kingsleya, jutro Harry ma z nim spotkanie w ministerstwie. Wydaje mi się, że poleci parę głów. Mogli poważnie zagrozić życiu Teddy’ego.

— Nie wspominając o życiu Chłopca, Który Przeżył — dodał Dean i ponownie wsadził pędzel do ust. — Zawsze wiedziałem, że w tym departamencie pracują sami psychopaci.

Chudy mężczyzna z wąsem zaczął się nerwowo klepać po kieszeniach, po czym wyciągnął z jednej z nich zegarek na łańcuszku i westchnął.

— No, chłopaki, jesteśmy już spóźnieni do pani Clearwater. Kończymy i spadamy. Panie Potter — zwrócił się do Harry’ego służalczym tonem — jeszcze tak ze cztery dni i skończymy salon. To porządny budynek, nie wymaga tak wielu usprawnień, jak na początku szacowaliśmy.

— W porządku — odparł Harry.

Poczekali, aż wszyscy robotnicy co do jednego opuszczą dom, nim usiedli po obu stronach Deana i wlepili w niego wyczekujące spojrzenia.

— Czuję się osaczony — zaśmiał się Dean i obrócił się najpierw do jednego, później do drugiego. — Dziś czysto. Wprawdzie raz przyłapałem Grubego Joe na próbie dostania się do zamkniętej szuflady w komodzie, ale prawdopodobnie wystraszył się jedynie, że sam ją skleił swoim klejem do papy.

— Okej. Dzięki, że to dla nas robisz — odezwał się Harry, gdy już przetrawił informację. — Zjesz z nami?

— Muszę lecieć. Moja siostra wpada dziś w odwiedziny, muszę ją odebrać z lotniska.

Harry kiwnął głową. Odbieranie kogoś z lotniska było dla niego pewnie czymś zupełnie oczywistym. Ginny widywała samoloty jedynie wysoko na niebie, kiedy wychodziła latać. Zawsze też się zastanawiała, czy czułaby się komfortowo tak wysoko w powietrzu na czymś innym niż miotła. Latała kiedyś wprawdzie na testralu, a także chwilę na latającym dywanie, który Fred w tajemnicy przed ojcem przyniósł kiedyś do domu, ale dziesiątki tysięcy stóp w metalowym pudle z co najmniej setką innych ludzi? Czułaby się chyba zbyt uzależniona od czynników, na które nie ma wpływu. Nienawidziła nie móc kontrolować sytuacji.

Gdy Dean wyszedł, zjedli z Harrym trochę puddingu, choć w przypadku Ginny było to ledwie rozmemłanie kleistej masy łyżeczką i kilka wymuszonych kęsów. Nie była głodna, na dodatek nie mogła przestać myśleć o wybuchu Syriusza, a z każdą sekundą rozbierania tego wydarzenia na części coraz bardziej zacieśniało jej się gardło. Pod pretekstem odwiedzenia toalety poszła w końcu na górę i skuliła się na swoim dawnym łóżku. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, skąd to nagłe załamanie nastroju. Przecież nie wydarzyło się nic, co uderzyłoby w nią personalnie. Jeśli już, to był to całkiem dobry dzień — Departament Tajemnic zupełnie przypadkiem dostał po nosie, a Syriusz udowodnił samemu sobie, że jest dużo mniej bezwartościowy magicznie, niż mu się dotąd wydawało. Dlaczego więc, błądząc po swojej mapie emocji, odbijała się nieustannie a to od strachu, a to irytacji, a to w końcu rozczarowania?

Nie minął nawet kwadrans, gdy Harry podążył za nią na górę.

— Wszystko okej? — zapytał i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedziała. — Martwię się.

— O Syriusza?

— Też. O niego, o ciebie, o nas wszystkich.

— Obiecuję ci, że… — zaczął Harry, ale Ginny nie była w nastroju do słuchania obietnic. Nie kiedy nie mogła dostać gwarancji ich dotrzymania. Podniosła się i pocałowała Harry’ego prosto w usta, a on przyjął tę zmianę tematu nad wyraz gorliwie.

Objął ją w pasie i odwzajemnił pocałunek z całą mocą niepokoju, który od kilku dni dzielili. Ich usta pasowały do siebie idealnie, zupełnie tak, jak wyobrażała to sobie Ginny w pierwszej klasie, gdy nie miała jeszcze pojęcia ani czym są pocałunki, ani czym jest miłość, ani nawet kim jest prawdziwy Harry. Wszystko z nim było takie kojąco znajome — ani _niewystarczające_ , ani _zbyt_.

Pozwoliła Harry’emu rozpiąć jej bluzkę, po czym w pośpiechu ściągnęła z niego koszulkę. Tak wiele kłębiła w sobie emocji od poniedziałkowej nocy, że jego dotyk prawie parzył, gdy nagim ciałem przytulił się do jej piersi, by ponownie ją pocałować. Objęła go ciasno i w porywie głupiej słabości prawie poprosiła, by nigdy nie przestawał jej dotykać; by na zawsze zostali tylko tymi dwoma bijącymi sercami pachnącymi potem i tęsknotą. Przygryzła jego ucho, a Harry jęknął jej imię.

I wtedy go zobaczyła.

_— Ginny — szepcze Syriusz, wkładając jej ręce pod koszulkę. Są zimne i takie duże. Ginny drży, ale nie wie, czy to z powodu tych zimnych rąk, czy może ust Syriusza na jej szyi. Zaplata nogi wokół jego talii i czuje, jak przestrzeni pomiędzy ich ciałami robi się coraz mniej…_

Otworzyła oczy, przerażona. Harry całował właśnie jej piersi — podniósł na nią wzrok, gdy się poruszyła. Oczy Syriusza były czarne i groźne, Harry’ego — zamroczone chłopięcą wręcz ekscytacją. Potrząsnęła głową, próbując wyrzucić z głowy te niestosowne porównania. _„Harry. Kocham Harry’ego. Pragnę Harry’ego”._ Przyciągnęła jego twarz do swojej i pocałowała go w taki sposób, że aż zakręciło jej się w głowie. Harry pozbył się reszty ubrań i skopał z łóżka kołdrę, która niepotrzebnie plątała im się między nogami.

_— Chcę się z tobą kochać — szepcze Syriuszowi do ucha i odsuwa spocone kosmyki z jego twarzy. Wie, że nie powinna tego robić; wie, że to niewłaściwe i prawdopodobnie będzie tego żałować, ale w tej chwili jest jej już wszystko jedno. Pragnie Syriusza, a Syriusz pragnie jej. Jeśli świat ma się przez nią skończyć, to równie dobrze może się skończyć już teraz, na tej kanapie, w tej sekundzie, a powietrze z płuc Syriusza niech będzie ostatnim, którym oddycha._

— Jeszcze nie — odszeptuje na to Syriusz i na chwilę się od niej odsuwa, a choć chodzi o zaledwie kilka cali, Ginny czuje się jak zepchnięta w przepaść. I spada.

Harry poruszał się w niej powoli i pewnie. Ginny przygryzła wargę — było dobrze, najlepiej, chciała krzyczeć, ale bała się, że wykrzyczy niewłaściwe słowa. Złapała Harry’ego za włosy i objęła go jeszcze mocniej. Zamknęła oczy i dostosowała się do dobrze znanego rytmu, a potem słyszała już tylko trzeszczenie starego łóżka, swoje imię powtarzane coraz szybciej i coraz głośniej, a w końcu bicie dwóch serc, z których żadne nie było jej.

Po wszystkim leżała w łóżku zmęczona i dręczona poczuciem winy. Harry zdążył już przysnąć obok, więc odwróciła się w jego stronę i delikatnie pocałowała go w skroń.

— Kocham cię — szepnęła, mając nadzieję, że ta deklaracja choć trochę wynagrodzi mu fakt, że przed chwilą prawie się przespała z Syriuszem. Wzdrygnęła się. Kiedy ubrała to w słowa, brzmiało jeszcze gorzej. Wyobrażony brud stał się nie do zniesienia, więc w końcu westchnęła i wstała, żeby się wykąpać.

Puściła wodę w łazience, zadowolona, że jedyną osobą, z którą jej się kojarzyło to miejsce, był James. Wszystkie te sytuacje, gdy siedziała na zamkniętym sedesie, a on próbował jej opowiedzieć jakąś ekscytującą historię, opluwając pastą do zębów lustro oraz samą Ginny, a także prawie wybijając sobie zęby szczoteczką; wszystkie próby zmycia z siebie błota po meczach quidditcha, podczas gdy James siedział po drugiej stronie drzwi i jeszcze raz przeżywał swoje udane akcje — dla tych chwil lubiła wracać myślami do przeszłości.

Skąd w ogóle wziął się w jej myślach Syriusz? Wielokrotnie wcześniej bała się, że coś takiego będzie miało miejsce — początki jej związku z Harrym nie były przez to łatwe. Za czasów szkolnych robili wiele nieprzystających nastolatkom rzeczy, ale nigdy się ze sobą nie przespali. Nie tak Ginny była wychowana. Nie tak oboje wyobrażali sobie swój pierwszy raz — w szkole, w strachu przed byciem nakrytymi przez nauczyciela albo kolegów… Gdy w końcu wrócili do siebie po wojnie, Ginny miała już swoją historię z Syriuszem. Bała się, że kiedy tylko dojdzie z Harrym do czegoś poważniejszego niż pocałunki, wrócą wspomnienia. Żyła w strachu przed przesłonięciem starań Harry’ego obrazem Syriusza, przed porównaniami, od których nie umiałaby uciec. Nigdy wprawdzie nie przespała się z Syriuszem, ale pozostałe pieszczoty, którymi się obdarowywali, trudno było nazwać niewinnymi. Jej obawy oparte były na słusznych przesłankach, ale okazały się całkowicie niepotrzebne. Kiedy tylko ona i Harry przekroczyli pewną granicę intymności, nie liczył się nikt inny. A choć wiele razy, nawet jeśli tylko nieświadomie, powracała myślami także do fizycznego aspektu związku z Syriuszem, to nigdy podczas seksu z Harrym.

Aż do dziś.

Wyszła spod prysznica i spojrzała na siebie w lustrze. Oczy i usta wydawały się jakby większe niż zwykle na tle całej twarzy — pewnie znowu schudła. Od powrotu Syriusz nie minął nawet tydzień, a ona zdążyła już schudnąć i zbrzydnąć do tego stopnia, że mogłoby się zdawać, iż od poprzedniej soboty minęło co najmniej dziesięć lat, a ona w tym czasie wpadła już w jakiś nałóg i trzy razy owdowiała.

Wróciła do sypialni na palcach i ubrała się po cichu. Nie chciała budzić Harry’ego — i tak nie umiałaby mu spojrzeć w oczy — więc zostawiła mu tylko kartkę, że Gwen potrzebowała jej pilnie w Holyhead, i opuściła dom, przed deportacją jeszcze paranoicznie się upewniając, że nikt nie czai się w okolicy.

Nie chciała jeszcze wracać do mieszkania — z tego samego powodu, dla którego opuściła śpiącego Harry’ego — więc aportowała się u wejścia do Dziurawego Kotła. Tym razem nie spotkała nikogo znajomego, co było kojące, bo nie chciała w razie utraty kontroli nad emocjami nawarczeć na kogoś, kogo lubiła. Szybkim krokiem pokonała całą długość ulicy Pokątnej aż do sklepu George’a. W środku jak zwykle roiło się od dzieciaków — koniec roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie był zawsze początkiem „sezonu” we wszystkich sklepach z dowcipami, zabawkami, artykułami szkolnymi i innymi mało przydatnymi z perspektywy dorosłych czarodziejów przedmiotami. Choć akurat George nigdy nie narzekał na ruch — czy to lipiec, czy listopad.

Znalazła obu braci na zapleczu. Twarz George’a miała kolor dojrzałej cytryny, a jego nos kończył się małą porcelanową gałką. Z pewnością każda inna osoba na jej miejscu zapytałaby, co się stało, ale nie Ginny. Zarówno ona, jak i pozostali członkowie i przyjaciele rodziny zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić do takich widoków. W większości szkody były zresztą odwracalne, jeśli nie liczyć incydentu z najmniejszym palcem u prawej stopy Lee Jordana, który George niechcący teleportował do Australii. Mimo poszukiwań, w które zostało zaangażowanych czternaście osób, nieszczęsny palec nie został nigdy odnaleziony.

Ron leżał na fotelu z nogami przerzuconymi przez oparcie i zasypiał nad jakimś podręcznikiem. Pewnie jak zwykle zostawił naukę do testu na zakończenie szkolenia na ostatnią chwilę. Przysiadła na fotelu obok i wypuściła powietrze ze świstem.

— Ciężki dzień? — zapytał George, a porcelanowa gałka na jego nosie uniosła się, a potem opadła ze skrzypieniem.

— Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz — odparła. Ron uniósł głowę i próbował z jej spojrzenia wyczytać, czy to miało coś wspólnego z Syriuszem. Widocznie doszedł do słusznych wniosków, bo odrzucił podręcznik na podłogę i wrócił do pozycji siedzącej.

— Na śmierć zapomniałem, że miałem ci pożyczyć te rękawice — wymyślił na poczekaniu. — Hermiony jeszcze nie ma w domu, co? Daj mi trzy sekundy, okej? Tylko zamknę Verity kasę.

George spojrzał na nią ze śladowym zainteresowaniem. Jego lewe oko wciąż zezowało w kierunku gałki.

— Co, wasza nowa gwiazda potrzebuje sprzętu?

Chwilę jej zajęło zrozumienie, o czym mówił. Nowa gwiazda. Astoria. Quidditch.

— Mmm. A co u was?

Strasznie źle się czuła, musząc okłamywać swoich braci. Całe szczęście, że, jeśli dobrze zrozumiała, planowali wtajemniczyć przynajmniej Billa.

— Po staremu — uśmiechnął się George. — Mamy drugie imię!

— Poważnie?! — ucieszyła się, a była to najbardziej szczera związana z radością emocja od poprzedniego weekendu, kiedy jeszcze prowadziła w miarę normalne życie. — No to już, podziel się!

— Roxanne. Fred i Roxanne. Wyobraź sobie te zapiski u Filcha. _Fred i Roxanne Weasley po raz trzeci w tym tygodniu zapchali dziurkę od klucza w mojej toalecie mugolską gumą do żucia Hubba-Bubba_.

Uśmiechnął się do tej myśli. Ginny nie mogła się już doczekać, kiedy pozna tę dwójkę gagatków, która dostała w prezencie od życia to szczęście, by mieć się urodzić Angelinie i George’owi.

— Ładnie. Zgaduję, że Angelina wybierała to imię?

— Dlaczego?

— Bo gdybyś to był ty, twoja córka nazywałaby się zapewne Błotnista dziura w podłodze albo Krwotoczka truskawkowa.

— Błotnistą dziurę w podłodze sobie wypraszam. A za Krwotoczkę dostałem raz po uszach, co uznałem za wystarczająco wymowną negację pomysłu.

Ginny pokręciła głową trochę z politowaniem, a trochę z rozbawieniem. Ron wrócił na zaplecze i spakował swoją różdżkę do kieszeni. Leżący na podłodze podręcznik zupełnie zignorował i Ginny miała przeczucie, że skończy on pewnego dnia jako przedmiot kolejnego z eksperymentów George’a.

— Co jest? — zapytał Ron półgębkiem, gdy przeciskali się przez tłum uczniaków do wyjścia.

— Nie chce mi się dwa razy opowiadać. Myślisz, że Hermiona będzie już wolna?

— Miała dziś nadrobić zaległości z przedwczoraj, ale możemy spróbować. A gdzie Harry?

— W domu. Śpi.

— A Sy… — Rozejrzał się i nerwowo przełknął ślinę. — A _on_ jest sam?

— Tak, bo kiedy robisz dramatyczną pauzę, by pominąć jego imię, a potem na bezdechu używasz do określenia go wyłącznie zaimka, nikt zainteresowany sprawą nie domyśli się, o kim mowa — sarknęła Ginny i po raz kolejny tego dnia przewróciła oczami. Prawie czuła już nadchodzącą migrenę. — Odpowiedź brzmi: nie. Nie jest sam.

Gdy weszli do ministerstwa i przechodzili przez atrium w kierunku wind, Ginny starała się pozdrowić jak najwięcej osób, które była w stanie rozpoznać z imienia. Jeśli ktokolwiek z Departamentu wiedział już o incydencie z domu Andromedy, chciała, by jej pojawienie się w ministerstwie wywołało poruszenie. Szła przed siebie dumnie, z odpowiednio oburzoną miną. Dotarli do wind i właśnie wsiadali do jednej z nich, kiedy ze środka wyszła Hermiona.

— Ron! Ginny! — powitała ich z zaskoczeniem. — Coś nie tak?

— Nie — odparła natychmiast Ginny. Nie chciała jeszcze wychodzić, żeby nie zepsuć tego, co potencjalnie mogło jej się udać osiągnąć, więc poprosiła Rona i Hermionę, by podjechali z nią do Biura Aurorów po rozpiskę dyżurów dla Harry’ego. Ron już otworzył usta, by powiedzieć, że może Harry’emu pożyczyć swoją, ale Ginny nadepnęła mu na stopę, więc przerwał, obrażony.

Dopiero kiedy zamknęli się bezpiecznie w domu Rona i Hermiony, Ginny opowiedziała im o porannych wydarzeniach. Ron nie rozumiał, dlaczego pojawienie się Rebecki aż tak wstrząsnęło Syriuszem, więc musiała cofnąć się na chwilę do bardzo odległej przeszłości i streścić wszystko, co wyznał jej kiedyś Syriusz, pomijając rzecz jasna informację, że to właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy powiedział jej, że ją kocha.

— Myślicie, że to ich na chwilę powstrzyma? — zapytała Hermiona z nadzieją. Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Przynajmniej teraz wiemy na pewno, że znają jego tożsamość i aktywnie go poszukują. Ciekawe, dlaczego zaczęli od Andromedy.

Faktycznie. Ginny, zaabsorbowana pozostałymi aspektami zdarzenia, wcale się nad tym nie zastanawiała. Była przekonana, że jeśli Departament skoncentruje na kimś swoje poszukiwania, będzie to Harry. Ich bliskie relacje były w ministerstwie tajemnicą poliszynela. A jeśli się mylili? Jeśli według Departamentu to z Andromedą, jako najbliższym Syriuszowi żyjącym członkiem rodziny, należało łączyć jego powrót?

— To może oznaczać, że są głupi — prychnęła Ginny. A może odwiedzili też Narcyzę Malfoy? To byłoby oczywiście zupełnie niedorzeczne, ale sama myśl ucieszyła Ginny na tyle, że aż się uśmiechnęła. Wyobraziła sobie Rebeccę Scrimgeour wypytującą Dracona, kiedy po raz ostatni widział swojego ulubionego wujka.

— Albo że uważają nas za głupich — mruknęła Hermiona. — Co jeśli pojawili się u Andromedy tylko po to, żeby nas zmylić? Pozwolić nam myśleć, że nie mają pojęcia, gdzie _tak naprawdę_ należy szukać Syriusza?

— Nawet gdyby, to dzisiejszy wypadek chyba trochę pokrzyżował im plany — odparła na to Ginny.

— I zawrócił ich do punktu wyjścia, bo nawet jeśli tylko udawali, że się interesują Andromedą, to teraz chyba zweryfikują swoją błędną ocenę — dodał Ron. — To jest oczywiście jeżeli pokumali, że ten wybuch miał z nim jakiś związek.

Zanim skończyli po raz piąty wałkować kwestię hipotetycznych ruchów Departamentu, na zewnątrz zdążyło się zrobić ciemnawo — nad Surrey pojawiła się deszczowa chmura, z której parę chwil później lunął deszcz. Ginny była rozdarta pomiędzy niechęcią do powrotu a obawą, że Kingsley szybko załatwił, cokolwiek miał do załatwienia z Syriuszem, i teraz Black siedział w mieszkaniu zupełnie sam i bez ochrony.

Ron od dziesięciu minut siedział w kuchni i siekał warzywa na zupę. Mieli z Hermioną taki układ, że gotowali na zmianę — choć Ron początkowo wyśmiał ten pomysł, zmiękł, gdy Hermiona w nieprzystających damie słowach wyjaśniła mu, że jeśli sobie myślał, że posiadanie żony oznaczało posiadanie kucharki i sprzątaczki w jednym, to może mu dać rozwód w najbliższym dogodnym terminie.

Ginny właśnie zdecydowała, że już najwyższy czas wracać, gdy Hermiona popatrzyła na nią _tym_ wzrokiem. _Ten_ wzrok oznaczał, że czeka ją poważna rozmowa, przed którą mogło ją uratować jedynie nagłe zdarzenie kuli ziemskiej z meteorytem. Najwyraźniej jednak nawet Hermiona nie była na nią gotowa, bo podniosła się z krzesła i obeszła dwa razy stół, potem odwróciła się i poprawiła ramkę na regale, w końcu usiadła ponownie i zaczęła stukać obcasem w drewnianą podłogę. Odchrząknęła, otworzyła usta… i zmieniła zdanie. Znów wstała i ponownie zaczęła okrążać stół.

— Dobra, wyrzuć to z siebie, bo zaczynasz mnie doprowadzać do szału — powiedziała Ginny pogodnie, choć w środku była nieco zestresowana. Co mogło zdenerwować Hermionę do tego stopnia, że bała się o tym porozmawiać nawet z nią?

— Obiecaj, że nie będziesz się na mnie gniewać — zaczęła Hermiona nieco trzęsącym się głosem. Ginny rozważała wszystkie możliwe opcje, począwszy od „Nie podoba mi się twoja nowa fryzura”, a skończywszy na „Zostawiam twojego brata dla skrzata domowego imieniem Paluszek”.

— Postaram się.

— Ginny.

— Okej, okej. Nie będę się na ciebie gniewać.

— Możesz nie odpowiadać, jeśli nie chcesz.

Ach. Więc to nie chodziło o nic, co zrobiła Hermiona. To Ginny była tutaj pod lupą.

— Wal.

Tych kilka sekund, kiedy patrzyły sobie w oczy, pozwoliło Ginny na przypomnienie sobie wszystkich złych lub chociażby wątpliwych moralnie rzeczy, których się dopuściła, odkąd przyszła na świat. A mimo wszystko Hermionie udało się ją zaskoczyć, i to do tego stopnia, że na moment brakło jej tchu.

— Kiedy cofnęłaś się w czasie. Czy… czy miałaś romans z Syriuszem?

To pytanie zawisło między nimi jak tykająca bomba. Ginny nie mogła poruszyć żadną częścią ciała, mogła tylko wpatrywać się przepraszająco w Hermionę, która to odwracała wzrok, to znów na nią patrzyła. Atmosfera stała się nagle ciężka i gęsta, bo choć Ginny nawet jeszcze nie odpowiedziała, to Hermiona wydawała się czytać prawdę z jej milczenia.

Kiedy Ron wszedł do pokoju, żeby zapytać, czy skroić też kabaczek, Hermiona podskoczyła, jakby przyłapał je na czymś zdrożnym. Ron wlepił w nią pytające spojrzenie, ale wyjaśniła nieprzytomnie, że chodzi o kobiece sprawy i że ma im jeszcze przez chwilę nie przeszkadzać, po czym zatrzasnęła drzwi tuż przed jego wyciągniętą ręką prezentującą dorodny egzemplarz kabaczka.

Ginny przełknęła ślinę. Wiedziała, że nie ma po co zaprzeczać.

— Od kiedy wiesz?

— Od teraz — odparła Hermiona na bezdechu. — Ale domyślałam się wcześniej. Pierwszy raz tuż po twoim powrocie, kiedy nam o nim opowiadałaś. A potem wiele, wiele razy w tym tygodniu. Widziałam po tym, jak na siebie patrzycie. Czułam wszystkie te przemilczane historie. Ginny, _jak mogłaś?_

— Nie — warknęła Ginny ze złością. — Nie będziesz mnie oceniać. Nie pozwolę ci mnie oceniać. Nie byłam wtedy z Harrym, nie wiedziałam, czy kiedykolwiek wrócę!

Hermiona pokręciła głową i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałam, żeby to tak zabrzmiało. Nie oceniam cię. A jeśli to robię, to wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, bo wiem, że nie mam do tego żadnego prawa. Nie rozumiem, to wszystko.

— Ja też nie — przyznała Ginny rozpaczliwie. — To było wystarczająco trudne, kiedy wiedziałam, że Syriusz zginie. Teraz tym bardziej nie umiem sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić i czasem myślę… — przełknęła ślinę. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy wypowiadała tę straszną, niesprawiedliwą myśl na głos. — Czasem sobie myślę, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby znowu umarł. Dla niego, dla mnie, dla Harry’ego. Dla nas wszystkich.

— Bzdura — prychnęła Hermiona. — Wiem, że nawet w najtrudniejszych momentach nie życzysz mu śmierci.

— Co ja teraz zrobię? Harry nie może się dowiedzieć, to będzie dla niego nie do zniesienia.

— Kochałaś go? — Ginny kiwnęła głową. — A teraz?

— A teraz tak bardzo, bardzo, _bardzo_ chcę być zdolna do myślenia chociaż przez chwilę o czymś innym. Boję się o Syriusza, o jego magię i jego życie. Boję się jego oczekiwań, ale boję się też tego, że nie ma żadnych. Boję się, że Harry się dowie. Nie dlatego, że chcę to koniecznie trzymać w tajemnicy, ale dlatego, że za nic w świecie nie chcę go skrzywdzić, bo jest… _Harrym_ i nie wyobrażam sobie bez niego życia. Boję się, że jeśli stanie na drodze ludziom szukającym Syriusza, zrobią mu coś złego. Boję się, że jeśli Syriusz _znowu_ zginie, Harry sobie tego nigdy nie wybaczy. Boję się o was. Boję się o Andromedę. Boję się, że z każdym dniem jestem coraz bliższa obłędu.

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała, tylko podeszła do niej i złapała ją za rękę. To był ten moment. Ta chwila słabości, na którą zbierało się, odkąd senny koszmar pozostawił po sobie widmo w postaci Syriusza. Ginny osunęła się na podłogę i zaczęła bezgłośnie płakać. Łzy spływały jej po policzkach strumieniami, a Hermiona podawała jej chusteczki i głaskała po włosach. Teraz wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek Ginny widziała, jak bardzo ciążyło jej trzymanie tej historii w tajemnicy przed Hermioną. Pozwoliła sobie choć przez chwilę być małą dziewczynką — przy Hermionie nie wstydziła się swoich momentów zwątpienia, bo wiedziała, że ona lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny rozumiała, iż nie czyniły one człowieka słabym, a jedynie _prawdziwym_.

Wróciła do domu zmęczona, zawstydzona i wciąż przepełniona poczuciem winy, ale zdecydowanie spokojniejsza. Zastała Syriusza grającego z Kingsleyem w karty w salonie. Nagle nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego w ogóle się zamartwiała. Przecież znała Kingsleya na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nigdy w życiu nie zostawiłby Syriusza bez towarzystwa, nawet kosztem swoich ministerialnych obowiązków. Nawet jeśli był zły, że musiał tak długo czekać na Ginny, zupełnie tego po sobie nie pokazał. Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko i oznajmił, zanim jeszcze zdążyła zamknąć za sobą drzwi:

— Trzy razy ograłem Syriusza w pokera. Trzy razy!

Z jakiegoś powodu Syriusz wydawał się z tego powodu szczęśliwszy niż sam Kingsley — może po prostu tak bardzo cieszyło go towarzystwo, że nie zwracał w ogóle uwagi na okoliczności towarzyszące. Z pewnością Harry, Ron, Hermiona, a w pewnym sensie sama Ginny, byli dla Syriusza często po prostu „młodszym pokoleniem”. A choć nie z własnej winy zatrzymał się emocjonalnie na poziomie dwudziestoparolatka, to czasem pewnie czuł, że pokolenie lat osiemdziesiątych myślało nieco inaczej niż pokolenie lat sześćdziesiątych — i w takich właśnie chwilach potrzebował Kingsleya. Ginny czuła podskórnie, że i z Billem świetnie się dogada, w końcu już kiedyś się spotkali, a Bill zawsze wspominał to spotkanie z rozrzewnieniem.

Kingsley szybko się zebrał. Najwyraźniej był gdzieś z winy Ginny mocno spóźniony. Nie umawiali się jednak na żadną konkretną godzinę, więc w gruncie rzeczy trudno było powiedzieć, o której spodziewano się powrotu Ginny. Równie dobrze mogła się pojawić w mieszkaniu późnym wieczorem. Być może biczowała się za zbyt wiele niezależnych od niej wydarzeń ostatnimi dniami.

W końcu zostali z Syriuszem sami.

Ginny usiadła na podłodze pod ścianą i wyciągnęła przed siebie nogi. Nie patrzyła nawet w kierunku Syriusza, kiedy oznajmiała obojętnym tonem:

— Hermiona wie.

— Hermiona wie wiele rzeczy — skomentował Syriusz. — Co wie tym razem?

— Wie o nas.

W końcu spojrzała w jego stronę, ale nie odnotowała zmiany wyrazu jego twarzy.

— A Harry? — zapytał tylko.

— A czy wyglądam ci na osobę, która wspięła się na najwyższy klif Walii, skoczyła z niego w gniazdo jadowitych węży, a potem zmartwychwstała i dla pewności ucięła sobie jeszcze głowę?

— Wprawdzie umarłem dobrych parę lat temu, ale… „nie” wciąż jest dozwolonym słowem w języku angielskim, prawda?

Roześmiała się. Tak ją jej własna reakcja zaskoczyła, że na chwilę zamarła, ale w końcu spojrzała na minę Syriusza i ponownie parsknęła. Dołączył do niej sekundę później i śmiali się dobrych pięć minut, nim zabrakło im tchu. Rozeszli się bez słowa — Ginny do sypialni, Syriusz do schowka — i od razu zasnęli. Ginny wiedziała, że Syriuszowi w końcu udało się zażyć snu, bo przez chwilę, zanim sama odpłynęła, słyszała jego głębokie, regularne oddechy dobiegające zza uchylonych drzwi.


	7. Supernowa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przyznam, że nie planowałam kończyć tego fika - trochę nam się drogi rozjechały jakiś czas temu, wydawało mi się, że już się pożegnałam z fandomem, nawet jeśli to Ginny/Syriusz. Ale wiecie, mnie się bardzo często wydaje, że różnych rzeczy już nie zrobię. Efekt mojego kolejnego "never ever" poniżej :). Jeśli ktoś mimo wszystko wierzył i czekał - dziękuję!!! <3

Całą przerwę podczas treningu Ginny spędziła, próbując doczytać artykuł o skandalicznym ataku pracowników Departamentu Tajemnic na dom Andromedy Tonks. Nie mogła się jednak skupić, jej myśli nieustannie wędrowały do mieszkania Syriusza.

  


_„W domu Andromedy Tonks przebywali wówczas rodzice chrzestni jej wnuka, Harry Potter oraz Ginewra Weasley. Według uzyskanych przez nas informacji lekkie obrażenia w wyniku ataku odniosła jedynie Andromeda Tonks._

_Harry Potter skomentował to wydarzenie z oburzeniem:_

_— Do tej pory nie poinformowano nas, co było powodem ataku na panią Tonks. Być może w Departamencie Tajemnic utworzyła się rebeliancka grupa próbująca na własną rękę wymierzać sprawiedliwość po wojnie. W końcu pani Tonks, choć działała aktywnie w Zakonie Feniksa i nigdy nie miała nic wspólnego ze Śmierciożercami, może być znana również jako siostra Bellatriks Lestrange. Zapewniam, że Biuro Aurorów we współpracy z samym Ministrem Magii zajmie się wyjaśnieniem tej sprawy. Nie ma w dzisiejszych czasach przyzwolenia na takie bezprawne akty terroru”._

  


Ginny parska niepohamowanym śmiechem. Fragment wypowiedzi Harry’ego brzmi na mocno przeredagowany i wygładzony. Nawet jeśli wcześniej przetrenowana — rzeczywista jego odpowiedź musiała być dużo bardziej chaotyczna.

  


_„Głos w sprawie zabrał również Buzz Stonewall, szef Departamentu Tajemnic:_

_— Prowadzimy w tej sprawie postępowanie dyscyplinarne. Nic więcej w tej chwili nie jesteśmy w stanie powiedzieć. Przepraszamy panią Tonks, pana Pottera oraz pannę Weasley za poniesione straty moralne oraz oświadczamy, że nie było to w żadnym wypadku celowe działanie wynikające z oficjalnej polityki departamentu._

 _  
_

_Rebecca Scrimgeour, Adwin Thicknesse oraz Theodore Bartmann zostali zawieszeni w obowiązkach do czasu wyjaśnienia sprawy”._

  


Odłożyła gazetę na kolana i sięgnęła po niedojedzoną bułkę ze śniadania. Teraz, kiedy się trochę poruszała, w końcu poczuła ssanie w żołądku. Rano atmosfera w mieszkaniu była nieco napięta — Syriusz był mocno zniechęcony, bo do późnej nocy ćwiczył bezskutecznie zaklęcie przywołujące, więc kiedy pojawiła się Hermiona, żeby z nim potrenować, rzucił jej jedynie chmurne spojrzenie i z głośnym pomrukiem niezadowolenia zatopił się w fotelu.

Ginny świetnie znała te humorki. Zazwyczaj były przeznaczone tylko dla niej. Wiedziała doskonale, że jej uczucia były absurdalne, ale nie mogła powstrzymać lekkiego ukłucia zazdrości na myśl o pozostawieniu tej dwójki samej. Cały jej pobyt w przeszłości to przecież niekończąca się historia wściekania się na siebie z Syriuszem, nic dziwnego, że każdy błysk irytacji w jego oku interpretowała jako taniec godowy. Nawet jednak gdyby nie chodziło o Hermionę, nawet gdyby w grę wchodziła jakakolwiek wolna i zainteresowana kobieta — jakie prawo miała Ginny do zazdrości?

Jej przyszłością był Harry, a Syriusz ledwie żył. Nawet gdyby miał ochotę na amory, to ona nie powinna być nimi w ogóle zainteresowana.

Tak, to wszystko brzmiało niezwykle logicznie w jej głowie — ale jej głupie, gryfońskie serce nie miało w zwyczaju wsłuchiwać się w rozum.

— Śmierdząca sprawa, co? — usłyszała Ginny nad uchem i wzdrygnęła się lekko, jakby w obawie, że w wyniku intensywnego analizowania jej przemyślenia opuściły wyobraźnię i postanowiły się zwizualizować przypadkowym świadkom.

Uniosła głowę i spostrzegła Astorię Greengrass zezującą na okładkę „Proroka”.

_Ach, chodzi o artykuł!_ — pomyślała z ulgą.

— Mam nadzieję, że ich wywalą — warknęła ze złością i zwinęła gazetę w rulon. — Cały ten departament to banda psychopatów.

Astoria wahała się przez chwilę, po czym zajęła miejsce obok Ginny i wyciągnęła w jej kierunku daktylowego pieguska.

— Zastrzyk energetyczny w postaci prostych węglowodanów. Dużo skuteczniejsze niż ta okropna buła, której nie możesz zmęczyć od pół godziny — uśmiechnęła się.

Ginny przyglądała jej się przez chwilę ze zdziwieniem, zanim przyjęła ciastko. Rzadko się zdarzało, by ktoś z tak zwanego „przeciwnego obozu” był dla niej bezinteresownie miły. Wojna dawno się skończyła, jasne, ale czy przeszkodziło to wszystkim Malfoyom, Nottom i Parkinsonom tego świata zadzierać nosy tak, jakby wcale jej nie przegrali? Przez chwilę siedziały w milczeniu, przeżuwając swoje pieguski. Astoria zaczęła się bawić końcówką swojego warkocza i Ginny myślała, że powiedziały już sobie wszystko, kiedy nagle jej towarzyszka rzuciła jakby od niechcenia:

— Mój brat pracował w Departamencie Tajemnic.

I nagle Ginny poczuła się okropnie głupio ze swoją ostatnią uwagą. Miała już nawet na końcu języka sprostowanie, że brat Astorii z pewnością nie był psychopatą, kiedy jej uwagę zwróciło coś innego.

— _Pracował?_ — upewniła się. — A co robi teraz?

Nie znała żadnej osoby, która tak po prostu zmieniłaby ścieżkę kariery po jakimś czasie spędzonym w strukturach Departamentu Tajemnic.

Astoria wsadziła sobie do ust resztkę pieguska i przez chwilę kontemplowała go w milczeniu, zanim się ponownie odezwała:

— Chciałabym to wiedzieć. Pewnego dnia wyszedł do pracy i nigdy już nie wrócił.

— Och, tak mi przykro — mruknęła Ginny. Nie udało jej się niestety zabrzmieć, jakby była zaskoczona. Czy i Albert Hopkins nie zniknął w podobnych okolicznościach? — Nigdy o tym nie słyszałam. Ile lat miał twój brat?

— Był dziesięć lat ode mnie starszy. To właściwie nasz przyrodni brat z pierwszego małżeństwa ojca, ale obie z Daphne go wyznawałyśmy. Zniknął tuż przed tym, jak Czarny Pan opanował ministerstwo, więc wszyscy mieli inne problemy na głowie i nikogo nie obchodziło zniknięcie Fitza.

— Nikogo oprócz was.

Astoria pokiwała smutno głową.

— W pracy twierdzili, że Fitz zwolnił się tydzień wcześniej i od tamtej pory nikt z jego współpracowników go nie widział.

— Ale ty w to nie wierzysz? — zapytała Ginny.

— Nie — odparła Astoria z przekonaniem. — Fitz świata poza tą pracą nie widział. Miał pomóc Daphne dostać się tam po szkole. Ojciec był taki dumny... — Zawiesiła głos i rzuciła Ginny harde spojrzenie. — Jeśli będą wam się dalej naprzykrzać, chętnie pomogę nakopać im do tyłków. Wiele bym dała, by natrafić chociaż na strzęp informacji o Fitzu.

Rozmowa z Astorią zaczęła brzmieć niepokojąco podobnie do tej, którą Ginny przeprowadziła wiele lat temu z Wade’em Hopkinsem. Wtedy nie znała jeszcze Alberta i była poruszona dramatem kolegi — po latach chciała już tylko zapomnieć o przeżytej traumie, chociaż nie potrafiła tak po prostu zostawić tego za sobą bez porozmawiania z jego rodziną.

Kto wie, co przydarzyło się bratu Astorii — prawdopodobieństwo jednak, że był kolejnym podróżującym w czasie mordercą, było znikome.

— Dziewczyna Glory pracuje w Departamencie. Zaczęła wprawdzie ledwie dwa lata temu, więc na pewno nie znała Fitza osobiście, ale mogę spróbować ją dyskretnie podpytać, jeśli chcesz.

Tak naprawdę planowała dać Annie spokój i zwrócić się bezpośrednio do Syriusza, ale tego nie mogła przecież Astorii powiedzieć.

— Naprawdę? — ucieszyła się dziewczyna. — Naprawdę mogłabyś to dla mnie zrobić?

— Na twoim miejscu nie robiłabym sobie nadziei, ale obiecuję, że zapytam — zapewniła Ginny.

— Dzięki — odparła Astoria i skinęła lekko głową.

Nawet jeśli była podekscytowana tą perspektywą, to nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Wyciągnęła obie nogi przed siebie i kilka razy wciągnęła głęboko w płuca zaskakująco chłodne tego dnia powietrze.

— Coś jeszcze cię gryzie? — zagadnęła po chwili, zezując na Ginny, a ta zdała sobie sprawę, że znów odpłynęła do krainy mrocznych fantazji o Syriuszu i Hermionie posyłających sobie namiętne spojrzenia ponad kuchennym kredensem. Wystarczająco upokarzające było to, że przyznawała się do tych myśli sama przed sobą — chyba zapadłaby się pod ziemię, gdyby ktokolwiek inny choćby domyślał się ich istnienia.

— Takie tam głupotki dnia codziennego, nic ważnego — rzuciła pogodnie. — To co, wracamy na boisko?

Astoria uśmiechnęła się zagadkowo, ale nie skomentowała tego nagłego ucięcia tematu. Skoczyła na równe nogi i podniosła swoją miotłę, gotowa do dalszego treningu.

— Jak sobie życzysz. Ty tu dziś dowodzisz — powiedziała.

Ginny nagle zapragnęła mieć choćby w połowie tyle życiowej energii co Astoria. Nie do końca przekonana, czy daktylowe pieguski pomogły jej wygrać z niewyspaniem, powoli podniosła się z ławki i podążyła za Astorią na murawę.

_— Nie tak, Syriuszu, musisz się rozluźnić — powiedziała Hermiona z jej wyobraźni i ujęła Syriusza pod rękę, by pomóc mu poprowadzić różdżkę właściwym torem. Następstwem tego gestu był oślepiający wybuch, który roztrzaskał regał i szafkę nocną w składziku. Hermiona i Syriusz spojrzeli na siebie z przestrachem i ekscytacją..._

Ginny warknęła wściekle i szarpnęła głową, by wyrzucić z niej te nieco mdlące fantazje. Przerzuciła nogę przez rączkę miotły i wybiła się z impetem w powietrze.

„Quidditch. Myśl o quidditchu” — rozkazała sobie w duchu i od razu poczuła się winna, że zamiast quidditcha nie pojawił się tam Harry.

  


Gdy wróciła w końcu do mieszkania, szybko się okazało, że jej obawy były zupełnie bezpodstawne — nie zdążyła nawet przekroczyć progu, a Hermiona już poderwała się z fotela, zrzucając Brzydala z kolan, i zaczęła ją gorączkowo wypytywać o przebieg treningu. Brzmiała zupełnie tak, jakby przybycie Ginny ocaliło ją od jakiejś straszliwej tortury.

Ginny uniosła brwi i zerknęła w kierunku Syriusza. Siedział pod ścianą po drugiej stronie salonu, najdalej od fotela Hermiony, jak to tylko możliwe, i leniwie przekładał różdżkę pomiędzy palcami.

— I jak się spisała nowa obrończyni? Astoria, prawda? Astoria Greengrass? — zaćwierkała Hermiona i podążyła za Ginny do sypialni, gdzie ta zrzuciła z ramienia torbę z mokrymi szatami i zamieniła trampki na skarpetki w kocie wąsy.

Ginny zamierzała zignorować pytanie aż do chwili, gdy znajdzie się z powrotem w salonie i będzie mogła opowiedzieć wszystko im obojgu, ale świdrujące spojrzenie przyjaciółki sprawiło, że zlitowała się i oznajmiła:

— W porządku. Świetnie dogaduje się z zespołem, ale odniosłam też wrażenie, że jest bardzo fajną osobą również poza quidditchem.

Hermiona wyraźnie jej nie słuchała, ale robiła to z takim zapałem, że gdyby Ginny nie znała jej tak dobrze, pomyślałaby, że istotnie doznała przez noc olśnienia i nagle zapałała gorącą miłością do sportu. Przyczyna mogła być tylko jedna. Przebywanie sam na sam z Syriuszem stresowało Hermionę tak bardzo, że zapewne odliczała minuty do powrotu Ginny już co najmniej od godziny. Ginny uśmiechnęła się mimo woli. Jakże mogła być o nich zazdrosna, przecież ten scenariusz był taki oczywisty! A choć nie chciała dręczyć Hermiony jeszcze bardziej, była autentycznie ciekawa przebiegu zdarzeń, więc udając, iż nie zauważyła niczego nienaturalnego w ich konwersacji, zagaiła:

— A u was?

Hermiona westchnęła teatralnie i zrobiła minę, która miała sugerować, że choć było jej ciężko, to dała z siebie wszystko.

— Sama wiesz, jak trudno się z nim współpracuje w tym stanie — odparła. — Jest taki... pozbawiony złudzeń — dodała szeptem, jakby obawiała się, że Syriusz stał po drugiej stronie drzwi i podsłuchiwał. — Nie wiem, jak się z nim porozumieć, żeby wykrzesać z niego chociaż odrobinę zaangażowania.

— Najlepiej wcale się z nim nie próbować porozumieć — odpowiedziała Ginny tonem matki, która tłumaczy guwernantce, jakie metody wychowawcze najlepiej się sprawdzają u jej dziecka. — Wiesz, że Syriusz pracuje najwydajniej w fazie konfrontacji. Nie zgadzaj się z nim w tak wielu kwestiach, jak to tylko możliwe, a na pewno prędzej czy później odpowie ci pełnym skupieniem. Niewykluczone oczywiście, że będziemy cię potem musieli zdrapywać ze ściany paznokciami, ale, cóż, ryzyko zawodowe — dokończyła i uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko.

Hermiona nie wyglądała na rozbawioną, ale chyba zrozumiała, że trudno jej będzie znaleźć w Ginny towarzyszkę niedoli. Rozejrzała się po sypialni, jakby szukała pretekstu do zmiany tematu, a kiedy jej wzrok padł na budzik na szafce nocnej, zrobiła zaskoczoną minę i mruknęła:

— Och, to już ta godzina? Muszę uciekać, mam dziś jeszcze do poprawienia dwie ustawy.

Ginny była przekonana, że zmyśliła to na poczekaniu — nie protestowała jednak. Odprowadziła Hermionę do drzwi wyjściowych i starała się nie parsknąć śmiechem, kiedy zobaczyła, jak Hermiona i Syriusz machają sobie na pożegnanie, nie spoglądając w ogóle w swoją stronę.

Gdy tylko drzwi zatrzasnęły się za Hermioną, Syriusz wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk, coś między sykiem a warknięciem, po czym podniósł się z podłogi i powlókł za Ginny do kuchni.

— Najdłuższe cztery godziny mojego życia — oznajmił niepocieszony i podstawił czajnik pod kran, by napełnić go wodą. — Tak się zmęczyłem, że nie mam nawet ochoty na alkohol. Herbaty? — zwrócił się do Ginny.

Był w swoim znużeniu zaskakująco żywotny. Przywodził trochę na myśl młodego Syriusza, który podobnie przecież reagował na każdą mało go interesującą interakcję. O tak, Syriusza Blacka trudno było nazwać człowiekiem, który z przyzwoitości próbował silić się na uprzejmość.

— Nie dramatyzuj, nie mogło być aż tak źle — powiedziała Ginny i schyliła się, by pogłaskać Brzydala, który dopiero teraz otrząsnął się z szoku po brutalnym zderzeniu z podłogą i przyszedł przywitać się ze swoją panią. Syriusza nadal ostentacyjnie ignorował. — Poza tym Hermiona jest w tym najlepsza z nas wszystkich, musisz z nią trochę poćwiczyć.

— Nie mam nic do Hermiony i uważam, że jest świetną czarownicą jak na mugolaczkę... No co? — zapytał, dostrzegając spojrzenie Ginny. — Taka prawda. Nie jestem żadnym czystokrwistym paniczem — Ginny nie ośmieliła się mu przerwać, chociaż na usta cisnęło jej się jedynie: „Ależ oczywiście, że jesteś!” — ale to przecież nie jest jakaś rasistowska teoria, tylko brutalna prawda. Hermiona może być fantastyczna, może rozumieć magię i ją z powodzeniem stosować, czasem lepiej niż niejeden czystokrwisty czarodziej, ale nie została wychowana na magii, podobnie zresztą jak Harry. Żadne z nich nie ma narzędzi, by trenować moje źródło magii, bo oboje rozumieją to tylko w teorii.

— To i tak więcej, niż mogę powiedzieć o sobie — burknęła Ginny, czując się nieco urażona w imieniu Harry’ego i Hermiony.

Jasne, to, co mówił Syriusz, brzmiało sensownie, ale czy „wychowanie z magią” miało aż takie znaczenie? W końcu nikt jej przecież nie uczył jako pięcioletniej dziewczynki, jak ma odnajdywać w sobie magię. To, że jej rodzice i bracia korzystali przy niej z czarów, to, że latała na miotle, to, że otaczały ją magiczne stworzenia... Czy zrobiło to z niej czarownicę bardziej świadomą swoich umiejętności? Szczerze w to wątpiła. Na pierwszym roku tak samo męczyła się z najprostszymi zaklęciami jak jej pochodzący z mugolskich rodzin koledzy i koleżanki z klasy.

— Oczywiście, że tego nie widzisz — powiedział Syriusz, jakby czytając jej w myślach — ale rozumiesz to instynktownie, chociaż nawet sobie z tego nie zdajesz sprawy. Dlatego tak silnie na ciebie reaguję, kiedy mnie dotykasz.

I wtedy coś w niej pękło. Tych kilka nieszczęśliwie dobranych słów zburzyło ścianę pomiędzy ich „dawno, dawno temu” a czasem rzeczywistym. Ginny nagle poczuła, że robi jej się bardzo gorąco — podniosła wzrok na Syriusza, który przez chwilę nie rozumiał, dlaczego cofnęła się o krok, a dopiero później wydawał się analizować swoje słowa i odgadywać, dokąd musiały zaprowadzić Ginny wspomnienia.

Stali przez chwilę bez ruchu, połączeni wspólnym zaniepokojeniem. Nie powinni o tym myśleć — już nigdy.

Ale Ginny nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że Syriusz w tej chwili jednocześnie stał w jej kuchni, przyglądając się jej z mieszaniną zawstydzenia i zaintrygowania na twarzy, oraz odpychał się od parapetu, aby przeciąć szybko sypialnię i po raz pierwszy ją pocałować. I choć tłumaczyła sobie wielokrotnie, że przecież to nie był ten sam mężczyzna, w którym się zakochała, wystarczyło kilka przypadkowych słów i jakiś nieoczekiwany błysk w jego ciemniejących oczach, by dała się ponieść wyobraźni.

— Przepraszam, źle to zabrzmiało — powiedział w końcu Syriusz i spuścił wzrok.

Ginny próbowała udawać sama przed sobą, że nie była tym gestem rozczarowana, ale nie do końca jej się to udało.

— Nie, to ja przepraszam. Tak intensywnie próbowałam o tym nie myśleć, że pierwsze lepsze skojarzenie wytrąciło mnie z równowagi.

To zaskakująco szczere wyznanie sprawiło, że Syriusz ponownie na nią spojrzał. A choć nie planowała wcale tego z siebie wyrzucić, poczuła się zdecydowanie lepiej, gdy już to zrobiła. Może faktycznie powinni o tym w końcu porozmawiać?

— _Próbowałaś_ o tym nie myśleć? — zapytał Syriusz, jakby nie dowierzając temu, co słyszy. — To znaczy, że musiałaś się do tego zmuszać? Że... myślałaś o tym? O nas?

„O nas”. Jakże niedorzecznie to brzmiało.

Ginny wyjęła różdżkę i zgasiła ogień pod czajnikiem — na nic im się nie zda herbata, jeśli mają się zanurzać w tym bagnie. Otworzyła kredens i wyciągnęła butelkę wina, po czym zamyśliła się chwilę, odstawiła wino z powrotem na półkę i zamiast tego postawiła na blacie Ognistą Whisky. Najgorszy trunek świata, ale przynajmniej pasował do okazji.

Nalała sobie i Syriuszowi po szklance i nie odzywała się, póki oboje ich nie opróżnili. Alkohol nie zaczął jeszcze działać na jej głowę, ale wystarczająco intensywnie piekło ją w ustach i przełyku, by trochę osłabić strach przed nadchodzących obnażeniem.

Napełniła szklanki po raz kolejny i skinęła na Syriusza, by przeniósł się z nią do salonu. Zagłębiła się w swój ulubiony fotel i wlepiła wzrok w ścianę — cokolwiek, byle tylko nie spoglądać na Syriusza, gdy będzie mu to oznajmiać.

— Czy myślałam o nas? — zaczęła. — Jak możesz w ogóle o to pytać? Wiem, że dla ciebie minęły całe wieki i że mogę być co najwyżej bladym wspomnieniem. Nie winię cię za to. Właściwie byłoby mi teraz dużo bardziej niezręcznie, gdybym myślała, że możesz chociaż częściowo posiadać te same wspomnienia co ja. — Syriusz odchrząknął, dając jej znać, że chciałby coś powiedzieć, ale Ginny uniosła tylko rękę. — Później — poprosiła.

Opróżniła drugą szklankę czterema dużymi łykami, aż pociekły jej łzy. Jak ktokolwiek mógł to pić dla przyjemności? Całe szczęście bardzo powoli wszystko dookoła robiło się coraz mniej rzeczywiste, co oznaczało, że whisky w końcu odnalazła drogę do jej receptorów nerwowych. Wypuściła głośno powietrze i kontynuowała:

— Postanowiłam z tobą zostać, pamiętasz? _Wybrałam ciebie._ Nie, nie tłumacz mi znowu, dlaczego mnie odesłałeś. Rozumiem to i doceniam. To było bardzo nie w twoim stylu, no wiesz, zrobić coś bezinteresownie, w trosce o czyjeś dobro. — Syriusz mruknął coś, obruszony, ale go zignorowała. — Ale pamiętaj też, że chociaż ty to wszystko przeżywałeś w innym życiu, dla mnie minęły tylko trzy lata. I nikt mi w tym czasie nie umarł, nie zamknięto mnie w więzieniu, nie musiałam się ukrywać przed światem... Nie narzekam na swoje życie, wręcz przeciwnie. Uważam, że miałam dużo szczęścia. Nie tęsknię za wojną, nie celebruję w sobie wspomnień wszystkich tych koszmarów, które przeżywałam w Hogwarcie na szóstym roku albo z wami podczas pierwszej wojny. Kocham moją pracę, moją rodzinę, przyjaciół... — Chciała wyodrębnić Harry’ego z grupy przyjaciół i wymienić go osobno, ale uznała, że byłoby to w tym momencie co najmniej niestosowne. — Nie żałuję, że wróciłam. Ale, Syriuszu, fakty pozostają faktami. Choćbym nie wiem jak lubiła swoje życie, nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że lubiłam też życie w siedemdziesiątym dziewiątym. I że odkąd mnie wysłałeś z powrotem, nie wydarzyło się nic choćby w połowie tak ekscytującego, by zamazać w mojej pamięci ten szalony, całkowicie popieprzony miesiąc, który prawie doprowadził mnie do załamania emocjonalnego. Wysłałeś mnie do przyszłości, kiedy miałam na sobie wyłącznie twoją koszulę. Jak myślisz, ile czasu potrzebowałam, żeby przestać o tym myśleć?

Ostatnie pytanie zawisło między nimi w powietrzu, ale Ginny wciąż czuła się zbyt trzeźwa, by ośmielić się na niego spojrzeć. Syriusz przez chwilę sączył swoją whisky bez słowa, a potem odstawił szklankę i westchnął.

— Muszę być naprawdę dobrym aktorem, jeśli wydaje ci się, że słabo to pamiętam — powiedział w końcu. Ginny ponownie poczuła uderzenie gorąca, ale nie była do końca pewna, czy spowodowało je to wyznanie, czy whisky. — Niewiele pamiętam ze swojego życia po tym, jak się rozstaliśmy. Kiedy Lily zaszła w ciążę i zaczęli się z Jimem ukrywać, żyłem od akcji do akcji, niewiele sypiałem, rozmawiałem głównie z Glizdogonem, bo jako jedyny miał dla mnie zawsze czas. _Mały, śmierdzący zdrajca!_ — warknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — Po narodzinach Harry’ego nic się nie zmieniło, chyba że na gorsze. Dumbledore wychodził z siebie i wszyscy mieliśmy trochę pietra, bo to była dość nietypowa sytuacja. Chyba dlatego przestałem mu tak do końca ufać. Ironia, co? No i to w sumie tyle. Jim i Lily, Harry, Dumbledore, Glizdogon. Prawie nie widywałem Remusa, więc w mojej popieprzonej głowie stał się podejrzanym numer jeden. To są moje ostatnie wspomnienia sprzed śmierci Jima. Nawet nie pamiętam za dobrze pojedynczych sytuacji, tylko taki ogólny zarys. Wiem za to, że obsesyjnie się wtedy zastanawiałem, jak mam przeżyć tych dwadzieścia lat bez ciebie. Widzisz, bo zakładałem wtedy, że w twojej teraźniejszości żyję.

— Gdybyś podejrzewał, że umrzesz, nigdy byś nie uciekł z Azkabanu.

Syriusz prychnął.

— No i na co mi to było? Jasne, poznałem Harry’ego, to jedyny pozytywny aspekt mojego pół-życia po Azkabanie, ale dla niego z kolei byłoby dużo lepiej, gdyby mnie nigdy nie poznał. Kolejna niepotrzebna strata. Kolejne złamane serce.

— Bzdura — warknęła Ginny. Syriusz nie mógł w to przecież wierzyć. — Zdarzało się, że byłeś dla Harry’ego jedyną osobą, do której mógł się zwrócić ze swoimi problemami, zwłaszcza kiedy Dumbledore zaczął go unikać albo kiedy mój głupi brat podejrzewał, że Harry zataił przed nim zgłoszenie się do turnieju. Bardzo cierpiał, kiedy zginąłeś, ale nie waż się nawet myśleć, że to wszystko było niepotrzebne. Jim połamałby ci nos tłuczkiem, gdyby to teraz słyszał.

Odwołanie się do wspomnienia Jima okazało się dobrym posunięciem — Syriusz parsknął krótkim śmiechem, zanim wlał sobie resztę zawartości swojej szklanki do gardła i ponownie sięgnął po butelkę.

— Mogę ci wyznać coś moralnie wątpliwego? — zapytał w końcu z pewnym zawahaniem.

Cała ta rozmowa była zdaniem Ginny moralnie wątpliwa, co więc miała do stracenia?

— Wal — zgodziła się.

— Gdybym wtedy wiedział to wszystko, co wiem teraz... Nie wysłałbym cię z powrotem.

Ginny zamrugała. Spodziewała się wszystkiego, ale raczej nie tego. Czy Syriusz właśnie przyznał, że wolałby ją zamordować i zaryzykować czasoprzestrzenne anomalia?

— Dlaczego?

— Znalazłbym inny sposób, żebyś nie zginęła. Zamordowałbym tego dupka Hopkinsa gołymi rękoma, gdybym musiał. Przeleciałbym cały świat, żeby znaleźć kogoś, kto zaproponuje mi inne rozwiązanie. Nie rób takiej miny. Sama podjęłaś dokładnie taką samą decyzję, po prostu nie miałaś czasu jej przetestować.

— Bo nie wiedziałam, co się wydarzy! Ty doskonale wiesz, co się wydarzyło, a mimo wszystko...

— Daruj sobie. Nic, co mogłoby się wydarzyć, nie może być gorsze od tego, co faktycznie miało miejsce. Zobacz, co moglibyśmy zrobić uzbrojeni w twoją wiedzę. Pozbyć się horkruksów i zabić Voldemorta, uratować wszystkich ludzi, których kochaliśmy. Jima, Remusa, Freda.

_Freda._

Wielokrotnie zastanawiała się, czy to nie dla niego podjęła ostatecznie decyzję o pozostaniu w przeszłości.

— Nie wiesz, kogo moglibyśmy przez to pozbawić życia.

— Nie wiem — przyznał Syriusz, ale nie wydawał się tym faktem zanadto przejęty. — Ale czy uznasz mnie za zupełnego świra, jeśli przyznam, że mam to głęboko w dupie? Harry mógłby mieć rodziców i normalne życie, podobnie jak syn Alicji i Franka.

— Neville.

— No. Pomyśl, jak moglibyśmy zmienić rzeczywistość, gdybyśmy oboje byli skłonni zaryzykować wszystko.

Ginny zamknęła oczy. W głowie zaczęło jej już lekko wirować, więc upajała się swoim stanem odurzenia, zadowolona, że zrzuciła w końcu z serca ten ciężar, który nosiła, odkąd zobaczyła Syriusza w swojej sypialni kilka dni temu, a częściowo pewnie i od powrotu z przeszłości.

— To wszystko brzmi pięknie, Syriuszu, ale wiesz przecież, że to bujda. Nie zmienilibyśmy rzeczywistości. Naczytałeś się wystarczająco dużo prac naukowych o podróżach w czasie, by wiedzieć równie dobrze jak ja, że takie jawne sprzeciwienie się zasadom skutkowałoby w najlepszym wypadku pojawieniem się alternatywnej linii czasowej.

— To tylko teoria — odparł na to Syriusz. — W końcu nie ma żadnych świadectw, że alternatywne linie w ogóle istnieją. A nie wierzę, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek została wessana przez pętlę czasową.

— Może między liniami czasowymi nie da się podróżować — zastanawiała się głośno Ginny.

To zaskakujące, jak z rozmowy o miłości przeszli płynnie do filozoficznych rozważań o teorii czasu. Syriusz istotnie dorósł.

— Czyli jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że zostałaś w siedemdziesiątym dziewiątym, ale w rzeczywistości, do której nie mamy dostępu.

Wypowiedziana przez Syriusza myśl uderzyła Ginny mocniej, niż powinna — prawdopodobnie dlatego, że mimo długich godzin spędzonych z nosem w książkach o teorii czasu nie brała nigdy pod uwagę takiej możliwości. A przecież to właśnie powinno się stać, gdyby faktycznie tworzyły się linie czasowe. Historia, z której przybyła, musiałaby się pisać po dawnemu, ale jej nowa wersja żyłaby przecież poza granicami starego świata.

Tylko która Ginny byłaby wówczas tą prawdziwą?

Z otępienia wyrwał ją rozbawiony głos Syriusza:

— Poważnie nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałaś?

— Nie — odpowiedziała zupełnie szczerze. — A ty?

— Raz czy dwa. — Ta wypowiedziana niepewnym tonem uwaga sprawiła, że Ginny w końcu zebrała się na odwagę i popatrzyła Syriuszowi w oczy. — _Setki tysięcy razy._

I brzmiało to trochę tak, jakby powiedzieli sobie już wszystko — a przynajmniej wszystko to, co mogli w obecnej sytuacji powiedzieć, by zachować pozory obojętności. Ale mimo usilnych prób Ginny nie potrafiła odwrócić wzroku. Spojrzenie Syriusza było ciężkie, zamglone, _żarliwe_. Było w nim coś zwierzęcego, ale w zupełnie inny sposób niż tamtej nocy, gdy wrócił. Zamiast pustki widziała w nim pasję. Zamiast rezygnacji — głód.

Czuła podskórnie, że ten „dawny” Syriusz zostanie z nią tylko na chwilę, więc wyciągnęła rękę, by móc go dotknąć. Jego dłonie były ciepłe i lekko drżały. Przez moment myślała, że to po prostu nerwowy odruch, ale potem zauważyła, że zaciskał usta w grymasie bólu.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytała, puszczając jego dłoń i opadając na kolana przed jego fotelem. — Syriuszu! Co się dzieje?!

Teraz już nie tylko jego dłonie drżały. Cały trząsł się lekko i kulił z bólu, nie będąc w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Położyła mu dłoń na czole i ze zgrozą stwierdziła, że jest rozpalone. Odskoczyła do tyłu i zatoczyła się, prawie upadając, kiedy wydał z siebie przeciągłe warknięcie i rzucił się na nią z błędnym spojrzeniem.

Ginny przetoczyła się za stolik i wycelowała w Syriusza różdżką, ale... Syriusza już tam nie było.

Teraz pod jego fotelem kulił się czarny brytan o potarganej sierści, a z jego pyska wydobywały się żałosne jęki. Podeszła do niego ostrożnie i położyła mu dłoń na unoszącej się szybko i opadającej klatce piersiowej. Odpowiedziało jej ostrzegawcze warknięcie, ale nie cofnęła ręki.

— Jesteś tam? — zapytała.

W głowie dudniło jej okropnie. Stres utrzymywał ją w pionie i hamował nieco poalkoholowe wirowanie świata wokół niej, ale okupiła ten stan wielkim bólem.

Pies przez chwilę się nie poruszał, ale potem niemrawo zamachał końcówką ogona.

— Wiesz, jak to się stało? — spróbowała ponownie.

Pies dźwignął się powoli na cztery łapy i niezgrabnie przespacerował między fotelem a stolikiem, a potem przysiadł naprzeciwko Ginny i kiwnął łbem najpierw w lewo, potem w prawo.

„No pięknie, i co teraz?” — pomyślała, próbując zmusić swój mózg do wykrzesania z siebie choć odrobiny kreatywności. Cóż niby miała począć z Syriuszem w niezaplanowanej psiej postaci?

— Może... spróbujesz się przemienić z powrotem? — zasugerowała nieśmiało.

Syriusz szczeknął cicho, a Ginny była dziwnie pewna, że nie było to nic więcej aniżeli psia wersja zirytowanego prychnięcia. Niemniej posłusznie stanął w końcu na wszystkich czterech łapach, spuścił łeb i zamknął oczy. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo, aż Ginny zaczęła podejrzewać, że może przysnął na stojąco, ale wtedy pies poderwał łeb i znów zaczął spacerować po pokoju.

Po kilkunastu minutach prób Syriusz rzucił się ze złością na podłogę i ni to zawarczał, ni to szczeknął w jej kierunku.

— Wiem, wiem, że nie potrafisz... Ale jakoś się znalazłeś w tej postaci, może trafiliśmy przez przypadek na coś, co uruchomiło przemianę.

Syriusz uniósł lewą łapę i wycelował nią w Ginny.

— Ja? — żachnęła się. — Co ja niby takiego zrobiłam? Dlaczego wszystko zawsze musi być _moją_ winą?

Pies zrobił zeza — „Albo przewrócił na mnie oczami”, dopowiedziała sobie w myślach Ginny — i pochylił się, by złapać w zęby jej różdżkę.

— Aaach! No to trzeba było tak od razu! Skąd ja mam niby wiedzieć, o co ci chodzi? Jesteś pewien, że nie umiesz się samodzielnie przemienić? Może popróbuj jeszcze trochę, ostatecznie nigdzie nam się nie śpieszy. Ja... Syriuszu, ja nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Chcesz, żebym skoczyła po Hermionę?

Na dźwięk tego imienia pies wydał z siebie niemal ludzkie westchnienie i powędrował w kierunku schowka, sygnalizując Ginny, że powinna pójść za nim. Ginny wciąż uważała, że zaangażowanie Hermiony byłoby najprostszym i najszybszym rozwiązaniem, ale posłusznie podążyła za Syriuszem.

— Książki? Rozumiem, że poczekasz cierpliwie, aż przewertuję te wszystkie tomiszcza w nadziei, że znajdę gdzieś akurat to zaklęcie, którego potrzebujesz?

Odpowiedziało jej jedynie rozeźlone warknięcie, po czym Syriusz wskoczył przednimi łapami na regał i zaczął odcyfrowywać tytuły podręczników. Był to groteskowy widok i Ginny ledwie się udało powstrzymać parsknięcie. Gdy Syriusz zaczął zrzucać na podłogę książka po książce, by zyskać dostęp do drugiego rzędu podręczników, Ginny podeszła, by mu pomóc.

— „Zaawansowana transmutacja” — przeczytała głośno tytuł tomu, który dojrzała dwie półki wyżej. Syriusz pokręcił łbem. — „Transmutacja animalistyczna w teorii”? „ABC przemian międzygatunkowych”?

Żaden z tych tytułów nie spodobał się Syriuszowi, który wciąż kopał pośród tomów ustawionych na półce z dowcipami magicznymi i urokami.

Gdy doprowadzili już składzik do stanu, który mógłby sugerować włamanie z rozbojem, Syriusz zamachał żywo ogonem i zanurkował pod swój materac, spod którego wydobył...

— „Cienie i blaski bycia Złotym Chłopcem”? Serio?

Była to jedna z nieautoryzowanych biografii Harry’ego — pełna półprawd i przekłamań — którą zostawili sobie jedynie dlatego, że Harry’emu spodobała się dedykacja: „Panie Potter, to cud, że Pańskie rozbuchane życie erotyczne nie przeszkodziło Panu w awansowaniu z klasy do klasy, że o uratowaniu świata nie wspomnę. Lektura tej książki była bardziej emocjonująca niż mój miesiąc miodowy. Ślę całusy, Irma Robins”.

Tak, według „Cieni i blasków bycia Złotym Chłopcem” Harry romansował nie tylko z nią, Hermioną czy Fleur, ale też z takimi postaciami jak Amelia Bones, Madame Rosmerta z _Trzech mioteł_ albo... Draco Malfoy.

Ginny złośliwie podejrzewała, że tajemniczym autorem biografii był właśnie ten ostatni.

Tylko dlaczego Syriusz podsunął jej tę profanację dziennikarskiej rzetelności? Chciał, żeby mu poczytała na głos, jak Harry i Tonks zostali przez Remusa przyłapani na miłosnych igraszkach w sypialni pani Black?

Syriusz szczeknął kilka razy, jakby ją pośpieszając, więc zaczęła leniwie kartkować książkę, nie odrywając jednak wzroku od psa. Gdy dotarła mniej więcej do połowy, łapa Syriusza wylądowała z głośnym klapnięciem pomiędzy stronami. Ginny pochyliła głowę i zaczęła czytać:

_„Severus Snape i Harry Potter stoczyli pojedynek, z którego nauczyciel eliksirów ledwie uszedł z życiem._

 _  
_

— A teraz przekonajcie mnie, że mam was nie zabijać! — rozkazał Harry i machnął różdżką, a sznury, którymi spętał zbiega z Azkabanu i wilkołaka, opadły na ziemię.

Podnieśli się, drżąc ze strachu, i wycelowali różdżkami w szczura.

_— Homorphus! — krzyknęli jednocześnie, błysnęło jasnoniebieskie światło, a po chwili na pryczy zmaterializował się mały, tłusty człowieczek”._

Syriusz ponownie zaszczekał i Ginny podniosła na niego wzrok.

— Jeśli myślisz, że nie zapytam cię później, skąd wiedziałeś, że znajdę to w tej konkretnie książce, to się grubo mylisz — mruknęła i ponownie przebiegła wzrokiem ostatnie linijki przeczytanego właśnie akapitu. — Homorphus? Czy to nie jest zaklęcie na wilkołaki?

Syriusz pochylił łeb i położył sobie łapę na pysku, co zrozumiała jako głębokie zażenowanie jej nierozumnością.

— No dobra, ale co dalej? To nie brzmi na proste zaklęcie. Na pewno nie chcesz, żebym...

Ale zanim zdążyła wypowiedzieć ponownie imię Hermiony, Syriusz już kręcił łapą jakiś skomplikowany gest w powietrzu.

— Nie, nie, czekaj, jeszcze raz! — poprosiła Ginny, wyciągając różdżkę. — Do przodu? Kciuk do środka czy na zewnątrz? No nie przewracaj oczami, co ja zrobię, że masz psią anatomię! Myślisz, że mi pomagasz? Wyglądasz, jakbyś prosił o ciastko, a nie uczył mnie skomplikowanego zaklęcia transmutacyjnego.

Zignorowała zupełnie absurdalność tej sytuacji. Oto pies uczył ją czarować.

Na razie wolała się nie zagłębiać w rozważania, dlaczego w ogóle doszło do tej przemiany, więc zrobiła dwa uspokajające oddechy i jeszcze raz powtórzyła po Syriuszu smagnięcie i pociągnięcie.

— To jest bardziej jak A czy jak H?

Syriusz szczeknął dwa razy, co prawdopodobnie oznaczało: „To drugie”. Ewentualnie po prostu miał jej niekompetencji podwójnie dość.

— Dobra, chyba to mam. Spróbujemy?

Odsunęła stolik i zaprosiła Syriusza gestem na środek salonu. Podszedł, ale dość niepewnie.

— Próba pierwsza. — Wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę i wypuściła powietrze ze świstem. „Potrafisz to zrobić. Potrafisz to zrobić”. — _Homorphus!_

Poczuła bardzo nieprzyjemne pulsowanie w skroniach i z tyłu głowy. Syriusz padł na ziemię z piskiem, ale nie zmienił formy.

— Szlag — mruknęła. — Wszystko w porządku?

Dźwignął się na nogi i obnażył zęby z bólu, ale kiwnął łbem, dając jej znać, że powinna spróbować jeszcze raz. Uniosła różdżkę.

— _Homorphus!_

Teraz wylądowała na kolanach i przez chwilę nie potrafiła dojść, czy jęk bólu należał do Syriusza, czy może do niej samej. Uniosła głowę z wysiłkiem i dostrzegła obok siebie zwalistą psią postać — kulił się na boku i ledwie oddychał.

— Nie potrafię — szepnęła mu niemal do ucha, bo bała się mu sprawić jeszcze większy dyskomfort. — Przykro mi, musimy poprosić Hermionę albo Kingsleya, oni na pewno...

Ale Syriusz spojrzał na nią tylko błagalnie, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Ostatni raz. Proszę”.

Wstała i popatrzyła mu w oczy. „To nie pies, to Syriusz. Chcę odzyskać Syriusza” — pomyślała, po czym przygryzła wargę i skupiła się mocno na swoim zadaniu. Syriusz jej ufał, nie mogła go zawieść.

— _HOMORPHUS!_

Ocknęła się na podłodze. Różdżka wypadła jej z dłoni, nie miała siły się poruszyć. Skronie pulsowały jej tak mocno, że przez chwilę martwiła się, czy nie wysadzi jej czaszki. Gdzieś z prawej strony Syriusz oddychał płytko, ale nie wiedziała, w jakiej był postaci, dopóki nie usłyszała nieco ochrypłego:

— Zdolna dziewczynka.

_Udało jej się._

Przez kilka minut dochodzili do siebie, prawie się nie poruszając. Ginny miała wrażenie, że z tych emocji strawiła alkohol kilkunastokrotnie szybciej niż zwykle — suchość w gardle i okropny ból głowy wydawały się potwierdzać to przypuszczenie. Leżeli z Syriuszem obok siebie, ale wyciągnięci w przeciwnych kierunkach. Prawie stykali się barkami. Gdy przechyliła głowę w prawo, mogła przyjrzeć się linii szczęki Syriusza — mimo upływu lat wciąż najbardziej atrakcyjnej, jaką kiedykolwiek miała okazję obserwować z tak niewielkiej odległości.

Syriusz chyba poczuł, że mu się przyglądała, bo zwrócił twarz w jej stronę i uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem.

— Myślisz, że istnieją takie wersje nas, które zaryzykowałyby zostanie ze sobą? — zapytał nagle, powodując u Ginny pewien dyskomfort.

Czy naprawdę powinni kontynuować tę dyskusję po tym, co się wydarzyło?

Nie mogła jednak zignorować jego przeszywającego spojrzenia. Westchnęła głęboko i zdecydowała się postawić na szczerość.

— Nie wiem — szepnęła. — Jednocześnie chciałabym, żeby istniały i żeby nie istniały. Głupie, co?

— Może głupie, ale czuję dokładnie to samo — odpowiedział Syriusz, wciąż nie przestając jej się przyglądać. — A jeśli istniejemy gdzieś tam w innej rzeczywistości... Jak myślisz, jak wyglądało nasze życie?

— Serio? Chcesz się teraz bawić w fantazjowanie o czymś, co może być największą bzdurą, jaką w życiu słyszeliśmy? — obruszyła się Ginny i zaczęła się podnosić, bo spojrzenie Syriusza zaczynało być niepokojące, a ostatni raz, kiedy tak na siebie patrzyli, zamienił się w psa.

Nie miała ochoty powtarzać tego doświadczenia. Syriusz jednak zareagował błyskawicznie. Złapał ją za ramię i przytrzymał w pozycji leżącej.

— Ćśś, po prostu to zrób — szepnął uspokajająco, a potem dodał nieco żałośnie: — _Proszę._

— Po co? — zapytała Ginny, ale posłusznie wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

— Czy jest coś złego w wyobrażaniu sobie, że gdzieś tam w innym odłamku rzeczywistości moje życie potoczyło się inaczej?

I nagle Ginny zrobiło się go strasznie żal — bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, bo uświadomiła sobie, że to przecież nie tylko o nią chodzi. Całe życie Syriusza rozsypało się na kawałki po śmierci Jima i nigdy już nie poskładało. To nie z nią chciał być w tej _innej_ rzeczywistości, chciał być z nimi wszystkimi.

Odchrząknęła i powiedziała cicho:

— Najpierw pokonaliśmy Voldemorta. Nie było to trudne, nie istniała jeszcze nawet przepowiednia. Dumbledore zniszczył wszystkie horkruksy, a profesor McGonagall przypilnowała, żeby nie próbował założyć tego cholernego pierścienia.

— Dobrze, że zrobiliśmy to tak szybko, bo inaczej Jim musiałby gnić w domu zamiast opijać z nami narodziny Harry’ego — kontynuował Syriusz. — Powiedziałbym, że byliśmy rodzicami chrzestnymi, ale nie wiem, czy to nie nazbyt wiele abstrakcji dla ciebie.

— Nie przejmuj się. Podejmowałam decyzję o pozostaniu w przeszłości z całą świadomością faktu, że będę w tym świecie prędzej ciocią niż dziewczyną Harry’ego. Obserwowałam, jak wychowuje się z rodzicami, i to była naprawdę satysfakcjonująca alternatywa.

— I nigdy nie żałowałaś?

— Czasem tęskniłam. Ale nie, nie żałowałam.

Była przekonana, że gdyby wszystko odbyło się bez komplikacji, nigdy nie żałowałaby swojej decyzji. To tylko strach przed zniszczeniem życia osobom, które kochała, powstrzymywał ją przed rzuceniem się na głęboką wodę.

— Myślisz, że wciąż jesteśmy razem?

— Jeśli się wzajemnie nie pozabijaliśmy — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, wyobrażając sobie Syriusza bez doświadczeń z Azkabanu i zza zasłony; pełnego życia, porywczego, z pasją.

— Kochasz mnie?

Poczuła, że w gardle ma tak sucho, że nie jest w stanie przełknąć śliny.

To było tylko hipotetyczne pytanie dotyczące abstrakcyjnej sytuacji w alternatywnej rzeczywistości — dlaczego wobec tego czuła się tak podle, odpowiadając:

— Tak.

Przez ułamek sekundy twarz Syriusza promieniała młodzieńczym blaskiem, ale Ginny nie było dane nacieszyć się tym wspomnieniem — po chwili bowiem znów spochmurniał, a jego usta wykrzywiły się niemal w grymasie bólu. Ginny poderwała się w obawie, że znów przemieniał się w psa, ale on tylko westchnął i odwrócił głowę, tak że teraz gapił się prosto w sufit.

— Szczęściarz ze mnie — powiedział gorzko.

To było bardzo brutalne przypomnienie, że nawet jeśli taka rzeczywistość gdzieś istniała, to nie mieli i nigdy nie będą mieć do niej dostępu. Ich życie toczyło się tu — tu było ich przeznaczenie i ich problemy.

Tu nie było Jima. Remusa. _Freda._

Ginny podkurczyła nogi i oparła się plecami o fotel.

— Musimy poćwiczyć trochę twoje panowanie nad emocjami — powiedziała najbardziej rzeczowym tonem, na jaki potrafiła się zdobyć. — Chyba dawno ich nie używałeś, bo wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, żebyś zmienił formę. Trzeba się upewnić, że nie przydarzy ci się to w krytycznym momencie.

Syriusz wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby zamierzał zrobić jej wykład na temat tego, co tak _naprawdę_ spowodowało jego przemianę, ale w ostatniej sekundzie zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.

— Masz rację — oznajmił zmęczonym głosem. — Chociaż mam wrażenie, że jako pies i tak jestem w tej chwili w stanie zrobić więcej niż w swojej ludzkiej, uzbrojonej w różdżkę formie.

— Tylko nie zaczynaj znowu narzekać — zirytowała się Ginny. — Każdego dnia odkrywamy coś nowego o twoich umiejętnościach magicznych, a ty ciągle zachowujesz się, jakby cię magicznie wykastrowano.

Przez chwilę panowała między nimi zupełna cisza. Syriusz nie poruszał się — z pustym wzrokiem wciąż utkwionym w jakimś punkcie na suficie i rękami wyłożonymi wzdłuż ciała bardziej niż kiedykolwiek w tym tygodniu wyglądał jak żywy trup. Ginny objęła kolana ramionami i poczuła, że mogłaby się teraz rozpłakać ze złości.

Nawet gdy wydawało jej się, że do niego dociera, że coś się między nimi dzieje, że wraca Syriusz, którego zapamiętała z przeszłości — jedno niewłaściwe słowo lub wspomnienie przywracało ich do punktu startowego. Zupełnie jakby Syriusz hodował w sobie dementora pożerającego wszystkie pozytywne emocje, które się w nim zrodzą, pozostawiając go nieustannie na skraju depresji.

Gdy zaczęła myśleć, że nie padnie już między nimi ani jedno słowo, Syriusz niespodziewanie podźwignął się na łokciach i zapytał:

— Doświadczyłaś kiedyś paraliżu sennego?

— Paraliżu sennego? — powtórzyła, unosząc brwi.

— To taki stan, w którym twoje ciało już śpi, ale umysł jeszcze pozostaje świadomy — wyjaśnił. — Czujesz się, jakby jakiś niewidzialny stwór siedział ci na klatce piersiowej i zaciskał dłonie dookoła twojej szyi. Dusisz się. Próbujesz się poruszyć, ale nie możesz, żaden mięsień cię nie słucha. Czasem wydaje ci się, że podnosisz rękę albo kręcisz głową, ale to tylko urywki sennych majaków. Im bardziej się szarpiesz, tym ciaśniejszy czujesz ucisk. Masz wrażenie, że jesteś jedyną realną postacią w pomieszczeniu pełnym cieni. I nie wiesz, czy bardziej chcesz się wydostać spod tego ucisku, czy mu się poddać i po prostu... przestać oddychać.

Och, Ginny zna ten stan aż nazbyt dobrze. Pierwszy raz przydarzyło jej się to, gdy została przeniesiona do przeszłości, a później wracało regularnie, ostatnio z coraz większą częstotliwością, również tamtej nocy, gdy wrócił Syriusz. Nie wiedziała, że ta przypadłość miała swoją nazwę — myślała, że to po prostu jakiś wyjątkowo upiorny nawracający koszmar.

— Tak. Wiem, o czym mówisz, czasem mi się to zdarza. Ale podejrzewam, że nie chcesz mi opowiedzieć o swoich problemach ze snem, tylko podzielić się jakąś moralnie wątpliwą metaforą na temat życia i śmierci. Ani mi się waż — warknęła ostrzegawczo. — Nie możesz się poddać!

— Życia i śmierci? — powtórzył Syriusz, zaskoczony. — Ginny, gdybym chciał umrzeć, to nie walczyłbym tak zajadle o powrót.

Ulga, która ją wypełniła, była niemal namacalna. Ginny poczuła się tak lekko, że gdyby tylko zrobiła głębszy wdech, niechybnie zaczęłaby się unosić kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Mimo wszystkich wątpliwości i niepowodzeń — Syriusz chciał żyć!

— No to co chciałeś mi przekazać, bo chyba dalej nie rozumiem?

— Chodzi o moją magię. Mam wrażenie, że wszystko, co odkrywamy, donikąd nie prowadzi. Jasne, te niekontrolowane wybuchy są dobitnym dowodem na to, że jej nie straciłem, ale co z tego, skoro nie umiem się choćby zbliżyć do ich kontrolowania. Wiesz, co kiedyś czułem, przemieniając się w psa? Nie chodzi nawet o to, że wiedziałem, gdzie jest moje źródło magii. Cały byłem magią! Wiesz, co czułem dziś? Nic, kompletnie nic. No, może poza swędzeniem lewej tylnej łapy, ale chyba nie takich wrażeń szukamy — dokończył nieco kulawym żartem.

— Czas. Potrzeba ci czasu i odrobiny cierpliwości — odparła Ginny z przekonaniem.

— Daj spokój, dziewczyno, wiesz, że brakuje mi obu tych wartości.

— To nie znaczy, że musisz od razu machać białą flagą!

— Tu nie chodzi o... Posłuchaj, tak sobie myślę. — Ginny miała dziwne przeczucie, że wcale jej się nie spodoba, co usłyszy, ale skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej i wlepiła w Syriusza wyczekujące spojrzenie. — Nie mówię, że powinienem przestać próbować. Znam siebie i wiem, że ta opcja nie wchodzi w grę, bez magii jestem zupełnie poza swoim żywiołem. Ale może czas na inną strategię? Może przyjdzie taki moment, nie dziś i nie jutro, ale wkrótce... Moment, w którym rozsądniej będzie przestać się ukrywać i stawić im czoła. Kimkolwiek są i czegokolwiek chcą. Rozmawiałem z Kingiem, on zajmował się kiedyś ochroną mugolskiego premiera. Myślimy, że może warto by się wspomóc jakimiś mugolskimi środkami, ot, na wszelki wypadek.

Wyobraźnia roztoczyła przed Ginny scenę z filmu sensacyjnego, który oglądali kiedyś z Harrym i Hermioną — tylko że zamiast agenta tajnych służb jej bohaterem był Syriusz. Odziany w skórzany uniform wystrzeliwał we wrogów serię z karabinu maszynowego, wszędzie wokół płonęły samochody, ktoś krzyczał coś po rosyjsku do przenośnego rozmownika... Nie wiedziała, czy ma się do tej myśli roześmiać czy rozpłakać.

— Czy ja wiem — powiedziała w końcu z zawahaniem — te wszystkie mugolskie metody wyglądają okropnie brutalnie.

— Moja śmierć też będzie wyglądała brutalnie, jeśli jedynym zaklęciem, jakie opanuję do czasu potencjalnego ataku, będzie Lumos — odparł Syriusz i... mrugnął do niej. Jego poczucie humoru powracało w najmniej według Ginny odpowiednich momentach. — Przyrzekam ci, że będę dalej dawał z siebie wszystko podczas ćwiczeń.

— I że nie zadźgasz mi kota szablą, jeśli znowu zakradnie się do schowka, żeby cię podrapać?

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

— Jestem na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent pewien, że szable są passe już od kilku stuleci. Ale na kota nie mogę ci dać gwarancji, wyczuwam w nim głęboko zakorzenione pragnienie śmierci.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się blado.

— Rób, co uważasz za słuszne. Pamiętaj, że jutro ćwiczysz ze mną i z Hermioną. Może spróbujemy zająć się tematem twojej formy animagicznej, skoro przydarzyła nam się dziś przez przypadek? — zaproponowała i zdziwiła się, widząc, że Syriusz zaczął kręcić głową z przerażeniem.

— Nie! Nie możesz w ogóle wspomnieć przy Hermionie, co się tu dziś wydarzyło.

— Co? Dlaczego?

Syriusz spuścił głowę i nagle sprawiał wrażenie bardzo zmieszanego.

— Jeśli dotąd się nie domyśliłaś, co spowodowało moją przemianę, to może lepiej dla nas obojga. Ale Hermiona domyśli się na pewno, a już dziś patrzyła na mnie... no, tak jak potrafi patrzyć jedynie Hermiona.

— Nie rozumiem — oświadczyła Ginny i naprawdę _nie rozumiała._ — Nie chcesz ćwiczyć czegoś, o czym wiemy, że jesteś w stanie w warunkach kontrolowanych tego dokonać, bo... Hermiona na ciebie dziwnie patrzy?! Czy ty masz pięć lat?

— Zgadzam się, nie rozumiesz. Ale nie drążmy tego, proszę. Obiecaj po prostu, że nie powiesz nikomu o Łapie.

— Ja naprawdę...

— _Obiecaj._

— Dobrze już, dobrze, obiecuję. Ale wiedz, że jesteś strasznym dzieciakiem.

— Nie większym niż ty w tej chwili — odpowiedział jej na to Syriusz, teraz jakby zirytowany.

Przez chwilę panowała między nimi niezręczna cisza, której żadne z nich wydawało się nie potrafić przełamać. Syriusz przygarbił się i zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku schowka, ale zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, jakby musiał się zmusić do przekroczenia progu.

Tym razem Ginny domyśliła się od razu, o co chodziło — zamknięta, klaustrofobicznie mała przestrzeń przywodziła na myśl najgorsze wspomnienia. Mógł tam nocować, ale spędzać czas za dnia? To było zbyt wiele.

Zdeterminowana, by zatrzymać go w salonie, poruszyła pierwszy temat, który przyszedł jej do głowy.

— A tak przy okazji, bo zapomnę, a obiecałam koleżance, że zasięgnę języka... Mówi ci coś nazwisko Fitz Greengrass?

Syriusz odwrócił się powoli w jej stronę, jego twarz była kredowobiała.

— Co powiedziałaś?

— F-Fitz Greengrass — powtórzyła niepewnie.

Syriusz przyłożył dłonie do skroni i zmrużył oczy, jakby próbując przezwyciężyć ból. Opadł na kolana, a kiedy Ginny podbiegła, żeby go przytrzymać, kurczowo zacisnął jej dłoń na ramieniu.

— Pamiętam — wychrypiał w końcu. — Przypomniałem sobie. Wiem, dlaczego Departament Tajemnic nigdy nie ustanie w wysiłkach, żeby mnie uciszyć.


End file.
